Red vs Blue: Boys in Red while Girls in Blue
by Republic Empire
Summary: Red and Blue teams get new members on their sqaud, but the girls to Red while Boys on Blue. AtaruxLum, RanmaxAkane, and InuyashaxKagome. Red vs. Blue will never be the same. The First two chapters are not related to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Red vs. Blue

Boys in Red while Girls in Blue

Chapter 1: The Teams in Red vs. Blue in Blood Gluch alpha.

Blue team

Lum- Blue leader of Japanese team

Akane- Blue soldier

Kagome- Blue soldier

Red Team

Ataru- Red leader of Japanese Team

Ranma- Red soldier

Inuyasha- Red soldier

Now on with the story.

In Blood Gluch, there is nothing else to do as Red and Blue teams are fighting a dumb civil war which no one is fighting. Now command has sent in Japanese teams to reinforce Blood Gulch.

Caboose: Are they here yet?

Church: Caboose, they are not here yet. &^*(, I'm getting sick answering that question.

Tucker: Hey, Church what's going on?

Church: Tucker, I have good news for us.

Tucker: What is it?

Church: Command has sent Japanese team to our base.

Tucker: Cool, aren't they going to be hot babes or what?

Church: Personally, I don't care.

Caboose: Are they going to be my friends?

Tucker: I hope they are chicks.

Church: When they get here. We'll see.

At Red base

Sarge: Men, we have report from Command.

Grif: That the war is over?

Sarge: No, you numb nuts. We're going have three new squad members.

Simmons: rookies?

Donut: Cool! I hope we got to have fun.

Sarge: I have received that command sending three fresh recruits to this base. So, their first order is…..kill Grif.

Grif: That's how you order the new guys to come in. Whoop de doo.

Simmons: I hope they are not annoying as Donut.

Donut: Hey, at least I stay with you guys in out crazy adventures.

Blue base

Caboose: Are they here yet?

Church: No.

Caboose: Are they here yet?

Church: No.

A few moments of quiet

Caboose: Are they here yet?

Church: *&^(*&^, just shut up!

Pelican appears.

Caboose: Look a big bird is landing.

Tucker: Dude, that's a Pelican.

Church: Ok, guys this is our new rookies. So, everyone brace yourself.

Pelican doors appear that shows three female Japanese members.

Tucker: Thank you! To bring us, hot babes!

Church: Guys, I think you might switch to Japanese translators.

They all switch to Japanese Translators while others just translators on.

Church: Hey, I'm Church, Blue team leader and this is Tucker. He's a pervert and that is Caboose. You may found him very annoying. So, what's you name?

Lum: I'm Lum. This is Akane.

Akane: Hi!

Lum: This is Kagome.

Kagome: Hello.

Church: Great, all girls. Ok, this the thing. The Reds don't do anything and pretty much do whatever you want.

Lum: Ok.

Tucker: Yo, baby. You know wanna get down. Bow chicka bow…

Tucker gets punch in the face.

Church: Man, that is so funny.

Caboose appoarches to Lum, Kagome, and Akane

Caboose: Would you like to be my friend?

Gals: Ok!

Caboose: I would show you Tucker's rock and tell you our adventures.

Gals: Ok, I would to.

They walk away.

Tucker: Lucky!

Church: Hey, Tucker. I think I like these gals. Reminds me of Tex.

Tucker: Oh, shut up.

Red base

Simmons: Un, sir?

Sarge: What is it, Simmons?

Simmons: Sir, the blues got new members on their team.

Sarge: Those darn blues! I bet they're going to attack us with their new army.

Ataru: un, excuse me.

Sarge: What now?

They see three red Japanese guys.

Sarge: Oh, no. The Imperial Japanese are invading us!

Simmons: Uh, sarge. I don't think so. They are more like the new guys.

Ataru: So, this is red base.

Simmons: Yeah, this is Sarge. Our CO.

Sarge: This the new recruits? Then how you get here?

Ataru: Well, we just went from that thing.

Grif: Hey, what's going on?

Simmons: The new guys are here.

Donut: We got newcomers? Cool, this awesome.

Simmons: I did the intros. This orange one is Grif and the pink one is….

Donut: It's light red.

Simmons: That's Donut.

Ataru: Oh, I'm Ataru. This is Ranma.

Ranma: Yo.

Ataru: This is Inuyahsa.

Inuyasha: Keh!

Ataru: So what we do?

Simmon: Oh, we have staff meeting if Sarge wants to.

Sarge: OF course, we need those meetings to plan our attack against the blues.

Simmon: Besides the Blues don't attack us at all. Pretty much, we do what floats this boat.

Ataru: Ok, well I get this sniper to check things out.

Ranma: I'm going practice my Matrial arts

Inuyasha: If you need me, I will be a tree.

Disclamer: Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth and Urusei Yastura, Ranma ½, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi.


	2. Chapter 2: delay chapter

The interrupt Chapter

Sorry, guys to update this story of Red vs. Blue Boys in Red and Girls in Blue, but I have thought of Red vs. Blue in Urusei Yatsura way like this (If you don't know Red Vs. Blue, go watch it on youtube or at Rooster Teeth website).

Red Team

Megane as Sarge

Perm as Simmons

Kaguri as Grif

Chibi as Donut

Blue Team

Lum as Leonard Church/Alpha

Shinobu as Tucker

Ran as Caboose

Ataru as Tex

Inaba as Sister

Villans

Elle as O'mally

Benten as Wyoming

Agents

Mendo as York

Sakura as Washington

Ryoko as S. Dakota

Neutral

Kotatsu-neko as Alien

Ten as Junior

The principal of Tomobiki High School as Vic/Vic jr.

Onsen-Mark as Andy the bomb

Ryunnosuke as Lopez the heavy

Nagisa as Shelia

Cherry as Doc

Oyuki as Chairman

Mrs. Invader as director

Tsubame as Delta

Just think of the cast I have come with? If you have a better idea, please give a review or a comment to tell me.


	3. Remake Chapter One

Remake Chapter 1

Due of recent events, I have to remake a chapter which based on one reviewer on my story Spartan and Oni A.I. But if you prefer the original chapter. Just review which chapter (Original or remake) to go green on the story.

After the events of last episode of Red vs. Blue, Both teams are about to get new members on their squad.

Blue Base on Blood Gluch Alpha

Church: guys, I have some good news.

Tucker: Are we getting hot babes?

Church: NO, Tucker. WE are not getting babes at all!

Caboose: Are we getting a poney?

Turker: Caboose, which is the dumbest thing they ever give us.

Caboose: Oh! And what is the good news?

Church: That command is going sent us three members into our squad.

Tucker: that's not new. I hope them not annoying as Caboose.

Caboose: What's wrong being with me?

Tucker: It just…..you're plain annoying.

Caboose: Oh, what's annoying?

Church: OH, you got to kidding me?

Red Base of Blood Gluch alpha

Sarge: Rally around men, we have a staff meeting.

Grif: Like what? The war's over and we get to go home?

Sarge: NO numb nuts! Command is going sent us three new members to our squad. What makes 4 into 7?

Simmons: 4 plus 3 equals 7?

Sarge: Good job simmons.

Donut: I hope we get have new friends!

Grif: Donut, I hope they can get know you so I can chill out.

Sarge: I have come up with order when they arrive: Kill Grif.

Grif: Yeah, like last time when Donut came here as newbie you order Simmons to kill me.

Sarge: Yeah, because I don't trust you.

Simmons: Yeah, when are they coming?

Sarge: About right now.

Simmons: Oh.

Grif: I hope they do the work and not me.

Simmon: Grif, why you're a fat ** and yet you're still are.

Grif: Hey, I do the work around here.

Sarge: Enough! I hope we get enough members to attack Blue base and kill Grif.

Grif: Thank you, sir for make my day.

Sarge: As always.

Blue Base

Sister: Hey, I heard we getting new members in our team.

Church: Yeah, but Command thought it was wise to get rid of you and technally you are beening replaced.

Sister: Why?

Church: Because it just is.

Caboose: Church! There is a big bird coming in!

Church: Whatever! I hope you get it.

Caboose: And looks like it landed with strange people inside.

Church: Nice to know. Wait, What?

They come to the Pelican.

Officer: So, who's one of you is Sister?

Sister: Aye!

Officer: Come with me and get on the ship.

Sister: Bye, everyone!

Tucker: Man, I was so close to get it!

Church: Just shut up, man. I think our new guys are here.

The three guys come out of the Pelican reveal to be Japanese.

Church: Great, Japanese. Guys, turn your translators on.

The other group did the same thing.

Church: Hello, welcome to Blood Gluch Alpha. I'm Church. The Green one is Tucker, that pure blue is Caboose.

Caboose: Hi!

Church: So, what's your name?

Ataru: Oh, I'm Ataru. This guy with pigtail is Ranma. And this guy with long white hair is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Ataru: So, this is Blood Gluch? I thought there's going to be some chicks here?

Church: Well, let's put it this way. Do whatever that floats your boat and besides the Reds don't do anything than spying on us or whatever they are doing.

Ataru: OK. I just set up our stuff inside the base.

Ranma: I just going to practice my moves.

Inuyasha: If you need me, I'm going be on a Tree.

They go out to do stuff.

Tucker: Seems odd for them.

Church: You think?

Meanwhile Inuyasah is in a tree.

Caboose: HI, You want to be my best friend?

Inuyasha: Go away.

Caboose: Please?

Inuyasha: NO!

Caboose: Please?

Inuyasha: No!

Caboose: Pretty please?

Inuyasha: Just leave me alone. I want some privacy.

Caboose: Wanna talk about it?

Inuyasha: (Sigh) NO!

Caboose is still annoying Inuyasha mean while Church with Ranma at the base.

Church: SO, what got you landed in this meanless canyon?

Ranma: Get away from Home.

Church: Family problems?

Ranma: No, I got like 4 or 6 women are after me.

Church: That's sucks.

Ranma: But I let you to my secret.

Church: What is?

Ranma: I have a fiancé back home and although she sometimes a tomboy and she's really cute too.

Church: Yeah, that happen to me too.

Tucker: So, your goal is create a harem, right?

Ataru: Yeah, that is greatest my dream I ever wanted.

Tucker: Can I have some?

Ataru: If you want to be my gate keeper, but keep your hands off my number one girl.

Tucker: Dude, I don't want to die as a virgin.

Red base

Donut: Can wait for the new guys to come.

Grif: Man, looks like Blue team has new guys on their base.

Sarge: Those darn Blues! I bet they are going to attack us!

Simmons: Sir, ever since we have gather info about them, they never attack us unless we attack them for no good reason or basically Sarge wants to.

Sarge: Of course, I do. We have to win the war. But we have never enough info to attack their weakness.

Grif: Sir, we always do that! Besides they're not that stupid. Even with the new guys come here, I bet they going to ask us, What we do? I mean what could happen.

Lum: Hai!

Sarge: Oh, no! it's the Imperial Japanese are invading us!

Simmons: Sir, Imperial Japan was around World War 2, this the year of 2554, are you the new guys?

Lum: Yeah. They decide to put us here.

Simmons: Hello, this is Sarge our commanding officer.

Sarge: I'm deadly serious about this Simmons. They go suicide to kill us.

Simmons: The Orange one is Grif. Plus he' fat.

Grif: Hey! I didn't know we getting ladies in our team.

Simmons: The pink one is…..

Donut: IT's lightest red!

Simmons: Is Donut and don't get confuse, he's a guy.

Lum: Ok, I'm Lum. The one with the short hair is Akane.

Akane: nice to meet you.

Lum: And this is Kagome.

Kagome: Hi, there.

Lum: So what we do?

Grif: Somehow I know about the future.

Simmons: Just do whatever and sometimes we have staff meetings.

Sarge: Of course we do, we need to have a plan to take out the Blues at all cost.

Lum: Ok, then. We are going to set our stuff into the base.

Grif: I hope it's not a lot.

Akane: Yeah, about that. We have brought our entire wardrobe and other things.

They see their entire stuff into one big pile.

Grif: &*^% *&^%, that's a mother load of clothes and stuff.

Kagome: Yeah, can you gentlemen carry that into the base?

Grif: All of that? No way!

Simmons: Grif, that was rude.

Grif: They can do by theirselves.

Sarge: Grif, Do as they say.

Grif: Why me?

Sarge: Because you are the expendable one.

Grif: You got to be kidding me?

Sarge: Or I can shoot you right here and right now!

Grif: Fine. Whatever.

Sarge: I hope you ladies have a nice staying in Blood gulch.

Lum, Kagome, Akane: Thank you!

Sarge: He he he, lovely gals. Grif, how you doing?

Grif: Quite painful to carry their junk around.

Sarge: Don't worry all your stuff will be inside in matter of second.

Grif: I think it's for hours!

Girf manage to get their entire stuff inside the base in 4 hours.

Grif: Man, what kinda stuff they got here.

Sees all girl stuff along with other things.

Grif: Great, something telling I'm not going to enjoy this.

Author's Notes: If you prefer this chapter, I can do it. But for any reason you want the original chapter which depends your choice. Please make sure to review which chapter you pick.


	4. Chapter 2: Recon

Chapter 2: Recon

Next day of Blood Gulch, Tucker and Ataru goes out to recon on Red Base to see what's going on their rival base.

Tucker: Finally I can get to use a sniper rifle.

Ataru: Yeah, tell me what you see there.

Tucker: Yeah, I tell you what's going on.

Tucker looks into the red base as sarge is working on something to the warthog with Lopez, reds' robot who can speak Spanish as they don't understand him a single word he says and sees Grif talking with Simmons until Tucker sees the girls with Donut.

Tucker: Red team has new members?

Ataru: What they got?

Tucker: And they are all chicks!

Ataru: What? Let me see! Let me see!

Tucker: Hey, I got the sniper rifle. I'm the one to get to see them. Ok, there is a long black hair chick that looks hot. The short-haired one is cute, but kinda a tomboy. But the one over there…is mega hot beyond any our dreams.

Ataru: What she looks like?

Tucker: I can tell she has D-cups, nice curves for a hot chick, blue eyes, looks have a wonderful personality, Green hair…..

Ataru: Wait, What? Green hair? Oh, no.

Tucker: with two horns that stick out, and a nice !#. Yeah, I would go for that. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

Ataru: Hey, That's my girl!

Tucker: What?

Ataru: She's my fiancée to tell you the truth.

Tucker: Wait, she's your fiancée? Wow, how you get so lucky?

Ataru: Lucky? Or you mean unlucky.

Tucker: Why you so say that?

Ataru: Well, she belongs to race of Oni. She came to Earth for her father, but a tag game is held for fate of earth. I manage to win at the last day. I have accidently propose to her. I join the army to get away from her, but somehow she follows me here in this canyon. Now I'm stuck with her.

Tucker: Ok, but why you get away from her?

Ataru: You see I just run away from her so I can love her.

Tucker: So you are saying that you are too shy around her. Dude, what's wrong with that? I mean she's fricking hot and you know…..Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

Ataru: Don't you even think about it! Even in my harem, she's my number one girl.

Tucker: Wait? She is your number one?

Ataru: Yeah.

Tucker: Dude, I envy you.

Ataru: You sound like Megane back home.

Red Base

Sarge: Lopez, I have a feeling we are being seen by someone somehow?

Lopez: [Perhaps we are been seen by the blues with a sniper rifle in that edge]

Sarge: Yeah, I know we can win this war with the members. But I can't predict if we know what the blues are going to attack us?

Lopez: [we have more members than they do. I mean can we attack besides we have 8 members and they got 6 members. Our odds are like 4:3 to win this canyon and go home]

Sarge: Lopez, why you are so helpful to us and you're the only one I can trust.

Lopez: [Why nobody understand me at all?]

Sarge: That's great way to say, Lopez.

Donut: So truth or dare?

Lum: Um, Truth.

Donut: Ok, tell us…..are you in love?

Lum: Well…

Kagome: Come on, tell us.

Akane: Yeah, it doesn't hurt to say it.

Lum: There is one guy that I'm desperately in love.

Donut: What is his name is?

Lum: Ataru, he may be fickled, but I just can't help it.

Donut: Fickled? So, he is shy to you?

Lum: Yeah, I know he has a good heart, but sometime he tends to be a jerk sometimes.

Kagome: That's weird? That's like my relationship.

Akane: Me too.

Lum: What you mean?

Akane: The relationship is like yours, but different.

Kagome: Yeah, me too.

Akane: IT just he just too much a jerk with his pride.

Kagome: Tell me about it.

Lum: Strange how we are have something common about each other if we are….

Kagome, Akane, and Lum: blood sisters.

Donut: You should make a group.

Akane: We should.

Kagome: I know.

Lum: It could call…..

Donut: The Rumic club?

Lum: Thanks donut.

Donut: NO problem, I'm just like making friends.

Lum: I have somehow I got the feeling that darling is right here.

Donut: Wait? I thought it was Ataru.

Lum: That's what I called him.

Donut: Oh! I thought you meant someone else.

Lum: I never cheat on him. He does. This makes me angry.

Donut: Ok, I see now.

Lum: What you mean, Donut?

Donut: It just he just shy around you or something it's making him go crazy around you. Wait, what are we talking about?

Lum: Never mind.

Ataru sneezes

Tucker: You got a cold or something?

Ataru: Somehow Lum is talking about me in that base.

Tucker: Looks Donut is talking to Lum about something.

Ataru: She just was telling him about me the cheating.

Tucker: Why is that?

Ataru: It just I can love her from the distance.

Tucker: Like I said, you're shy to her.

Ataru: How I say that to her after the all stuff she have be through by my jerk ways to her. After I have treat her like crap on public. How I suppose to say I love you to her?

Tucker: Well, it just takes time. Dude, I don't know how woman's mind works.

Ataru: Yeah, I hope I can say it someday.

Kagome: Hey, I hear something over this edge.

Tucker: Uh, oh!

Ataru: Time to go!

Ataru and Tucker fled the scence as Kagome comes in.

Kagome: Hmmm, I thought I heard a sneeze here.

Lum: What you see?

Kagome: I think someone was here, but gone.

Lum: Hmmmmm, we need to report to the sarge.

Kagome: Ok!

As they leave, but Lum was very curious who was here.

Lum: Wait a minute? Was someone was spying on us? Strange, somehow I got a feeling Darling is here.

Ataru: Great, Lum is here. What I do now?

Author's notes: This is the chapter from remake chapter 1. So enjoy, I'm currently reediting my first story Spartan and Oni AI.


	5. Chapter 3: Big Plan

Chapter 3: The big plan

After the incident of Ataru and Tucker was on routine recon mission, Sarge ordered a staff meeting to deal with this.

Sarge: round up men….and ladies. Thanks to Lum, we have information about those nasty blues are spying on us. I think it's the time to attack.

Grif: Finally with some sense. After that, we can go home.

Sarge: But first, we need to know what are up to?

Simmons: Permission to ask. That's they do and that's all we do. We spy each other and yet nobody attacks.

Sarge: Simmons, you may be right, but we never know that Blues are up to something like some kind of secret weapon or something can wipe us from the face of the Earth.

Lopez: [can we attack now?]

Sarge: Lopez, I know what you think. It just we need more about them.

Simmons: Yeah, sir. But I mean they got like 6 members and we got 8 members. I mean what are the odds here.

Sarge: We do more members. But I am send Kagome and Grif to recon their base to see what are they doing before we can attack.

Grif: What? With her?

Kagome: you can count on me, sir.

Sarge: Heh heh, I like you. Now Grif, move your $# to that cliff to see what they are up to.

Grif: Fine, whatever. Come on let's go.

Blue base

Caboose: Can you be my best friend?

Inuyasha: For the last million time, the answer is no.

Caboose: Why is that?

Inuyasha: Because I say so.

Caboose: Why you have dog ears? I mean a person with Dog ears is very strange to me.

Inuyasha: For your information, I'm a half-demon and half-demon.

Caboose: Oh. What's a half-demon?

Inuyasha: Oh you got to be kidding me.

Church: So, Red team has new members.

Tucker: Yeah, they all chicks. Chicks, I tell you.

Church: I see.

Tucker: not only that, it means the green-hair girl is Ataru's fiancée.

Church: Well, good for him.

Ataru: not good for me.

Church: Look to my face…..I don't care.

Ataru: I mean there is a short-hair chick in their team….

Ranma: Wait! What you mean short-hair chick?

Tucker: Yeah, there was a short-hair chick who is cute and yet a tomboy.

Ranma: Oh, no. She's here.

Tucker: Wait, what?

Ranma: It's a long story.

Tucker: Oh.

Church: Anyways, did they spot you?

Tucker: No, but I think they heard us.

Ataru: Yeah, my bad. I think I gave the way our position by my sneeze.

Church: (sigh) Just do whatever. I think they are just spying us as we speak.

Tucker: Yeah, they never attack at us at all.

Ranma: What those guys do all day?

Church: They basically do nothing, but to spy on us. They tend to attack us for no good reason whatever so.

Ranma: Oh, I see then.

Ataru: I know Lum is here. I just know it.

Ranma: Who is Lum?

Ataru: Girlfriend. She followed me here.

Ranma: Ok…..I just leave now.

Grif and Kagome spy the Blue base with Sniper rifle.

Grif: So, what's your business?

Kagome: Oh, I kinda follow someone from home.

Grif: Like who?

Kagome: My boyfriend.

Grif: Your boyfriend, huh? Well, I bet he's a real charmer.

Kagome: Not really, he tends to be a jerk sometimes, but deep down he's a nice guy.

Grif: I bet.

Kagome: Ok, I see that Blue team has nothing unsual besides they got 4 of them talking to each other. And looks like the blue over is looking on a tree talking to…

Kagome sees Inuyasha as he is in the tree.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Grif: What?

Kagome: What's inuyasha doing?

Grif: Who is that?

Kagome: He's my boyfriend.

Grif: Where?

Kagome: In that tree.

Grif: Oh, he kinda looks like a dog to me.

Kagome: Well, he's a half-demon.

Grif: A what?

Kagome: A half-demon.

Grif: Whatever.

Blue base

Caboose: Can you be my best friend?

Inuyasha: no.

Inuyasha sniffs as he got Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha: She's here? How in the world she got here?

Caboose: What you talking about? Oh, does that mean we are buddies now?

Inuyasha drops on the ground as he sniffs like a dog.

Caboose: What do you smell? Oh, I know you're thinking….bacon! I know dogs love bacon.

Inuyasha: No you baka! I don't smell bacon for miles away. I only smell her.

Caboose: Who?

Inuyasha: Oh, a girlfriend that follows me here.

Caboose: You have a girlfriend? I mean that's cool and all. I hope your girlfriend is nice unlike Church's girlfriend who was really scary.

Inuyasha: Why in the heavens she's here in this blasted canyon.

Caboose: I bet cupid can help you.

Inuyasha: That is so stupid to say.

Kagome notices

Kagome: uh, oh!

Grif: What happen?

Kagome: I think we are spotted.

Grif: What is that?

Kagome: When I mention he's a half-demon. I mean to say he's a half-dog.

Grif: So, he can smell us.

Kagome: Yeah, he already knows I am here. Let's get out of here.

Grif: That's the best idea I can agree to.

They made their escape.

Inuyasha: I know they were here.

Caboose: I don't think so. I see lots and lots of Rocks. They just rocks. I think you're crazy.

Inuyasha: Dude, are you stupid or something?

Caboose: I don't know. Maybe I am smart or out of reach?

Inuyasha: Let's go back to base.

Caboose: Are we playing checkers when we get back?

Inuyasha: No! (Strange, It seems Kagome is here, what's she doing in this canyon anyways? That I want to know.)

Ataru stand top of the base stares at the Red base as the lone figure did the same thing on the Red base staring into Blue base.

Ataru: I know you're here.

Lum: I already knew where, you a. Darling.

As two figures each stand on their base to stare away as they are part of opposing team.

Author's notes: There will a slight delay due of college work. So please, for the love of humanity don't *&^%ing rush me. I can't promise to give the whole story. This story is more a open-story plot as I go. I can make a chapter depends how the plot should go.


	6. Big Secret is out

Chapter 4: The big secret is out

Blue Base

As both teams didn't make any attempts at all to attack each other until…

Caboose: Church! Church! Church! Church!

Church: What is it, Caboose? I hope nothing would end up being stupid.

Caboose: I love you're going to love this. I found a bucket of water which I use the bucket to get the water from the caves.

Church: You know what, why use that bucket of water for….I doesn't know like water the dogs.

Inuyasha: I'm not a dog! I am a half-demon for the last sake!

As Inuyasha screams from the tree he is on.

Church: Just do whatever you want with it. Frankly, I don't care.

Caboose: Ok, I just put this…..

Caboose trips and left the bucket flying to Ranma.

Ranma: Hey, what's going on…

Splash.

Caboose: Sorry! I trip. I hope you forgive….wait a second! Where's the new guy?

Church: What the?

Ranma transform into a chick.

Girl Ranma: Yes, guys. I am cursed by transforming into a girl by cool water.

Tucker: WOW! Hey, babe. You want to go to my room and go Bow Chicka Bow….

Girl Ranma: I'm a guy!

Girl Ranma punches Tucker into the sky.

Girl Ranma: Great, I am living in a nightmare.

Ataru: I don't think so. Because you're so sexy!

Ataru touches Girl Ranma as he gropes her.

Girl Ranma: I'm a dude! For humanity's sake!

Girl Ranma punches Ataru into the sky.

Church: Man, what you got this cursed thing?

Girl Ranma: Well, it all began when my idiot dad took me to China in the cursed spring which I fall into the spring of drowned girl.

Church: Does your fiancée know this?

Girl Ranma: Yeah, this actually creates a problem.

Church: Ok, Caboose did you get this?

Caboose: Wait, if you're a guy in a girl's body and your fiancée is also a girl. So that makes you…..a lesbian.

Girl Ranma: Yes, Caboose. I'm a lesbian.

Ataru: That sucks!

Tucker: I know, he's a guy, but wait how you get to turn back into a guy?

Girl Ranma: I need hot water to go back.

Caboose: Oh! I got another bucket of water which I found it is really hot.

Church: Where you get that?

Caboose: I was using it to make some tea.

Tucker: When you start to drink tea?

Caboose: Don't remember.

Ataru: Typical.

Girl Ranma: Give me that!

Ranma goes back to his guy form.

Ranma: Man, what a nightmare that was. I thought I can hold this worse secret for a long time.

Church: It's ok. WE all have problems like Tucker with his rock.

Tucker: Hey, it's a special rock.

Church: And Ataru is too damn a coward to say I love you to his own girlfriend.

Ataru: I'm no coward. I just not ready. That's all.

Church: Whatever.

Ranma: I mean we have stuck here in this blasted canyon.

Tucker: You know what weird that dude turns into chick is. I would go to place I can transform into a chick to have lesbian sex all the time.

Ataru: Dude, that was sick wrong. I wouldn't do that since those events.

Tucker: What happen?

Ataru: Seriously you don't want to know. Trust me.

Tucker: RIIGGHT.

Church: Ok, enough. Let's do our thing. I hope this conversation never happen. And no Tucker, you can't go splash water on Ranma or I seriously love to kill with my own bare hands. Including you, Ataru.

Ataru and Tucker: Fine.

They have hidden plans to make it happen when Church is not around.

Red Base

Simmons: Hey, Grif.

Grif: Yeah.

Simmons: Ever thought Blue team is the weird one around in this canyon and yet we are only sane team in this canyon? Ever thought about it?

Grif: Yeah, it always involves them like the one with Tex and the evil A.I. O'mally or something. I don't know, Simmons. I just wanted to go home. I just got drafted to fight some aliens who remind me that I lied about signing up. I wanted to kill some aliens. I mean this canyon is really stupid.

Simmons: Yeah, I mean it's a no deal about.

Akane: What you guys talking about?

Simmons: Oh, stuff like crazy adventures we have along with Blue team.

Akane: I know that feeling. I had been in adventures with Ranma couple of times.

Simmons: Who's that?

Akane: Oh, he's my fiancé. We were arranged by our dads who we don't want to.

Simmons: Wow, then you have traditional ways back home, huh?

Akane: Yeah, But I did love him which he's too proud to say it.

Lum: Just what happen to me with my darling!

Simmons: Whoa! Lum, where you come from?

Lum: Oh, I was up in the sky to scout around in this boxed canyon.

Simmons: I didn't know you can fly.

Lum: oh, it's common on my planet.

Simmons: Ok.

Akane: Back to the point, Lum what you mean my situation is like yours.

Lum: Well, not your arranged marriage is like mine. More like your relationship to Ranma is like mine in a similar way.

Akane: Why is that?

Lum: Well, he just denies our marriage and wants to chase girls.

Simmons: Wow, what a bad taste is that.

Lum: but I know he loves me deep down.

Simmons: Well, there has to be a logical way to explain this.

Lum: How you know?

Simmons: Well, I'm no expert at relationship. I mean there always a point of view. What I am trying to say to think what your darling point of view is.

Lum: His point of view?

Simmons: I mean you are a fine beautiful strong girl. Like the rest of you girls in our team, I completely understand how men's minds work.

Grif: Expect my sister is a complete dizty compare you three.

Akane: Yeah, but Ranma did say I love you to me back on adventure on China on Cursed springs.

Grif: Wait! What are the cursed springs?

Akane: Well…certain that someone or something got drowned in a spring as someone falls into it. They get cursed for life, but there is some spring can be used for a cure.

Grif: Scary stuff.

Akane: You have no idea I have been through.

Lum: Tell me about it.

Author's notes: For now on, I am writing each chapter for 1,000 words or more depends how it goes. See my fanfic Spartan and the Oni A.I. as a complete reedit version from chapters 2 to Chapter 20. Review if you think about the plot so far.


	7. Worse Case

Chapter 5: Worse Case

In the days of Blood Gulch, there is nothing else to do as Ataru and Tucker is harassing Ranma by transforming him into his girl form which become endless torment for poor Saotome. Meanwhile Caboose is annoying Inuyasha to play fetch with him. Until Doc came in…..

Doc: Ummmm, what's going on in here?

Church: Oh, hey Doc. You see we got new members one with alien fiancé, guy who can tranforms into a chick with cold water, and a dog.

Inuyasha: For the last Time! I'm not a damn dog! I'm a half-demon!

Church: Yeah, that pretty much covers everything.

Doc: I see. I just came by to check the new members their vitals.

Ataru; Hey, who this guy?

Church: Oh, Ataru meet Doc, the canyon's only medical doctor.

Doc: Nice to meet you.

Ataru: Oh.

Tucker: Also he is a coward.

Ataru: How you know?

Doc: Well, I'm a pacifist.

Ataru: What?

Ranma: Is that the one that babies suck on?

Tucker: No, that's a pacifier. He's a (*&^%ist.

Church: for the last time, Tucker. It's Pacifist!

Tucker: Whatever.

Doc: I'm going to check you vitals and head to Red team.

Ranma: Why you stick with us?

Doc: I can't. Resources are low. I'm considering a neutral. Besides I live in the Blue base for sleeping, but I sleep in a cave.

Church: That's good to know.

Doc: Yeah, nobody likes in this canyon.

Ataru: I know that feeling.

Doc: What you mean?

Ataru: back town, I'm well-known for causing damage and mass chaos which they called me Ataru the Jekyll or cancer of the class.

Doc: That's awful strange for someone like you for people call you that.

Ataru: Everyone, but one.

Doc: Like who?

Tucker: Oh, that hot alien babe who is so smoking hot!

Doc: I see.

Ataru: Yeah.

Doc: OK, I just start check your vitals and go to Red base.

Outside of Blue Base

Caboose: Wanna play fetch?

Inuyasha: No!

Caboose: Wanna chase a squirrel?

Inuyasha: No!

Caboose: How about…..a Frisbee?

Inuyasha: NO!

Caboose: How about…chasing cats?

Inuyasha: How about the quiet game?

Caboose: Oh oh oh I love that game!

Inuyasha: Well, starts right now.

As they stay quiet for about 30 minutes until Doc comes in.

Doc: Caboose, who this fellow right here?

Caboose is staying quiet.

Doc: Ok, hey you. I need to check your vitals.

Inuyasha is just sleeping on the tree as Doc is puzzled to know what is going on. Meanwhile on Red base.

Akane: So, your boyfriend is half-demon?

Donut: What kind of mixed-relationship is about?

Kagome: Oh, we just gathering the sacred Jewel in feudal Japan. But there is a necklace that he can be restrained with one word.

Lum: Tell us.

Donut: Yeah.

Kagome: Well, he just reminds me a dog, so I just say…sit.

On Blue base as Inuyasha fall off on the Tree to get hit on the floor by the moment when Kagome said sit.

Inuyasha: Damnit!

Caboose: Yeah, I win! I won the Quiet game!

Doc: OK? Oh, good sir.

Inuyasha: What you want?

Doc: I just need to check your vitals and head to Red Base.

As Doc check Inuyasha's Vitals and heads to Red Base.

Sarge: Men, I have made a new idea.

Grif: What is it, sarge?

Sarge: I have to think about warthog to be more dangerous than their tank.

Girf: with what?

Sarge: I was thinking to add rockets and lasers to make more dangerous.

Simmons: Sir, I think that's a good idea.

Grif: Due all respect which I have none, how the hell we going to get the rockets and the lasers?

Sarge: That's why we have command! You dolt!

Grif: Yeah, they never come in.

Sarge: Of Couse they do. That's why we must win this war.

Grif: Sir, all we do is nothing. We never attack at them at all.

Sarge: Shut up! We have work to do.

Donut: So, your fiancé can transform into a girl which it weird.

Akane: You don't say. Sometimes he use it to mock me or mock others to his advantage. But it's too strange when he's in his girl form.

Lum: That happens to my darling when that Stupid Kurma turns Darling into girl couple of times. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight.

Akane: You don't say.

Donut: So, to think about it? It's is too weird even for me.

Kagome: That is nothing to compare what I have been through.

Donut: What you mean?

Kagome: I faced demons, monsters, and weirdoes from the Feudal era. Nothing can compare to that.

Lum: Yeah, even I am from space.

Kagome: Of all Oni, you space ones are the nice ones.

Lum: well, my father is a space warlord, but he's nice father.

Akane: Yeah, your dad conquers planets for living.

Lum: Well, I did live a peaceful life back on Oniboshi, but I have crazy adventures in those days.

Akane: You don't say.

Donut: Oh, what's Oniboshi?

Lum: Oh, it's about the spiral arms of the Milky Galaxy about 80 light years from Earth.

Donut: What made you come to Earth?

Lum: Oh, to play a tag game for my species until I meet darling.

Kagome: Wow, did he purpose to you right in the spot?

Lum: well, he purpose in the last day which he won. But he kinda cheat the tag race.

Donut: How?

Lum: He just took…..my bra.

Akane: Wait, What?

Kagome: Something telling me that your darling did a dirty trick.

Lum: Yeah…he grabs my horns and purpose to me in that spot. Front of his world camera.

Donut: That's romantic.

Lum: I know.

Blue base

Tucker: So, you took her bra and…

Ataru: and grab her horns in order to win?

Tucker: But you purpose to her?

Ataru: Yeah, but she misunderstood it which it meant for Shinobu.

Tucker: You know, if you kept your mouth shut and then things could go your way.

Ataru: I know that.

Author's notes: This an open-plot story which it depends how chapter goes after the last chapter leads to. So, I don't expect this worse chapter. I am currently a college student which I will be delay in the Fanfic work. So, please don't complain about the updates.


	8. Big Mistake

Big Mistake

Doc arrives at Red Base

Doc: is anyone home?

Simmons: Who's here?

Doc: It's me.

Simmons: Oh, it's you.

Doc: OK, How are things over here?

Simmons: Oh, we got new teammates. Which it is kind of strange by the way that they are all female and Japanese?

Doc: I see. OK, I just going to check your vitals and…..

Sarge: Are you working for the blues?

Doc: Uh, no.

Sarge: Are you sure?

Doc: Yeah! I'm nobody side.

Sarge: Then you're no use for me.

Doc: But I have to check your vitals and head out of this canyon where nobody wants me.

Kagome: poor thing.

Doc: Excuse me, who are you?

Kagome: Oh, I'm Kagome. I'm the new member of red squad.

Doc: Well, I just need to check your vitals and to check the others and head my way.

Kagome: ok. I hoping you're not one of those perverts or are you?

Doc: Nope, I'm just a medical doc. But I am a pacifist.

Kagome: A what?

Simmons: He meant to say Pacifist. In general, he doesn't fight at all.

Kagome: Ok.

Doc: Yeah, it just I was rise by hippies. But I don't like fighting at all.

Kagome: Yeah, violence never resolves anything.

Lum: What's going on here?

Kagome: Oh, Lum. This is Doc.

Doc: well, hello there.

Lum: You are a pacifist?

Doc: Yes, I am a pacifist. Something trouble you?

Lum: How strange? I thought all earthlings like to fight each other?

Simmons: Lu, what you mean?

Lum: TO tell you the truth. I have been anger many times, but I'm a pacifist.

Kagome: You're a pacifist?

Lum: Yeah, I don't like to fight very much, but I only resort to it if I have to.

Kagome: I see what you mean.

Doc: Well, At least I'm not the only pacifist in this canyon.

Blue base

Tucker: Man, this sucks!

Ataru: tell me about it.

Tucker: I mean this blows when I got alien parasite coming out of my &^%.

Ataru: WoW! What happen? An alien egg got into your *&^?

Tucker: It all happen when I was force go on a quest to save some alien race from extinct which I gave birth to Junior. I miss that little dude.

Ataru: You don't say.

Tucker: So…yeah. How you feel when you're around with your hot girlfriend?

Ataru: That's out of the question!

Tucker: Why? I mean I would take the chance even she threw electrical shocks, but hey you manage to survive her shocks, right?

Ataru: Dude, you have no idea. First at all, Lum is great and all, but….

Tucker: But…..

Ataru: something telling me that if I do that, I can't go girlhunting no more.

Tucker: Wait, what? Girlhunting? Oh I get it, you have relationship issues.

Ataru: No, my argument is…..that I haven't finish my days of my youth and yeah I do love her, but my point is I don't want to get married so I can continue girlhunting.

Church: Dude, which is the worst excuse I have ever heard.

Tucker: Church?

Church: Seriously? Why don't you dump her?

Ataru: I can't.

Church: Then why not?

Ataru: Because without her, I'm just a worthless loser.

Church: Ok, but what about you love her and yet treat her like crap.

Ataru: Did you ever feel trapped when a girl tells you what you can't do.

Church: Yeah, I have kind of experience. With Tex.

Ataru: Who?

Tucker: oh, Church's girlfriend. I mean she's smoking hot. Bow Chicka Bow….

Church: Shut up, Tucker! She's not a object for &^%)'s sake!

Ataru: What happen between you two?

Church: She was love of my life and then she was gone forever.

Ataru: What you mean?

Church: I mean, we were nearly engage, but she was the main reason that we never got marriage. She has commitment problems because she will sleep with men and take their money. Sure, we hate each other and yet love each other. I just can't get over it.

Ataru: That's what I feel about Lum. She drives me crazy, not annoy.

Church: My point is doing make the same mistake what she did will happen to you.

Ataru: Yeah, that kind of happens before.

Tucker: What you mean?

Ataru: There was Elle, a hot babe. But I discover she's crazy flirting with 100,000 guys. She and I was about to get married, but after discovering she store all those guys in a freezer I didn't want.

Tucker: Dude, is she like guy-crazy freak?

Ataru: But I realize Lum is the one for me.

Church: Then why you don't tell her?

Ataru: That's the problem.

Church: What you mean?

Ataru: It's just I just live in a mask.

Tucker: A mask?

Ataru: All that girlhunting and treating her crap, it was all mask.

Church: An act?

Ataru: I mean what I suppose to say I love you to her when I treat her like crap?

Church: Hey hey! Don't get yourself down. I mean she will forgive you. But do it the right way.

Ataru: Yeah, you're right.

Sniper bullet hit the base.

Church: What was that?

Tucker: Are the reds are attacks?

Church: If they are? Hit the decks!

At red base as Kagome tested the sniper rifle.

Kagome: How you work this thing?

Akane: I hear that someone uses that to hit targets for 4 miles.

Kagome: Yeah, but this different from using a bow.

Lum: Hey, Donut, didn't you use one of these things?

Donut: Yeah, all you have to do is look at the telescope, aim, and shoot.

Kagome: Ok, fair and simple. This more different from bow and arrows.

She accidently fires the snipe while looking away as the bullet hits Ataru in his body armor as he hit the ground.

Tucker: Dude! Are you ok?

Ataru: Yeah, never been better.

Church: What the? How you manage to take the hit? That sniper bullet would hit like a dog.

Ataru: Yeah, I got the family curse of being undamaged.

Tucker: Lucky bastard.

Red Base as Kagome sneezes

Lum: Are you getting cold?

Kagome: No, someone is talking about me.

Lum: huh?

Author's notes: I have 4 weeks of college, so don't expect updates until further notice. As for Ryoga in Tomobiki will take time to complete. I will expand the story into the after events of Red vs. Blue season 8: Revelations, but I won't reveal not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

New Orders

After a certain incident, both teams did nothing until….

Sarge: Men, I have drawn the conclusion to our situation.

Grif: Wow, which is…

Sarge: It's the time to test our warthog.

Lopez comes in with the warthog that has missiles and lasers on the turrent.

Grif: How the hell you make that?

Sarge: It was easy; I use all spare parts where we can find. And also Lum help us to make our beauty machine.

Grif: What?

Lum: I helped Sarge with hard parts and computer modifications.

Grif: Whoa, how you learn that stuff? I mean you're a girl.

Lum: Well, I was learning in school to know about machines, basic mechanics, and other things.

Grif: In what grade level? In college?

Lum: About in elementary.

Grif: What?

Sarge: Anyways, in case Lopez gets destroyed, Lum will be our new mechanic.

Lum: Thank you, sir.

Sarge: You're welcome. Grif, get everyone for a staff meeting.

In Blue base

Tucker: Hey, Church. If Sheila is gone, who knows how to ride that thing besides of Caboose?

Church: That I don't know. What about you?

Ataru: (sigh) nope, they didn't teach us in basic training.

Church: Well, we tried. I mean we need a mechanic to upgrade this tank to….I dunno.

Tucker: Oh! How about a pimp mobile?

Church: Tucker, for the last time. NO!

Tucker: Oh, come on.

Ranma: Why not put in some…I dunno things to encounter the reds?

Church: Ranma, I like your idea. But what we put?

Tucker: Yeah, the only mechanic on this canyon is Lopez.

Ataru: Who's Lopez?

Church: The red's mechanic robot which he only mechanic robot.

Ranma: Damn, Oh well. We could kidnap the lopez.

Tucker: No way, he's too loyal to Sarge.

Church: Well, there is nothing we can't do.

Ataru: There is another mechanic they got.

Church: Who?

Ataru: It's Lum.

Tucker: What? Your girlfriend is a mechanic?

Ataru: Well, for starters, she is an alien which she knows about engineering more than we do. I see her doing engineering on some basis.

Church: So, she is a mechanic?

Ataru: Yep.

Caboose: Who is an alien?

Tucker: Caboose? Where you come from?

Caboose: I don't know.

Church: OK. Are you suppose annoy Inuyasha?

Caboose: Well, he is on sleepy time. So, I left to join you guys.

Church: Oh, great.

Caboose: He's a strange fellow to begin with.

Church: Mission complete for you.

Caboose: Anyways…..you have an alien girlfriend?

Ataru: Yes, I do.

Caboose: I remember Church's girlfriend was mean and scary.

Tucker: And he call her a slut.

Church: That's not he said.

Tucker: Whatever.

Inuyasha: What's going on?

Caboose: Hi, best friend!

Inuyasha: First, you are not my friend. And second, have you notice red team is up to something?

Tucker: What you mean?

Inuyasha: I was in recon and I have overheard them saying….

As Inuyasha explains the story as he heard them talking in their staff meeting.

Sarge: Men, tomarrow we will kill all the reds.

Akane: Question.

Sarge: What is it, Tendo?

Akane: Can we spare the new members? I mean we have business with them.

Sarge: Fine, we kill only 3 blues and not the rest.

Grif: I think that's stupid.

Kagome: You want us to kill our boyfriends in this attack?

Simmons: Grif, is that rude to them? I mean how long you haven't seen them?

Lum: About 8 months. And we have unfinished business with them.

Simmons: See, they don't to kill them.

Grif: Yeah, I hope we can get out of this rock.

Sarge: Enough, we have to attack the blues and end this war.

Grif: About time.

Sarge: Now we need some rest before our big day with our modification warthog.

Back to the Blue base as Inuyasha finishes his story.

Church: They made a new warthog and they have decided to spare the new guys, huh?

Caboose: Yeah, all of us 4 are going to live.

Tucker: No, they live and we die.

Caboose: I don't understand of this complex.

ODST Troopers: Eh, guys.

Church: Can I help you guys?

ODST Trooper: Oh, I receive orders from Blue Command to start transfer you guys out of here.

Church: What? When this happen?

ODST Trooper: Well, it just did. Here are your transfer papers and you are expected to leave in 30 minutes.

Ataru: A change of event.

ODST Trooper: Also All Japanese members are expect to transfer.

Tucker: the new guys?

ODST Trooper: Yep. Here you go.

He gave them their transfer papers.

Church: Great.

Tucker: What I got. I got transfer with Alien thing.

Ataru: Sucks to be you. What I got is… What you guys got?

Ranma: Same as you.

Inuyasha: Me too.

Caboose: Yeah, I am going to meet new people.

Inuyasha: But I can get away from him.

ODST Trooper: Have a nice day and be there in 30 minutes. Also we are going to leave someone behind.

Sister: Can I have this base?

Red Base

Grif: Yep, I hope this attack will be a success and we can all go home.

Simmons: Yeah, I can go home and rest.

ODST Trooper 2: Excuse me, are you Simmons and Grif?

Simmons: Yes, soldier. What did command said?

ODST Trooper 2: That all red members are expect to be transfer to new bases.

Grif: New bases? What made them change their minds?

ODST Trooper 2: It just they have change of plans.

ODST Trooper 2: We have already informed your officer and the others of their transfer. So be preparing for 30 minutes.

Simmons: Ok.

ODST Trooper 2: Oh, Private Grif, you are promoted to rank of Sargent. Have a nice day.

Grif: I'm a sarge?

Simmons: It looks like it.

Sarge: In the Sam's Hill is this? A transfer? This is unacceptable for us. We haven't finished our war.

Simmons: I'm afraid to break it to you. Command changes their minds and decides to move us.

Sarge: I refuse to go.

Grif: Now I can get out of this *&^%ing canyon forever!

Simmons: (sigh)

End…NOT!

Author: Sorry about this chapter update, the story will move forward after season 8 of red vs. blue as the real adventure begins...

A strange being on canyon

Naraku: At long last, I can my revenge on Inuyasha. Am I right?

A being which it is the Meta, season 6 and 8 villian who has brought back to life by Naraku who swore revenge on Red and Blue team.

Naraku: Now, then we will plot our revenge.

Naraku laughs as Meta watches while he becomes his loyal minion.

Author's notes: Yep, Naraku is back on Business and brought the Meta to cause carnage and destruction to our cast. And If you watch season 6,7, and 8 of Red vs. Blue, Church will not be in the plot as he is replace by Agent Washington. Ataru, Ranma, and Inuyasha will be back as Blue members while Lum, Akane, and Kagome on Red Team. So comment and review this story.


	10. Phantom Menace

Phantom Menace

In Naraku's lair

Naraku: I have revived you to do me a favor.

Meta growls

Naraku: Those reds and blues cause your death, right?

Meta growls in a form as a yes.

Naraku: I see. Now then, here's the sacred jewel shard.

Naraku shows the shard to the Meta.

Naraku: I heard one of your fellow agents named Wyoming. He was killed in the old canyon where Red and Blues have killed one of your kind.

Meta nodded and left with the shard.

CT: Yes, master. You have revived me, I never felt better than I was before.

Naraku: Yes, somehow the Jewel has return, but into the future than I have thought before. I heard an alien species found the jewel which they have accidently shatter it which it is spread across space.

CT: What is this jewel means to you.

Naraku: It is a ultimate power for one to control all who will bow down to me.

CT: What about the aliens?

Naraku: They will be my minions.

CT: I see.

Naraku: Now, Find Inuyasha and lure him to his doom.

CT: At once, my lord.

Naraku: Everything is according to plan.

Meanwhile, in the new bases of Red and Blue until return of cast from chapter 9 and Washington replaces Church.

Blue base

Ataru: Hey, guys what happen to Church.

Caboose: Oh, Church is a computer program that leads us crazy adventures and stuff got destroyed.

Tucker: And the Aliens thought Church was sort of a god.

Ranma: Weird?

Washington: I have nothing to say since I was part of this.

Inuyasha: Some epic adventure you guys have.

Tucker: What you? What you did while we gone?

Ranma: Nothing much, all we did was nothing and stuffs we did.

Inuyasha: lack of adventure has bored me to death.

Ranma: Also one question, who this guy?

Washington: I am Washington. I used to be a agent for the Chairman, but I decide to stay with Caboose and Tucker to avoid arrest.

Ranma: I see.

Caboose: Yeah, it was a crazy adventure.

Inuyasha: For you.

Red base

Sarge: So, ladies how were your transfer?

Kagome: Boring as hell.

Akane: Yeah, we have to deal with perverts a lot.

Lum: (sigh) it was really annoying.

Simmons: It sucks to be you.

Lum: Yeah, I have turn down many guys because I told them I was a married woman.

Grif: It could be worse since we have to deal with Meta.

Akane: The Meta?

Simmons: He's a monster who bends on carnage and whatever he wanted to.

Kagome: What kind of a monster?

Simmons: The kind of a superhuman monster.

Kagome: Oh.

Akane: So, you have adventures without us?

Grif: Most likely, yes.

Donut: Did you have fun?

Lum: Well no, donut.

Donut: Oh, I see.

Blue base

Ataru: Now, we nothing else to do.

Washington: Yeah another pointless day.

Ataru: So, what we do?

Washington: That I don't know.

Caboose: So, tucker what we do?

Tucker: I don't know that. Beats me.

Ranma: Yeah.

Inuyasha: (sigh) I wish some happen right now.

At the Canyon cliff

CT: Washington? What he is doing here? But things are getting interesting around here. OK, who is this Inuyasha guy? Hmmmmmmmmm? And what's going over there?

Red Base

Lum: So, Sarge what are we going to do?

Sarge: I don't know. But we got our warthog.

Grif: Are you going do what I know?

Sarge: Yes, finish what we have begun.

Grif: Oh crap.

Kagome: So Simmons, how you feel when you have adventures?

Simmons: I didn't have adventures that much as things went crazy with Meta who was after us for reasons for unknown. Heck, the blues know what is going on.

Kagome: Oh.

Simmons: Besides, I think if you're here. Then your guys are here.

Kagome: Pretty much.

Blue Base

Inuyasha: Huh? Washington, have you seen someone besides of the Reds?

Washington: What you mean?

Inuyasha: I'm picking a scent not from here.

Washington: What? Agents?

Inuyasha: It's here.

Red Base

Kagome: Huh? I sense something.

Simmons: What is it?

Kagome: It's here.

Simmons: What?

Kagome: The Jewel shard. How it got here?

Simmons: Kagome, What's going on here?

Kagome: The jewel….I thought I destroyed it for good and now it's back.

Simmons: What Jewel?

Kagome: The Sacred Jewel.

Simmons: A Sacred Jewel?

Kagome: The jewel that every demon is after even humans are trying to get their hands on to gain power no other even it bring back the dead.

Simmons: How you know?

Kagome: Because I know. And it's right on canyon on the edge.

CT: Oh, crap. How the hell she knows?

Simmons: Who is that?

Kagome: She has a shard on her back about 6.

Simmons: Six?

CT: Better call back up.

Inuyasha: Oh no you don't!

CT: What?

CT dodges Inuyasha's attack.

CT: Who are you?

Inuyasha: Keh, I'm Inuyasha. Try remembering as I gut you.

CT: So, you're the one that the master is searching for.

Inuyasha: What master?

CT: Heh, The one who revive me with the shards.

Inuyasha: Impossible! Kagome destroyed the Jewel before.

CT: Wrong! The Jewel you destroyed was a parallel one and there is another made by ancient alien race.

Inuyasha: What?

CT: Don't get me wrong. YOU know what I mean.

Washington: CT? I thought you're dead?

CT: Washington, long times no see. I have brought news.

Washington: Don't fatter me, why are you here?

CT: The Meta has return.

Washington: Impossible, he was dead in the fall.

CT: Don't get logical on me; all the master did was to revive the Meta. Now, he will bring back our fellow agents to search for the shards to reunite the jewel for galactic conquest.

Washington: What in the Reach are you talking about?

CT: You see.

Sniper bullet hit CT in the shoulder

CT: What?

CT sees Kagome aims the sniper weapon towards CT.

CT: Damn, I have to retreat for now!

Inuyasha: You are not going anywhere until you tell me who revive you.

CT: Your old enemy.

Washington: Who?

CT: Bye!

Rockets hit the ground knocking out Inuyasha and Washington as CT gets away in Pelican with hired mercenaries.

Washington: Blackwater mercenaries?

Inuyasha: Who was that person?

Washington: A former fellow agent.

Author's note: My latest chapter yet, I know some questions will be raise about the Jewel ordain. Hey, ever head of ancient aliens theory. Yeah, whatever. The adventure will be encounter with resurrect agents with jewel powered upgrades. CT and Meta are Naraku's minions as they recover their fellow agents to fight against our cast. Review about the chapter so far.


	11. Worse Fears

Worse fears

After CT escape from Inuyasha and Washington, both teams agree to discuss of the matter as Kagome explains about the sacred Jewel.

Washington: Are you telling me, that jewel has the power to…..

Kagome: Yes, to enhance the user and gives them better power than they never have before.

Sarge: That sounds a big threat.

Akane: So, what happens if they combine the jewel?

Kagome: Nothing can stop them until I can destroy it.

Lum: What you mean?

Kagome: I have the spritiual powers to stop it. Or else all life is doom.

Tucker: So, you're telling me that thing can bring back anyone from the dead, right?

Kagome: Yes, but it cannot bring AI bring from life. It's has be a person.

Caboose: Like a dog?

Inuyasha: Caboose, shut up.

Ranma: That Jewel is pretty dangerous to touch, right.

Simmons: Wait! It can bring someone back from life?

Kagome: As long he or she has shards until remove.

Washington: So, the Meta is not alive at all.

Caboose: More like Zombies

Kagome: You know the Meta?

Washington: Yes, I used work with him.

Lum: What happen with him?

Washington: Everything went fine during the program until he went rouge and was a pawn for the director. All he wanted was power. Last time he was killed I thought he was done for.

Simmons: Yeah, no crap. He tried to kill us.

Kagome: WE have to gather the shards before they can unite them.

Grif: No!

Rest: What?

Grif: No way, I am not going to join your stupid adventure.

Kagome: Grif, everyone will dead.

Grif: Yeah, everyone but me.

Sarge: Grif, we have to help them.

Grif: Sarge as I recalled. That Meta tried kill me and I nearly got killed in the process. If that involves me getting kill. Forget it!

Simmons: Grif, Why you being so selfish?

Grif: Because that's what I am.

Simmons: Grif, I know you man. It just you are just an unhappy person. All you do is doing care about yourself. If you don't want to join. Fine stay. Don't come begging to come for all we care.

Grif: That's fine with me.

Ataru: Whoa, there! Grif, aren't you consider help us in this adventure?

Grif: Why, it's none of your business.

Ataru: I understand what you feel. I used to be afraid, but after certain events have changed me even that….I still afraid admit something.

Lum: What?

Ataru: look, Grif I am trying to say that it's better have friends that save you or rather to die alone all because your stupid reasons. You need to face those fears.

Grif just walks away.

Donut: Sir, Do I go get him?

Sarge: No, let him be. Let him go.

Donut: Ok.

Tucker: One thing, what we do for transports?

Sarge: Don't worry, we have spare warthogs in our base.

Tucker: How many you got?

Sarge: About 4, I think.

Washington: We will use them.

Tucker: Wait! I think I remember something. Caboose, remember the time we have revive Church.

Caboose: Yeah. With the Aliens.

Tucker: I have learned the Alien's language.

Lum: what kind of Language?

Tucker: They go like like "barg Barg"

Lum: I know those words, they are the Crunchbite race.

Caboose: Like the one I used to call the alien before you came to our old canyon.

Tucker: Lum, how you know?

Lum: I heard this over planetary school about the Crunch race. They were considered be wide known race in my sector. They are considering being a cult from their mother planet.

Ataru: Lum, how you know about them?

Lum: We used to have transfer students. Also my father knew them during his campaigns.

Ataru: How amazing.

Tucker: Back the topic, I overheard them about something of Jewel.

Caboose: What kind of a jewel? Is it sparking?

Tucker: No, dumb$# the jewel we are talking about.

Caboose: Oh, I don't like evil jewels anyways.

Akane: So, our first mission is contact to the aliens, right?

Washington: That's the plan.

Inuyasha: What the shards?

Kagome: We will find them along the way.

Naraku's lair which it is the Blackwater HQ building as Naraku taken disguise as CEO of the company.

Naraku: So CT, have you found Inuyasha?

CT: Yes, sir. He is with the blue team that I never forget those faces even the red guys that I know.

Naraku: And?

CT: that teal green blue member was part of the alien race prophecy I heard of.

Naraku: hmmmmmmmmmm, things are about to get interesting. Eh, Wyoming?

Wyoming: Yes, my lord. I have target Tucker under O'mally. But he will be my worthy prize.

Naraku: How you feel being revived?

Wyoming: Nothing better I might say.

Naraku: Meta.

Meta growls

Naraku: Gather your fellow agents that you knew and CT will join you to destroy them.

Meta growls in a form as yes, master.

Naraku: by the way, gather any shards you could find, bring them to me.

Meta growls in a form of a yes.

Naraku: Good.

Meta left with Wyoming.

Naraku: Now the Jewel is mine for the taking.

CT: Permission to ask, what of this jewel you seek?

Naraku: There is two jewels were made thousands of years ago. An ancient alien race known as Crunchbite, gave people of ancient Japan the Sacred Jewel in form of friendship. The jewel once acted as connector to both worlds, but once the one shatters and the other one does the same thing. Although the same jewel, one will be reunited and other still shattered. The one from Earth may be destroyed, but another still exists. I will use it to rule the galaxy.

CT: I see my lord.

Naraku: Heh, even Inuyasha didn't know that. Tell me, did the girl that Inuyasha is always around with was there?

CT: No.

Naraku: Really? Then how you got a wound?

CT: There was a girl on red team fire sniper weapon at me.

Naraku: Then she is here.

CT: What you mean?

Naraku: Ct, that girl can see the shards. I wanted you to follow them and if they go to the alien race, get information where the shards are.

CT: Understood.

Author's Notes: The Sacred Jewel has a twin sister in the adventure. More updates will come in a planned schedule as I come up with the plot. Ideas will be shared. Remember this is a open plot story.


	12. Great Prophecy

The Great Prophecy

As they got to the hanger of Red base contains 4 warthogs ready to go.

Sarge: They are thing of beauty.

Tucker: So, we ride them right?

Sarge: Damn, right. It can only be seat by 3 people.

Donut: I called Shotgun.

Simmons: Damnit

Tucker: Washington?

Washington: I get to ride the thing.

Tucker: Cool,I called shotgun.

Caboose: And I get the turret thing.

Ataru: So, who knows to drive that thing?

Inuyasha: Well, not me But I called shotgun gun.

Ranma: Then I will.

Ranma gets on the warthog while Inuyasaha gets the shotgun seat while Ataru gets on Turrent.

Akane: I called Driver.

Kagome: Shotgun.

Akane: Lum, aren't coming to the turrent.

Lum: No, rather in fact I will fly alongside you guys.

Ataru: Don't worry, she fly pretty fast.

Washington: OK, let's go.

Sarge: Simmons, get the music going.

The Tejano music is starting

Washington: What is that?

Sarge: What you talk about?

Tucker: why you like that music?

Sarge: I don't know, it's kind of catchy.

Washington: Never mind that. Let's go.

They go into the road until they head to an area where Tucker was once found.

Tucker: Wait, stop!

They stop

Ranma: What is it, Tucker?

Tucker: I think the place where we found and revive Church.

Caboose: Yeah.

Ranma: looks too much sand in this place.

Ataru: Yeah, it always reminds of the beach full of babes.

Lum: Darling!

Ataru: Just kidding.

Sarge: Yeah, we encounter some aliens.

Washington: Oh them.

Lum: What they were doing?

Tucker: Oh, they were doing some religion thing as they believe Church was sort of a god or something.

Lum: Oh.

Akane: Hey, there is something on the walls.

They go to the wall depicting the Crunchbite holding a Jewel giving to humans in Japanese clothing.

Akane: It looks like a jewel.

Kagome: That's the sacred Jewel I talk about.

Tucker: Yeah, but there is another one in the different hand.

It shows the Crunchbite ruler holds the Jewel in his hands.

Inuyasha: It looks another one exists as well.

Kagome: Of course, it explains everything that I sense the jewel shards.

Tucker: Hey, look what I found.

Tucker holding a shard.

Kagome: Give me that!

Tucker: Ok.

Tucker gives Kagome the shard.

Kagome: This never falls in the wrong hands.

Caboose: Shiny

Kagome: Becareful, if you hold this for long extended period of time, it can turn you evil.

Tucker: Wait a sec, if the aliens made two jewels, then why they didn't mention in their prophecy.

Akane: That's a good question to ask.

Washington: What prophecy?

Tucker: Oh, this.

Tucker shows off with the energy sword as it impressed Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Nice sword you got there.

Tucker: Yeah, about this. I was forced to go on a quest to save them until Junior was the chosen one to save his own race.

Lum: I have heard of the tale of Chosen Sword. Once the Sword has chosen its master, it cannot touch by another.

Tucker: How you know?

Lum: That's the tale of the Crunchbite kids are always telling to each other.

Simmons: Yeah, sure. Let's go to the topic. If the jewel on earth is copy of the original and somehow the original is shattered?

Kagome: Unless they are connected.

Simmons: It could be…..but who someone after this?

Kagome: There is one wants the jewel for takeover.

Inuyasha: I got the feeling he's back somehow.

Washington: Another why CT is working for the Black Water Company?

Ranma: This is quite puzzling.

Donut: Or maybe it's a diabolical plot to destroy us and take over the universe?

They stare at Donut except Caboose who was looking away as he stared at the wall.

Ataru: I rather agree the one wants the jewel for takeover.

Tucker: yea.

Simmons: Me too.

Caboose: Guys! GUYS!

Tucker: What is it, Caboose?

Caboose: That face is uncanny…

Washington: What you mean caboose?

Caboose: He kinda reminds me of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? Let me see.

Inuyasha sees the wall and which the dog-demon does striking features that looks like him.

Caboose: See, told you.

Akane: Wait; there is a text under the picture. It's kinda gibberish to say.

Lum: Let me see.

Simmons: What does it say?

Lum: It says, "The Great Slayer will rise to defeat the evil and the Purifier will cleanse the Jewel as the Evil has spread the copy Jewel ill to the original as it was hidden in many pieces."

As Lum read the text and the next picture that looks like Kagome holding the Jewel surround by the Crunchbite race.

Tucker: Wait! This the prophecy they have been waiting for?

Sarge: SO, this could be an epic adventure of all time.

Caboose: I love adventures.

Ataru: (sigh) here we go again.

Washington: Let' go before we attract any attention.

They hope into the warthogs as Lum grabs Ataru by the arm as they drove away.

CT: So, the Great Slayer prophecy, eh? CT, here.

Naraku: Yes, CT.

CT: I overheard them about Great Slayer Prophecy?

Naraku: No, but I assume Inuyasha is the slayer while the girl purify the Jewel.

CT: Meaning it will be destroyed.

Naraku: Go to the aliens and somehow convince them to turn against them.

CT: Yes, master.

Naraku: By the way, have the red leader to turn against them.

CT: Why?

Naraku: I will explain to my puppet.

CT: What Puppet?

Puppet: As I.

CT turns around to see Naraku's puppet.

CT: So, you're him.

Puppet: Yes, Naraku has sent me to oversee your mission. Now, we must go to the Crunchbite and I will get the red leader to betray them.

CT: Of course. If we have one of them turn against each other, we can gather the shards without problems.

Puppet: Precisely. These fools know nothing what awaits them.

CT: Alright, let's go.

They left as they right behind the trail of our heroes as the quest begins.

Author's notes: This the 2 day chapter update until the Fall Semester for my college. Comment and review the chapter.


	13. Encounters

The encounters

As our heroes continue to drive along the way until night fall as they make camp.

Kagome: Tucker, when we meet the aliens?

Tucker: Oh, them. You see they are on this planet and mostly I heard they were in some temple whatever it's called when we were the place before.

Akane: A temple, huh?

Ranma: Seems they are kind of crazy.

Tucker: It seems like it.

Sarge: So, our first mission is contract with them.

Tucker: Pretty much, but I wanted to know who kill them.

Washington: W…what you mean?

Tucker: I see the dead bodies and who or whatever killed them?

Ranma: Good question.

Ataru: Could be the Meta.

Washington: You could be right. (Damn, if they found out I was working for the Meta, no doubt they lynch me.)

Lum: Wash, you looked worried.

Washington: Oh, it's nothing.

Simmons: If the aliens are there, but we can't speak their language.

Lum: Ahem!

Simmons: Well, Lum can.

Ataru: Lum, we spent all day at Onsen's boring English class and yet learn the Crunchbite.

Lum: Well, Darling I always pay attention and there was one crunchbite teacher who taught my class his language.

Caboose: It goes barg barg barg.

Lum: Yeah, but you said was I I I

Caboose: Cool, I learn my first words.

Simmons: What? How about Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg ebarg

Lum: Hmmmm, you said was…I am a dumb human.

Simmons: What?

Sarge: Ha Ha, that was funny. How about…Barg Barg Barg eh Barg Barg…..barg Barg.

Lum: Sir, you said that Grif is a fat &^% and deserve….. to die.

Sarge: HA, I was right.

Simmons: (sigh)

Kagome: Now on, Lum will be our translator to the aliens.

Inuyasha: keh, that's all we need.

Ranma: I'm not sure of this, but we do need her help for this.

Washington: We need go sleep for the day ahead. I keep guard.

Sarge: Me too.

Ataru: Ok.

AS the night goes on until Washington falls asleep while Sarge is awake. A eerie sound.

Sarge: What was that?

He follows the sound until he hears a voice.

CT: Hey, Red. Remember me?

Sarge: Come out you old rat!

CT: It's me, remember?

Sarge: I know you. You tried to kill us!

CT: Oh about it. I have a job for you.

Sarge: there is no way in hell; I am going to help you!

CT: Oh, really? Because someone is right…..

Puppet knocks Sarge out of cold

CT: Behind you.

Puppet: Hmmmm, he could be useful in the master's plan.

CT: What you mean?

Puppet: You see this shard. The master can control him in the right time. But that blasted girl can only see the shards if it's evil. The master can control him only in certain time when the Girl is not looking.

CT: I see then.

The Puppet puts in the shard into Sarge's body as it enters it.

Puppet: Now, we must flee.

CT: Yes, we should.

They fled the scene until Moring came.

Simmons: Sarge?

Donut: Sarge?

Ataru: Where is the Sarge?

Ranma: Hey, Inuyasha have you pick up his scent?

Inuyasa: Yeah, he is here.

Inuyasah points out and runs towards Sarge who is about to wake up.

Simmons: Sarge, what happen?

Sarge: I don't know.

Donut: Sir, did you go sleep walking?

Sarge: Maybe?

Ranma: I remember the time with Akane.

Akane: Ranma?

Akane hits Ranma with her hammer

Akane: I was sleepy in that damn Incense.

Ranma: Hey, if that old creep didn't make that and none of that will ever happen.

Washington: Alright, Enough. Man, we should have a move on.

Tucker: Yeah, we have a temple to go to.

Ranma: Tucker's right.

Inuyasha: Wait a second.

Simmons: Inuyasha, what it is?

Inuyasha: He was here.

Ataru: What?

Inuyasha: Naraku. Damnit he's back from Hell? That's impossible! I thought we killed him in the feudal era.

Donut: The Feudal era?

Inuyasha: Yeah, that was the copy jewel was. I think I know he was going.

Washington: What you mean?

Inuyasha: He is looking for the shards.

Sarge: What you mean?

Kagome: Because he wants the jewel for power.

Sarge: Oh.

Inuyasha: WE don't have enough time.

Washington: He's right.

AS they left the area, a certain insect like creature is following our heroes as in Naraku's lair where he can sense it.

Naraku: So he knows.

BlackWater worker: Sir, our troops are deploying near the temple with CT, sir. What are her orders?

Naraku: Inform her that Inuyasha will arrive and wipe the aliens once they kill inuyasha.

BlackWater worker: Yes, sir.

Naraku: Once I lure you into your doom, but if that blackfire I will use one of your companions to betray you. All is according to plan.

At the mesa valley as our heroes are nearing the temple.

Tucker: Look! It's the temple ahead of us.

Simmons: Finally at last.

Donut: And everything is going to be ok.

Until explosion

Ataru: What the?

Washington: What?

Banshees come out nowhere and attacking our heroes.

Washington: Guys! I don't we think we got a warm welcome.

The banshees stop shooting until the Crunchbites appear in the top edges on the canyon.

Simmons: Oh, crap.

Tucker: I thought they are usually friendly.

Inuyasha: No, you think.

Crunchbite: Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg.

Caboose: What he say?

Lum: Um, he said, "This is for our brothers you killed in the desert."

Sarge: We didn't kill them.

Tucker: Wait a sec, we didn't kill them. Tell them it was the Meta.

Lum: Ok. Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg.

Crunchbite: Barg? Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg. Barg?

Lum: They said, "It was the strange being who witness the slaying of their brothers. Then who?

Inuyasha: Damn Naraku, using dirty tricks to get rid of us.

Simmons: Does Naraku do this?

Kagome: Sadly yes. YOU have no idea we been through.

Ataru: Lum can you convince them to stop shooting?

Lum: Darling, I am afraid we are….to say…. Is we are doom.

Tucker: I don't die as a virgin.

Washington: Well, we can fight our way out.

Ranma: Yeah, try to fight against a whole army.

Caboose: This is the end.

A loud barg is heard until a certain Crunchbite appear

Junior: Barg?

Ataru: What he say?

Lum: He said was…."Dad?"

Tucker: Dad? Wait, Junior!

Author's Notes: The two day update as Tucker reunites Junior from Season 5 if you watch it. Will Junior save our heroes or Naraku's lies will win the day? Next time on this story.


	14. Reunions

Reunion

As the Crunchbite Aka Junior comes downs from the cliff as he comes close to our heroes.

Junior: honk Brag? Honk Barg Barg Barg eh honk?

Tucker: Lum, what he said?

Lum: He said, "Dad? What are you doing in here?"

Tucker: Well, for starters we didn't kill your kind and please don't kill us.

Lum: Barg Barg Barg Honk Barg honk honk eh Barg Barg Barg honk eh barg.

Junior: Barg Barg Honk barg Honk honk barg.

Lum: He said, "If you didn't, then who?"

Washington: I did!

Everyone: What!

Washington: Well, involved.

Tucker: Why Wash?

Inuyasha: What made you do it?

Washington: It all happen when….i worked with Meta.

Inuyasha: YOU worked with monster?

Simmons: It's true.

Sarge: Yeah.

Washington: I did it under orders. The Chairman wanted epsilon, but the Meta betrayed me.

Ataru: Sucks to be you.

Washington: Yeah, looks like that.

Akane: Well, you are not all bad guy.

Washington: So, go ahead and shoot me.

Junior: Barg Barg eh Honk.

Lum: Ummm, he said, "Don't like that."

Washington: What?

Lum: He meant to say don't like that.

Washington: And?

Junior: barg Barg barg honk honk Barg.

Lum: TO prove your innocence is to go to the temple where it tests everyone's purity.

Simmons: Great, a test.

Ranma: A trial, huh?

Inuyasha: Training, huh?

Ataru: I hate tests.

Caboose: Yeah! I love adventures!

The Crunchbites take our heroes into the Temple as a whole crowd of Crunchbite.

CT: What the hell is this? This not supposes to happen.

Blackwater Soldier: When we attack?

CT: When those idiots are dead. Or…..

Puppet: I will deal with them.

Blackwater soldier: Ok, then. Just give us the signal.

At the ground, the Crunchbites are staring at our heroes as they get into the temple.

Tucker: Man, they must be many more than we encountered.

Caboose: Nice aliens.

Washington: Unless you piss them off.

Tucker: So, Junior is their leader or something?

Junior: Barg. Barg Honk barg honk.

Lum: He said he is.

Sarge: Wow, leading an alien race must be hard work.

Junior: Barg honk honk barg.

Sarge: What he said?

Lum: He said, "It is very hard."

Sarge: Tell me about it.

Washington: Let's go and see this trial is worth anything.

As they about to go into the Temple.

Junior: Barg Barg Barg honk honk honk Barg Barg Barg Barg Barg honk Barg Honk.

Tucker: ok.

Lum: He said, "The sacred Jewel is shattered, but we have found shards which they in the temple."

Kagome: And?

Junior: Honk Barg.

Lum: Chosen ones?

Simmons: Wait? Are we the prophecy?

Donut: It looks like it.

Caboose: Are we going to be heroes?

Junior: honk Barg Barg Barg honk Barg Honk honk Barg Barg Barg honk Barg Honk.

Lum: He said, "The legendary blade that only Dog-being can wield as it was foretold."

Inuyasha: huh? Legendary blade? Tell me, what it does?

Junior: Barg Barg Barg honk Honkhonk barg barg barg.

Lum: He says, "To defeat the evil one."

Inuyasha: Oh, right let's do this.

Tucker: Whatever.

Washington: I hope this got to be worth it.

Our heroes go in the Temple as they see things different from the one in the desert.

Akane: This place is huge!

Echoes

Washington: we need keep an eye out. You never know what is lurking in these places.

As they continue to walk the hallways of the Crunchbite temple as they enter the main room as two statues stand before them.

Ranma: What are thoses?

Ataru: Beats me.

Kagome: Huh? I thought we came for a trial or something.

Statue: Halt!

Simmons: What was that?

Statue: None shall pass.

Donut: Ah! The Statues are talking.

Statue: Well, phil over there can't talk due of malfunction error. So, anyways oh chosen ones welcome to the temple of heroes of Crunchbite race has been waiting for.

Inuyasha: When I get the blade?

Statue: (sigh) can you be patience for once? I was saying…..oh, you will take a trial will in hologram vision on your head.

Caboose: You mean our minds to face our greatest fears that we ever face in our lifetime even our darkest fears.

Statue: What? How you know about the trial?

Kagome: Caboose, how did you know?

Ataru: I always you disconnected with reality?

Inuyasha: That's I wanted to know.

Sarge: You are one strange blue.

Caboose: I don't know.

Inuyasha: Can give this trial and get over with.

Statue: I warn you, this trial is not going to be pretty.

Washington: Let's go with it.

Statue: Fine, humans are so damn Shisnos.

Ranma: a what?

Statue: You heard me, A damn $%$^ing shisnos you are.

Simmons: Guys, let's not get the statue piss out.

Lum: (Oni Langauge) humans are shisnos except for darling which he is not.

Ataru: Lum, what did you say?

Lum: Oh, I mean stupid Statue.

Ataru: Right.

Statue: you know what I start the trial right now!

A strange gas appeared.

Donut: Huh, smells like perfume from Sears….

Donut fell asleep.

Simmons: I think I want to go to take a nap…

Caboose: It's sleepy time!

Ataru: Why it smells like Lum's horrible cooking…

Lum: Darling….no…Baka!

AS Lum electrical shock on Ataru, they both fall asleep apart.

Tucker: Danm those gases…..

Ranma: Oh no…..not like old freak before…..

Akane: And it was all….your fault…..

Kagome: Are you happy…..baka?

Inuyasha: All I wanted was…..

Sarge: I feel sleepy…

Washington: Why I feel so tired…..

As our heroes asleep, the puppet appears.

Puppet: Asleep, huh? Now it's time for me to invade their dreams and make sure they will never pass this trial ever.

He entered their dreams as he started with his first victim which it is….Simmons. In the Trial of Simmons is the one with victory of Reds over blues in blood gulch.

Sarge: Men, we won the war at last.

Grif: Now we could go home.

Simmons: Sir, it was a honor to serve you, sir.

Sarge: Of course until…

Dream is interrupt by the puppet.

Simmons: What hell is going?

Puppet: The nightmare begins.

Simmons: what?

Author's Note: Our heroes are going to face the trial to combat their greatest fears. Will they survive their ordain or will the puppet win. Next time on Red vs. Blue Guys in Red while Girls in Blue.


	15. Trials part One

The Trials

Simmons: What's going on?

Puppet: Your nightmare begins.

He transports Simmons in Blood gulch as normal

Simmons: Looks normal to me

Snakes appear

Simmons: NOOO! Snakes! Ah!

Simmons runs away from the snakes that are still chasing him.

Simmons: &^%$, what I do?

Statue: Someone has corrupted the trial.

Simmons: Wait, you're in the dream?

Statue: Well, it's a hologram projection in your head. Yes, I am in your dream. All you have to do is face your fears in order to pass the trial.

Simmons: But I am afraid of snakes.

Statue: You see that's what I meant.

Simmons: You wanted me to get killed?

Statue: In matter of speaking, yes.

Simmons: Ok, I will do that.

Statue: Also there are three levels of the trial.

Simmons: What? Three levels

Statue: Yes, first way was supposed to be that are you happy? A philosophy crap people don't take for granted, but now someone has corrupted the dream. The rules tend to change.

Simmons: Ah great.

Statue: Good luck.

Simmons: Wait! What I do if Snakes come…

Statue disappear

Simmons: in here.

He turns around to see snakes

Simmons: Oh, crap!

Simmons continues to run as a figure appears to him.

Simmons: Sarge?

Sarge: Simmons, I have a plan to defeat the blues.

Simmons: Really?

Simmons turns around to see the snakes are gone.

Sarge: Simmons, what are you doing?

Simmons: Oh, nothing. What kind of plan you got, sir?

Sarge: By using a Simmons to go up front with Grif to die with the enemy.

Simmons: What? Is that suicide, sir?

Sarge: Simmons, are you questioning my authority?

Simmons: No, sir.

Sarge: Good or it will

The head reveal to be a snake head

Sarge: Hell to pay.

Simmons: Ahh!

As he looks everyone has snake heads.

Caboose: I am a snake with long tongue.

Simmons: NOOOOOOO!

Simmons runs for his life

Simmons: No, I have to do this!

Simmons grabs a battle rifle as he aim at them.

Simmons: Die Mother *&^*ers

Meanwhile in reality, it goes to Washington which his dream was a flashback in his life when he have Epsilon.

Freelancer Scientist: The director will like to see you.

Washington: Ok.

They go to the main scientist lab in some orbit base.

Freelancer Scientist: The Director, Agent Washington is here.

Director: Agent Washington?

Washington: Ah, the Director himself.

Director: You know what we are going to do today?

Washington: The AI implant.

Director: Yes, it seems the report from someone from ONI

Showing pictures about AI showing scientist with group of AI and a certain Spartan-II in the pictures.

Washington: What kind of report?

Director: The report how the AI implant can be successful. This contract of my told me it works even it is self-aware.

Washington: I hope it works.

Director: It will, agent Wash.

Scientist shows a storage unit of Epsilon to give to Washington as he implanted to his helmet.

Scientist: How it feels?

Washington: It feels kinda strange….

It hit Washington inside in his mind.

Scientist: What's wrong?

Washington: It feels something it is wrong…it just too much pain…..now I feel fine.

Scientist: What?

Washington: I feel fine. Nothing wrong, that's all.

The Dream of the lab disappear as Puppet appears.

Puppet: Your nightmare beings.

Washington: What?

The Meta appears to him.

Washington: Meta?

South Dakota appears

Washington: South?

CT appears

Washington: CT?

CT: Yes, you have crossed the line.

Washington: What you talk about?

CT: Everything. You didn't join us against the Director.

Washington: The Director has given us everything and….

South: No, it was the survival of the fittest!

Meta growls

CT: The whole project was a Darwin project.

It changes to Gladiator Arena as Washington faces South, CT, and Meta on the stands as a alien appear. Back on the Room, Ataru is dreaming

Ataru: This is the life!

It shows Ataru's harem until it stopped.

Puppet: The nightmare begins.

Ataru: What?

It showed back on Tomobiki.

Ataru: Am I home?

Ataru goes home to see his parents here

Ataru's Mom: You're back? I thought you went girlhunting?

Ataru: …..yes I was.

Ataru's Mom: Go do your thing.

Ataru: Right.

Ataru goes to his room and sees only his room.

Ataru: Huh? Strange, something it's not right here.

Shinobu: Ataru!

Ataru: What?

Shinobu: We are going to be late for our date.

Ataru: Yeah, coming.

Back on the Room, Akane is dreaming as it shows a harem as Ranma as lord of the harem while Akane is reduce to a maid, but earlier it was fine until Puppet put on a nightmare spell on everyone. Lum's nightmare…

Lum: Darling? Darling?

She heard chatting noises as she enters the room only with Ataru surround by women until…..

Ataru: Yo! Wife number 100 bring me food!

Lum sees her maid clothing while holding a tray with food.

Lum: yes, darling.

She brought in the food.

Ataru: Now, get out I am busy you see.

Lum left the room with tears as she enters her room which it her nightmare. and Sarge's nightmare

Sarge: Uncle? Why you doing this to me?

Fake Uncle: Sorry, I'm not your uncle.

Sarge: NOOOOOO!

On Tucker's nightmare

Tucker: No women? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

On Ranma's Nightmare, as he being chased by every single girl he known except for Akane.

Ranma: Why does everything happen to me?

On inuyasha's nightmare

Inuyasha: Kikyo? Why did you?

Kikyo: You betray me!

And Morphs to Kagome

Inuyasha: What hell?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

She is killed outright.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

On Kagome's nightmare

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Worms appears

Kagome: Worms! Argh!

It appears to work on everyone except for two…..

Puppet: Huh? Why doesn't work on these two?

Caboose: Where I am?

Donut: Caboose? What you are doing?

Caboose: Nothing, why you here Donut?

Donut: Oh nothing? The question where are we?

Statue: You have passed the trials. Although you have no fears at all.

Caboose: Yeah, I used have nightmares until my mom told me it's not real.

Statue: Wise mom. Anyways, you have save your friends from their nightmares or else they never pass the trials.

Donut: Is someone put a curse on our friends?

Statue: Yes, and how you know?

Donut: I don't know, it just happen when I ate a muffian.

Caboose: I love Muffians.

Statue: Right…..and help your friends to complete their trials.

Both: Oh, it.

Statue: I hate this job. Maybe I should retire and go to the Bahamas.

Author's notes: This the best I could wrote on this chapter. It just I got Shogun 2: Total war and there are more chapters ahead which marks my longest fanfic ever made. So, don't be impatient and I am doing the best I can. If you spotted a reference to Spartan and Oni A.I on Washington's dream, you got your self an A for that. I have made a lot of references about Rumic world. So comment and review.


	16. Trials part Two

Trials Part 2

Simmons: I'm Doomed!

And comes in Donut

Donut: Simmons, what are you doing over there?

Simmons: Snakes!

Donut: Oh, those things. Have a bad experience about them?

Simmons: Ever since I was little. It just so scary

Snake Sarge: Donut, what are you doing?

Snake Donut: Hey, what I am doing here?

Donut: Aren't snakes eat rodents and not human?

Snake Grif: That is an excellent point out.

Simmons: Huh? Yeah, they do eat rats and other animals.

Snakes: let's go eat rats!

They left leaving Simmons in shock.

Donut: See, they are gone now.

Simmons: Donut, how you know Snakes eat rodents?

Donut: I ate a muffin.

Simmons: What? Where you got that muffin?

Donut: Don't know. So, I forgot to tell you that the statue to ask me to help everyone under the curse.

Simmons: Why?

Statue: I forgot to mention that the heroes need two helpers to achieve the trials.

Simmons: When this happen?

Statue: Kind of forgot and anyways, when you got everyone is round up for the final trial if you passed yours.

Donut: Ok.

Simmons: What?

Statue disappears and the Snake heads return.

Snake Tucker: Wait a sec, there are no rats in this canyon.

Simmons: Crap! What we do?

Donut: What you are talking about? They just snakes.

Simmons: NO! I am too afraid.

Donut: Simmons, you are not afraid of them. It just you need know that they have no legs and arms to kill you.

Simmons: What?

Donut: I think snakes have weakness on the head.

Simmons: Are you sure?

Donut: Everyone knows that.

Simmons: Here we go.

Simmons comes up to the Snake heads.

Simmons: Now, it's time. This time you won't beat me!

Snake Washington: Oh, really and then how you going to do that.

Simmons: by aiming to your head.

Snake Sarge: Wait, what?

Simmons shoot the snake heads which it in the head as he manage to conquer his fear over snakes.

Simmons: Whoa! Simmons 1 and Snakes….145…..but I still got that one. And now what?

Donut: I think the statue mention to help our teammates out their nightmares.

Simmons: We have save Sarge, first.

Donut: Ok, what kind of nightmare sarge having?

Simmons: I recalled something about his uncle.

Silence

Both: Sarge!

Outside of the dream world.

Puppet: What the? How the hell he did it? Damn the pink one!

Donut: Did I hear pink? FOR THE LAST TIME its LIGHTIST RED!

Puppet: Damn, he has nice hearing.

In Tucker as usual

Tucker: No babes? Man this sucks

Caboose: Hi, Tucker!

Tucker: Caboose? What are you doing here?

Caboose: Oh, saving everyone from nightmares.

Tucker: Ok.

Caboose: What's your nightmare tucker?

Tucker: This nightmare. No chicks.

Caboose: Girls, I think there are plenty of girls like you.

Tucker: Like who?

Caboose: Well like Church's girlfriend and the yellow one in our team.

Tucker: Yeah, the only two chicks and I haven't got laid.

Caboose: Don't worry, I bet the red girls have friends and I overheard that Lum has two best friends who are single and…..

Tucker: What? So Ataru's Fiancée has ladyfriends? That bastard, I am going go talk to him about this matter. But I realize something.

Caboose: Like what?

Tucker: After experience being alone, I should be gentler to women and less forceful to them so I can get laid.

Nightmare disappear

Tucker: What happen?

Caboose: I think you pass your trial and stuff.

Tucker: Now we do?

Caboose: Oh, we help our friends to end their nightmares.

Tucker: Then let's go!

Tucker and Caboose heads out to Ranma's nightmare while Simmons and Donut are into Akane's nightmare.

Simmons: What the hell is this?

Donut: It looks like a evil castle from a fairy tale.

Simmons: Where are we?

Akane: Guys?

Simmons: Akane? What are you doing in the jail?

Akane: Of Couse I am the princess, duh?

Donut: I thought you always a tomboy.

Akane: I am…..but I'm not all that.

Simmons: How you got landed in cell?

Akane: Oh, that.

Simmons and Donut are capture by lasso which evil form of Ukyo.

Simmons: Who are you?

Akane: That's Ukyo.

Ukyo: quiet, scum! The boss will like to see three.

Simmons: Boss?

Evil Ukyo took them to Diabolla (evil form of Kodachi)*

Evil Ukyo: I brought the princess and the two morons I found, Queen Diabolla.

Donut: Queen? Did I miss a contest?

Diabolla: Enough! Now it's time for torture.

Simmons: Torture? Can we have a fair trial? I mean it's a violation of individual rights?

Diabolla: How about….NO! Prepare for the tortue device.

Akane: Oh, no.

It shows the water tank.

Simmons: huh?

Diabolla: Throw them in there.

Akane: No No no!

They dump them in the tank.

Akane: Oh, crap I don't know how to swim!

Simmons: What? This your nightmare?

Donut: I can float.

Akane: It just everyone can swim and I can't.

Meanwhile on Ranma's Nightmare as he is safe for a moment.

Ranma: Can't run. Too many, can't deal with them.

Tucker: Man, it sucks to you.

Ranma: Tell me about it.

Caboose: WE can help!

Ranma: First, how the hell you got in?

Caboose: The statue told me and Donut that we can help. So, I help Tucker to get out his nightmare and now we can help you.

Ranma: Great, what we do?

Tucker: I can see this nightmare that you can't tell these gals that you are engage which you are afraid to cancel their engagement to you that you won't hurt their feelings right?

Ranma: Dude, I am trying to do, but they won't listen.

Tucker: This got to be harder than it looks.

Caboose: Yeah, unless we need some sucker that they dump Ranma that…..

Ranma: Caboose, that's a great idea.

Caboose: What idea?

Ranma: I need two suckers to do this. I know who.

Outside of the room, Ranma and Akane are okay from worse nightmare.

Puppet: What's going on?

CT: (radio) Puppet, what is going on?

Puppet: I am about to finish this in the end.

Author's Notes: I have made a reference from Ranma ½ Incense of nightmare chapter. I am making chapters based on the stitution which I will able to finish the trial saga. So, be patient about it.


	17. Trials part Three

Trials Part Three

As Ranma, Tucker, and Caboose are searching those are suckers happens to be Mousse and some weirdo while Simmons and Donut has helped Akane to learn how to swim with great success until they get to the next one which All come across Ataru's nightmare as Ataru goes along with his date with Shinobu.

Ataru: Shinobu, can I ask you something?

Shinobu: Yes?

Ataru: Why I feel strange? Did something happen here?

Shinobu: What you talking about? You are a hero of this planet.

Ataru: Huh? Oh, yeah…..what happen to Lum?

Shinobu: Lum? They left after you won.

Ataru: Huh?

Shinobu: Yeah, after you won and they declare you as a hero of Earth.

Ataru: I think I go home now.

Shinobu: What's wrong?

Ataru: Nothing.

Ataru walks away as he goes home to his room.

Ataru: What happen here? Something ain't right here.

Ataru seeks everywhere in his room until he decide to search for Lum.

Ataru: Lum! Lum! Wait, I remember…..

Flashback when he talked to Tucker

Tucker: If you kept your mouth shut, and it will never happen.

Back to the present

Ataru: What kind of Idiot am I? I knew without Lum is like beefbowl without the beef.

Tucker: Dude, you are total pathetic.

Ataru: Huh?

Caboose: Hi, Ataru!

Ranma: Yo.

Ataru: you guys? What are you doing over here?

Caboose: Oh, the statue said we can help you out of your nightmare to pass the trial.

Tucker: I begin to see your worse fear.

Ataru: Yeah, looks like that.

Simmons: Where are we?

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Akane!

They hug each other while Donut comes up to Caboose.

Donut: Caboose, what's going on?

Caboose: So, we are helping Ataru to get out of his nightmare.

Simmons: I see nothing wrong with this.

Ataru: Well, to tell you the truth…..I can't say it.

Donut: About what?

Ataru: Can you guys keep a secret for me?

Tucker: Yeah, you can trust us. Caboose, you better not spill the beans.

Caboose: Promised, not a word.

Ranma: yeah, we won't tell anyone.

Akane: it's a secret.

Simmons: whatever.

Ataru: Ok, here I go….I…..I..I…I

Tucker: Yes?

Ataru: (whisper) I'm in love with lum…..

Caboose: I can't hear you; can you say it a little louder?

Donu: Caboose is right, I can barely hear…..

Ataru: I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH LUM!

Echoes which goes to Lum's nightmare as Lum heard it.

Lum: Darling? So, that Darling in there is a fake one? Darling!

Ataru: Huh? Where am I?

Simmons: Looks like a palace from Arab lands from Arabian nights?

Statue: Congrats, you passed your trial. But you need to improve what you learn.

Ataru: You left us with worst trial ever.

Washington: (sigh) you don't say.

Caboose: Washington! How you got here?

Washington: Oh, I manage to pass the trial without ease.

Sarge: Me too.

Simmons: Sarge? You made it?

Sarge: Of, course I did. I already conquer that fear when I called the cops on my fake uncle. Horrible experience I been through.

Statue: Well, now even there is one coming toward Ataru.

Ataru: What?

Lum: Darling!

Ataru: Lum!

They hug each other.

Lum: Oh, Darling I have a horrible experience in this trial. I understand how you feel and I promise I wait for you to say those words.

Ataru is dumbstruck and not go to ask her.

Inuyasha: About time, you guys got here.

Caboose: Inuyasha! How you pass yours?

Inuyasha: Nah, it was easy since I have that trial before.

Donut: So, Kagome what was yours?

Kagome: Don't ask.

Washington: So, who cause these nightmares?

Puppet: I did!

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Puppet: Now, the trap is strung.

Sarge: Herk Argh, something is happening to me!

Simmons: Sir, are you alright?

Sarge: Simmons, I am fine and I am done something I should have done. Kill all the blues!

Sarge fires his shotgun towards everyone as they dodge.

Simmons: Sir, what are you doing?

Sarge: Simmons? Are you defying my orders?

Simmons: What the quest?

Sarge: This is the blues' trap to kill us! All Blues' must die!

Tucker: What's wrong with Sarge?

Inuyasha: Damn you, Naraku. Using our allies to turn against us?

Puppet: Heh, it was all part of the plan. I have always used a backup part.

Kagome: There is a shard on Sarge's head.

Inuyasha: So, we have to get out his head.

Sarge: Girls, kill the Blues!

Ranma: Over my dead body!

Sarge: That I can agreed.

Akane: Sorry, sir I can allowed to do that.

Lum: Even we have to use force to stop you. And plus I can't allow you to hurt Darling.

Tucker: Guys, we all attack Sarge at a count of three.

Washington: Ok then.

They tackled Sarge while Inuyasha attacks the Puppet.

Inuyasha: Using cheap tricks against us, heh?

Puppet: I hope I succeed, but if you passed you will never escape this place again!

Inuyasha defeats the puppet while Kagome gets the shard from Sarge's head.

Sarge: Ow, what happen? Why I got a headache?

Caboose: Oh, it was a evil shard in your head that turn you evil and tries to blow us up.

Sarge: oh.

Statue: You all pass your trials and you will proceed.

Back on the main room.

Tucker: Man, what a strange experience.

Ataru: Unlike with time with Mujaki.

Akane: The incense incident.

Kagome: Me too to destroy the jewel.

Washington: Well, we manage to get out of this one.

The door opens.

Simmons: Let's go.

They enter into the room that has a blade place on the stone until Inuyasha comes up.

Inuyasha: What is this?

Kagome: It looks like your own blade? And how it got here?

Inuyasha: Yeah? But how?

Statue: WE have magical powers to transport your stuff into this room. So pick it up. And never come to this place….EVER!

Inuyasha: Good.

He picks up the sword.

Inuyasha: Good, let's get out of here.

CT: I think you are not going anyway.

Washington: CT?

CT: Hi, Washington. Long time, no see.

Our heroes are surrounding by Black water mercenaries.

Inuyasha: Things are about to get interesting.

Tucker: YOU! I remember you.

CT: Oh, you recognize my voice, but my real voice happens to be…

CT takes off her helmet to reveal her face.

Tucker: What? You're a chick?

CT: Men, prepare when ready.

Author's notes: (sigh) End of the trial saga, I think I could think so far. I know some flaws within the chapters, but I manage to maintain the character and not OCs to keep the plot going. Now the next sagas is the CT Saga, Freelancer Saga, and the Final Showdown Saga.


	18. Secrets of the Jewel

Secret of Jewel

CT: None of you guys will come out, alive.

Washington: How you know Tucker?

CT: This bastard tried to stop me to get me that super weapon.

Tucker: Yeah, not fall in wrong hands.

CT: And you cause that monitor to kill me.

Washington: A monitor?

Caboose: That was Church. You were killed by Church's laser.

Washington: Laser?

Tucker: We have don't time for explaining.

CT: Enough! Kill them!

Inuyasha: I don't think so.

Kagome: Guys, I think we should duck.

Washington: Why?

Kagome: you see

The Blackwater mercenaries open fire until Inuyasha dodges while the rest of the our heroes fought back as Inuyasha took out an entire squad of Blackwater Mercenaries. They manage to defeated the BlackWater mercenary force except for CT.

Inuyasha: Yeah, you and what army?

CT: Cocky, ain't you! Wash, this is not over yet.

Smoke screen as CT escape.

Washington: Damnit, she escaped!

Tucker: I hope we won't see her face for the time being.

Ataru: Wash, who was that?

Washington: Agent Connecticut

Ranma: Who?

Washington: She used to be a freelancer. But she falls out of the project for reasons of unknown.

Akane: Sounds rough

Washington: Tell me about it.

Tucker: I don't understand, why she will come back to kill us?

Washington: That I will never know.

Statue: Good work, heroes.

Heroes: Huh?

Statue: You have passed the trials and your mission to gather the jewel. You must destroy it at all means by protecting the purifier.

Kagome: Which is…..me, right.

Statue: Correct. Now, I will give you the shards which they were placed before you came here.

The shards appear to Kagome as she gets them and careful store them.

Statue: Before you go, I will give you a hint.

Sarge: What kind of a hint?

Statue: What was destroyed, Logic never dies as the copy lives? Now bid well on your campaign.

Ranma: Why don't you called a quest?

Statue: Well, for starters a quest is one objective mission while Campaign is series of quests with same goal.

Caboose: That makes sense.

Statue: Now, go and make this campaign worthy of the legends.

Statue shuts down.

Ataru: Logic never dies and the copy still lives? What kind of a riddle is that?

Simmons: Well, there was one time. With Church, but he come back somehow?

Caboose: I know I know. Church have made a copy with Eplison which it is the memories.

Washington: Correct unless….

Flashback

Delta: Memory is the key.

Present

Washington: Wait, I think I know something when Freelancer Project was up.

Ranma: What you mean?

Washington: The Director was looking for something while sending us missions. There was one time that me and the Meta, once freelancers found the jewel shards about 4 of them.

Kagome: Where are they?

Washington: They made secret bases that I know. But they were shut down after the project was cancelled. I think I know one.

They left the Temple to seek what they need to find while CT is following our heroes.

CT: So, Wash you are always remembering things.

Naraku: (radio) CT?

CT: Yes, master.

Naraku: How's your mission?

CT: Oh, that Inuyasha bastard tore up our finest soldiers we got.

Naraku: Monitor them and at that moment. Kill them and bring those shards to me.

CT: Yes, sir.

On Naraku's Lair.

Wyoming: Sir, we have managed to bring back, Carolina, South and North Dakota, and York. What you want us to do?

Naraku: In case CT fails, you will separate them and kill them.

Wyoming: Yes, master. I always wanted to kill Tucker for quite some time.

South Dakota: No, $#%^ Sherlock. That Blue shot me and that I will not accept that.

North Dakota: Oh, my dear sister of mine.

Carolina: I hope I can get my taste of the dish.

York: I can manage to see of the stitution.

Naraku: I brought you back to do a grand favor. Kill the heroes and bring me the shards before me.

All: yes, master

But they are under command of Naraku who put the shards into them which known as 5 best freelancers of all project. They left until the Meta appears.

Naraku: If they don't succeed, you will finish them off.

Meta growls

Naraku: Good, I have manage to get most of the jewel while sending out missions to the company.

Company member: Sir, I was thinking maybe we should get a raise or…..

Naraku: Kill him.

Company member: Wait? What?

Meta justs kills him in matter of a second.

Naraku: How are the shards working for you?

Meta growls as he much stronger than he was before as he got 4 each in his arms, legs, and 2 each in his equipment.

Naraku: Yep, nothing can destroy you. Inuyasha will pay for his defiance against me for far too long. You may leave.

Meta left.

Naraku: All according to plan.

Meanwhile an abandon base

Washington: This has to be the right place.

Simmons: What is this place?

Washington: Secret retreat bases in case of command were under attack.

Simmons: Oh.

Donut: You mean a backup plan.

Washington: You could say that.

As they go into the base, they go to the storage room along with computer data.

Washington: Search anything will give us clues.

AS they search as Lum looks over in the Computer data, Ataru usual looking anything for playboy magazines , Simmons looking in the drawers, Sarge looking in the rooms, and they are just looking for it.

Caboose: I found something.

Washington: What is it?

Caboose: This.

A storage unit which starting to be activating by itself.

Delta: Thank you to found me.

Washington: Delta?

Lum: Are you one of those…..

Delta: Yes, I am Delta. Fragment from Alpha A.I. I am the logic A.I, but a backup copy instead the original one is destroyed.

Inuyasha: Just a copy, huh?

Kagome: Can I ask you?

Delta: Yes, anything I can give you.

Kagome: What you know about shards?

Delta: As I do recalled, the director have hidden the shards in the contain room. They have tested them for energy base and which found that they are very powerful to use them as alternate energy source.

Lum: It could be a useful energy source.

Ataru: Yeah, but….

Delta: but one of the scientists got highly aggressive which by touching it will leave dangerous to use. They sealed it away from falling in the wrong hands.

Washington: Why the original didn't know about this?

Delta: The Director was wise to create a copy of Delta while creating Epsilon which he can't afford to lose one A.I. But one I the copy remains due it was too costly to make a copy.

Caboose: Just like epsilon.

Delta: Yes and no. Epsilon is a memory A.I which all the original A.I copies were from. As I am a mere copy of original Delta A.I unit and now then, I will assist you in your campaign.

Washington: Ok, Caboose you do the honors.

Author's notes: I have decided to create Delta character to further the plot. The CT saga will be short, but the plot will be continue into the longer Saga which will be known as Freelance Saga. Review the story. Also don't forget, Ryoga in Tomobiki will resume if you give me ideas to further the plot.


	19. Trapped

Trapped

As Delta is inside of Caboose's helmet.

Caboose: I have delta in my head.

Washington: Yeah, just like last time.

Ataru: Huh? Déjà vu

Simmons: What you mean?

Ataru: I have got a strange feeling about this. Ah, never mind.

Washington: Right.

Akane: Hey, guys. I found something.

They went to Akane as they in a room where the shards are.

Kagome: There they are.

It shows a glass container with 14 shards on it.

Washington: It must be the shards.

Ranma: I begin to suspect they put them in there.

Tucker: Yeah, who goes to get that?

Silent

Sarge: I Will.

Sarge comes up to the container and grabs it.

Sarge: See no problem.

Kagome: Sir, Can I have the container.

Sarge: ok.

She grabs it.

Kagome: I think I hold on with this.

Iuyasha: Better not lose them.

Kagome: I'm not going to lose them.

Outside, CT along with Squad of blackwater mercenaries.

Black Water Mercenary: Mam, when we attack?

CT: Now.

The squad moves out.

Inuyasha: huh?

Washington: What's going on?

Inuyasha: Someone is coming.

Delta: About a squad armed with battle rifles coming towards this base.

Sarge: Ok, here's the plan…..

Tucker: How about we fight our way out.

Sarge: That I agree.

They fight their out of the base against the squad until they were outside of the base surround by CT's forces.

CT: Alright, Game over. *&^holes. Give me the shards.

Inuyasha: Like hell, I would.

Simmons: How make number?

Delta: About a whole battalion.

Washington: Great, armed with tanks, warthogs, and hornets.

Ranma: Let's this on!

Akane: Heard that.

Tucker: I hope we can get out of this.

Ataru: I am not yet finish this life.

Lum: I hope they don't dare hurt you.

CT: You think can defeat my battalion. Don't expect a rescue to come to aid you.

Blackwater Mercenary 2: Mam.

CT: What?

Blackwater Mercenary 2: There is a pelican coming towards our Tanks.

CT: Thank you and I would continue….Wait, What?

Pelican comes out of nowhere and crashes into the tanks which destroyed 4 of them.

Sarge: What in Sam hill was that?

A figure comes out.

Grif: Ow, I am not going to do that again.

Simmons: Grif! What you doing over here?

Grif: Got bored. And Doc is really annoying as Hell.

Sarge: I thought you were dead?

Grif: That I will never know. Oh well, what happen?

Donut: Oh, we are facing a whole battalion of enemies.

Grif: What?

Washington: They are in confusion, attack!

They charge and….

Grif: Why I come in a bad time?

They fought the entire battalion.

Washington: We have cut down those Hornets.

Inuyasha: On it.

Inuyasha took down the Hornets while Ranma is beating the crap out of Blackwater mercenary who no experience of matrial arts. Lum threw electrical shocks at the warthogs which made like EMP.

Washington: Thanks, Lum. They can't use them while we are on the edge.

Lum: Thank you.

Ataru: (sigh) I always knew she is a fuse box.

Simmons: No time. She can be a living EMP.

Sarge: Why I didn't thought of that before since tanks are electrical equipment too?

Tucker: Dude, she could be a living…..

Ataru: Guys, stop it. Don't talk to my…

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: Crap, I mean….Let's finish the fight!

Lum: Darling? You were about to say….

Washington: Let's forget what he say and help us at this.

Tucker: Right.

They are fighting against the remains of the battalion.

CT: Those idiots. I have to deal them myself.

CT comes down on the edge to face our heroes.

CT: Hey, Wash.

Washington: Connie, why you do this?

CT: Don't call me that. I told you, I prefer CT than Connie.

Inuyasha: Hey, what about a fight you own us?

CT: You think can defeat me? With the shards, I am very powerful than you think.

For a split second, CT disappear to punch Washington.

Ataru: No way!

Caboose: Washington, are you right?

Washington: Yeah. What the hell happen?

Kagome: It must be the shards. I sense she has one each in her arms and legs.

Inuyasha: Just like Koga, but more evil.

Sarge: What you mean?

Kagome: It enhances the user to more faster and stronger than other.

Grif: Faster? And Stronger? Man, we are dead meat.

Delta: she is faster and stronger, but Agent Connecticut lacks of planning.

CT: Oh, it's Delta. How sweet.

Washington: CT, we have to beat you even you have shards.

CT: Beat me? You can't me, I am better than you.

Inuyasha: You wished!

CT: And go on, try it.

Inuyasha battle CT which it is a stalemate.

Inuyasha: Can't get an inch.

Ataru: There has to be a way.

Ranma: If we get those jewel off her legs and it will give us the advantage for us.

Kagome: Ok, I just know what to do. Grif, did you brought anything from base?

Grif: Yeah, it's in the crashed pelican.

CT: Oh, no you don't. If you think get rid of my shards, forget it.

CT is hit in the back by Washington.

Washington: You forgot your real opponent.

CT: Wash!

Washington and CT fight, but for a short while as Washington is overwhelmed by CT until Ranma and Inuyasha join the fray as CT punch Inuyasha back and Ranma continues to fight on.

CT: You're good, but I'm better.

CT kicks Ranma back and Akane fights CT.

CT: You fool.

CT grabs Akane by the Throat.

Ranma: Let her go!

CT: Give me the shards and I will let her live.

Inuyasha: You could forget it.

CT: I will give you 20 seconds to decide.

Kagome: If I only have a sniper rifle.

Lum: Kagome!

Kagome: huh?

Ataru: catch!

Ataru throws the sniper rifle to Kagome as she takes aim.

Kagome: Guys, can you do me a favor?

Tucker: What?

Kagome: Distract CT from me.

Tucker: On it.

Kagome: I will shoot out the shards out of her legs and you attack her so I can get the remaining shards out of her arms.

Simmons: Oh it.

Tucker: Caboose and Donut protect Kagome.

Caboose: Ok.

Tucker: Try not to harm her.

Caboose: Ok.

CT: Now, what to do with her? Choke her to death or grab her heart? You got 10 seconds.

Ranma: You bastard!

CT: Heh, I am more resourceful than you think.

Inuyasha: Don't get cocky.

CT: Why is that?

Washington stabs CT in the shoulder while releasing Akane.

CT: You mother*&^^er.

Washington: You know, I always live in every battle I go.

Ct: You will pay for…ow!

Two bullets hit her legs removing the shards.

CT: What?

CT views Kagome holding sniper rifle to take aim.

CT: That *&^*(, I will kill with my barehands.

Inuyasha: I don't think so.

CT dodges Inuyasha's attack as she faces Washington, Simmons, Tucker, Sarge, Grif, Inuyasha, and Ranma in the showdown.

To be continue.

Author's notes: This chapter to be done until I will allow for anyone to give out ideas for the fight between CT and our heroes should be. All ideas are welcome, but this is a open plot which I can infuse all the ideas you could be. I will take a break for about 5 days until further do. So, be patient for this. For the ideas for this next chapter is take your time to come up for an idea you could give me. Review about this chapter.


	20. Naraku's Mood

Naraku's mood

CT: You think you can defeat me?

Washington: Watch us try!

They all attack CT as she barely dodges their attacks.

CT: (damn, if I keep this up I won't win. I have to kill this girl before she can rid of the shards out of me.)

She grabs sarge by the leg to throw them to Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Washington. She grabs her SMG against Ranma and Inuyasha who manage to dodge the bullets as they took cover.

CT: Idiots.

CT runs towards Kagome

Kagome: Oh, no. I have to quick and fast.

CT: You're mine!

CT is stopped by Sarge.

Sarge: I don't think so.

CT headbutt Sarge while attacked by Tucker with his energy.

Tucker: Swish! Stab!

CT: How pitiful.

She beats up Tucker while Grif tries to hold of CT.

Grif: Man, she's like a bear.

CT: You &^%!

She throws Grif out while Simmons has a rocket launcher.

Simmons: Fire in hole!

Missile fire while CT dodges.

CT: You missed.

Simmons: Not.

CT: What?

Missile is a lock-on towards CT while she runs away and faces Inuyasha with his blade.

Inuyasha: You're mine!

CT: Heh.

She ducked while Inuyasha faces the missile.

Inuyasha: What the…..

Inuyasaha cuts the missile in half.

Ranma: This is one way to do this.

Ranma goes out.

Kagome: Hey, guys! I can't aim properly unless she is hold still.

Tucker: What you think we are doing?

Washington: CT may be tough, but we can beat her.

Sarge: Let me show how it is done.

Sarge is beaten in 5 seconds as CT punches him in the face.

Simmons: Nice demonstration, sir.

Sarge: Oh, shut up!

CT: Enough! I am sick and tired of you idiots ruining my plans. Now, You will all peris…..

Ranma: How about this this?

Ranma pressure points on CT.

CT: What the…my nerves.

Ranma: You won't move for about 30 minutes.

CT: You bastard!

Ranma: Take the Shot!

Kagome: On it!

Kagome fire two bullets into CT's arms as it come out reducing CT into a zombie state with intelligent state.

CT: My Shards!

Inuyasha: And you will be gone…forever!

CT: What?

Inuyasha slashes CT, but her last words were…

CT: Too late, All best Freelancers are back….

And then CT disappears from the universe.

Simmons: It is over?

Grif: It is...

Sarge: What she said something?

Tucker: Something about Freelancers?

Caboose: Just like Tex.

Washington: She said was all the best freelancers are back. Wait a sec, Kagome! Can the shards bring back the dead you said?

Kagome: Yes, but in organic creatures.

Delta: Yes, what Kagome says, it is logic that Villain can use the shards to bring back the dead into the living which they can resurrect.

Inuyasha: Damn Naraku. How we know where he is?

Delta: If I may, the freelancer projects rival many mercenary companies, but none other than the Blackwater Company.

Donut: Blackwater? Did they pollute planets?

Delta: No, it is a name of the company that made military contracts to UNSC, but they have a new CEO which sounds strange, there has been reports of Blackwater wanted their hands on shards on project freelancer for their purposes. However, the shards were transport to this facility.

Lum: They wanted to use them as a weapon, right?

Delta: Correct, It seems that no one ever heard of CEO of the Blackwater Company or made contract with UNSC recently.

Inuyasha: IT must be Naraku, he is the CEO.

Delta: I may ask? Who is this Naraku?

Kagome: Long story short. He is the evil demon who bent on universe domination.

Delta: I see.

Washington: CT mention of best Freelancers, but I think Naraku brought back others I knew.

Delta: Yes, only five of the freelancers were best including you Washington.

Ataru: Like who?

Delta: It's Wyoming, York, South and North Dakota, Carolina, and Washington himself.

Akane: So, that means?

Ranma: We have to fight all 4 of them?

Delta: Yes. There is one chance that they can lead us to Naraku's base. Blackwater company hides even UNSC cannot find. If we get them for information, that will be the key for our success.

Washington: Got it. All right, we have to face them and I hope we can know the location of Naraku's base.

Naraku: What's you think!

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Naraku is on the edge with Meta.

Washington: Meta?

Naraku: Oh Inuyasha, you survive.

Inuyasha: Surprise to see me alive.

Naraku: Yes, now I can unleash my minions.

Inuyasha: Stoping sending in minions and fight one on one.

Naraku: Oh, I don't think so. I don't play by your rules. You must play by my rules. Meta.

Meta growls.

Naraku: Agents?

The Five agents appear to our heroes.

Washington: No, York? Wyoming? Carolina? South? North?

North: Wash, long time, huh?

Washington: Why?

North: Oh, it was nothing since that Blue over there shot my sister.

Caboose: At least nobody got hurt.

South: Don't worry he's a moron.

Inuyasha: I don't care who are, but least I Can beat you all.

Naraku laughs

Naraku: I have a better idea, but this time you will split into groups of 4 to defeat each of these agents.

Inuyasha: Keh, I can take on these guys without breaking a sweat.

Washington: Don't understand those agents.

Tucker: Yeah, they can be worse than Tex.

Simmons: Or the Meta.

Grif: I shouldn't left base.

Naraku: You will pay for your insolence.

Naraku with his dark powers is blowing winds to our heroes as they are beginning to break them up.

Ranma: What's going on?

Ataru: Hell I know.

Sarge: Bace for it.

They all got blow away.

Naraku: All according to plan. Agents, kill them off and bring me those shards unspoiled.

Agents: Yes, sir.

They left in their own as they tend to pick them off one by one.

Naraku: Meta.

Meta growls

Naraku: If they failed, kill them all and also bring Inuyasha's head to me. Also for the girl, don't spoil it.

Meta nodded.

Author's notes: This chapter I will do so far. The Agent saga begins as I will reveal in the next chapter the separation of 4 groups of our heroes. Will Agents kill our heroes or the heroes win the fight?


	21. Group one Part One

Group one: Ataru, Lum, Caboose, and Donut

Part one- Spill the Beans

Ataru: Ow, what happen?

Caboose: Some random hurricane occur or something. At least no one got hurt.

Ataru: Caboose? What happen to the others?

Donut: We got split up, remember?

Ataru: Oh, yeah.

Lum: Darling! I'm glad you're ok.

Ataru: Me too. What we do?

Lum: It seems we got separated from rest of our friends?

Ataru: Swell.

Caboose: I know, how about we ask somebody where we are.

Ataru: Caboose, don't you see that nobody lives in this forsaken place.

Lum: Good point.

Ataru: But this place is looks familiar.

Donut: I hope there is water for us to live in.

Lum: Like a oasis?

Ataru: Yeah, but that will be like for miles around this desert.

Caboose: I know….Camels know where they.

Ataru: What you talking about? There are no camels on alien planets…..

Alien Camels in herds appear

Lum: Eh, Darling I think there are camels here.

Ataru: What? There is no came….

Donut: Let's go follow that herd.

They follow the herd as Camels reach an oasis.

Ataru: Finally water!

Ataru drinks the water while Caboose remarks.

Caboose: Man, Camels drink a lot of water.

Donut: Isn't true that Camels' hump is storage of water?

Caboose: I never thought of that.

Ataru: at least we have water.

Lum: I have something that carries out water.

She pulls out water containers.

Ataru: Lum, what are those?

Lum: Water containers that I used in my planet.

Ataru: Sure, whatever.

As Lum gets the water to the containers until night falls as our group make camp as they manage to get out of the desert into canyon.

Caboose: So, we done with the fire and…I'm starting to feel hungry.

Donut: me too, but who knows how to cook?

Lum: Oh, I know how. I just need the right food to cook.

Ataru: Oh, no. I am not eating that crap any ever again.

Lum: Darling, what is wrong with my cooking?

Ataru: First for all, your cooking is horrible and I bet there is no one, but you cooking is worse.

Meanwhile on other group, Akane sneeze

Ranma: What happen?

Akane: Oh, nothing it was just a sneeze.

Tucker: Yeah, I bet when we face on those agents.

Simmons: Tell me about it.

Grif: At least we make it out alive huh?

Back to the main plot

Lum: Darling, I am trying to make it delicious for you!

Ataru: Well, for your info it's not that good.

Lum: What I done to you with my cooking.

Ataru: Everything. All you do shock me to death, nagging, and the worse of all, your cooking.

Lum: You! I have enough of your girl hunting and your stupidity!

Caboose: STOP! You are tearing us apart! I don't want that! What about us? Why you don't care about us?

Donut: Yeah, this kind of pointless if you kept doing that which….

Ataru: What you mean tearing us apart, guys?

Lum: Why is that?

Donut: Lum, if you were sick and tired of him, why didn't dump him?

Lum: Well, I….I…I.I

Caboose: Why you don't like her if you told me that you love her?

Lum is shock as Caboose say that.

Ataru: Caboose, shut up!

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: Don't let caboose confuse you. Cabooses, if you let that secret out you are dead meat!

Caboose: Why? All you told me and others that you are madly in love with her.

Ataru: CABOOSE! Shut up!

Lum: Darling.

Silence until Lum hug him.

Ataru: Lum, what are you doing?

Lum: I'm hugging you, you silly.

Donut: Ah, this so romantic.

Caboose: Oh Oh Kiss her kiss her.

Ataru: Heck no, after all I…..

Ataru looks at Lum at the eye.

Ataru: been though.

A cracking noise.

Ataru: Wow, I forgot I brought chips. Lum, just cook the food for the guys.

Lum: OK then.

Lum is preparing for her speciality.

Caboose: Why you eating chips? Wait, it is the super bowl coming up.

Ataru: What's that?

Donut: The Super Bowl? It's a American football tournament that everyone buys chips, BBQ, and other snacks to watch the game on TV or at the Stadium.

Ataru: Oh, I see.

Caboose: Yeah, it show the game on Moon where I lived.

Ataru: You lived on Moon?

Caboose: I am the youngest and only male of the family.

Ataru: So, you have sisters or brothers?

Caboose: All of them sisters.

Lum: Dinner is ready.

Donut: Oh, boy. Dinner.

Caboose: Ataru, are you coming with us.

Ataru: Don't worry me.

Donut: Oh well, more for us.

AS Ataru is eating the whole bag of chips as Donut and Caboose are looking at Lum's cooking.

Donut: Huh, it looks different.

Lum: Yep, it's my speciality.

Caboose: They looks like Stars. Looks good, I want to try one.

Lum: Here you go.

Caboose: Hmmmmmm.

Caboose eats the star-like nugget.

Caboose: Tastes like…chicken.

Donut: Really? I wanna try.

Donut eats the star-nugget.

Donut: Man, it is good. How you make them, Lum?

Lum: Oh, it's a family recipe. I cannot tell you.

Donut: You should open a restaurant that everyone in the galaxy will like.

Lum: Oh, thank you. But there is one problem.

Donut: What is that?

Lum: Darling is always running away every time I cook this.

Caboose: What you talking about? I love this stuff. I got used to hottest spices.

Donut: Yeah, There was one time back home; I always order the hottest spice on my buffalo wild wings.

Caboose: Yeah.

Lum: I know you guys love it except for Darling.

Donut: Oh, cheer up. Don't worry when it is the right time, he will confess to you that he does love you.

Caboose: Yeah, someday.

Lum: Thanks guys. But I tell you guys a secret even though I can allow to spill the beans when it the right time.

Donut: Ok.

Caboose: I am good keeping secrets.

Lum: I never cheat on darling. It just I always love him no matter. But even it hurts when he does this on his girl-hunting; it's too unbearable to see.

Donut: So, your expression is anger right?

Lum: That's right.

Caboose: And…..

Lum: I just wanted to say to him was….

Ataru is overhearing Lum's secret.

Ataru: Huh?

Lum: I'm sorry for him getting into trouble since day one of our "marriage"

Caboose: its okay, we all make mistakes. That makes us human.

Donut: hey, Lum. Nobody is perfect. Yeah, sure you are a strong woman who is desperate in love with guy like him.

Lum: As I say, no matter what they say about Darling, I will always love him in the end.

Ataru: Lum?

Donut: Oh, well. Bedtime.

Caboose: Sleepy time!

Lum: Good night guys.

Nighttime, Ataru is trying to get comformable to sleep.

Ataru: Oh, what's the point?

Ataru walks over to Lum as he lies down next to her until her hand warp around him.

Ataru: Lum?

Lum: Just go sleep. I have been waiting for this.

They fall asleep. Lucky for their armor, Lum just nocturnal shocks didn't affect Ataru at all.

Caboose: Ahh, look Donut. They are sleeping with each other.

Donut: That like's a scene from Chick flick.

Caboose: Yeah, well sleepy time.

They go to sleep.

North: Well, now Naraku orders us to kill those idiots, huh?

South: Oh, I would love to break that idiot in two.

North: Becareful what you wish for.

Author's Notes: This is group 1. The Agent saga will be divided in 4 segiments based on Group has to fight to certain agent. Now, Ataru, Lum, Caboose, and Donut are about to face North and South Dakota in a fight of their life.


	22. Group one part two

Group one: Ataru, Lum, Caboose, and Donut

Part Two: North and South

Ataru: Where are we? What we expect to find in this canyon?

Caboose: If we have some sort of compass and ask a guide where to go.

Ataru: Caboose, there is no one on this planet.

Caboose: Well, it was worth a try.

Donut: Hey, don't worry. Lum will show us the way out.

Ataru: Perhaps if you say go.

As they waited for Lum to get back until she did.

Lum: I found path for us.

Ataru: Finally! We get out of this damn canyon.

Caboose: We have fun together.

Ataru: Whatever, man.

Donut: Man, Lum. The food you made was delicious last night.

Lum: Thank you, Donut.

Caboose: It was tasty.

Delta: As I say.

Ataru: Wah!

Caboose: Delta! How you got here?

Delta: Caboose, I am inside your head, remember?

Caboose: Yes, I do.

Lum: Delta? What's wrong?

Delta: It seems we have been followed since last the day you were separated from your main group.

Ataru: By whom?

Delta: Two agents I presume.

Lum: Two?

Donut: Like who?

North: Oh, just us.

Ataru: What?

South: Don't worry we end your lives very slowly and painful.

Ataru: Why you have cruel to us? Anyway, I can have your phone number and address?

South: What the? How you got here?

South punches Ataru back into the group.

Lum: Darling No Baka!

Lum electrical shocks Ataru.

Donut: I don't die right now.

Caboose: Do I know you?

South: Yeah, you shot me, you moron!

Caboose: You were in the way.

South: Don't matter. But you are my first victim.

North: Now, let's do this or else the master will kill us if we don't succeed.

South: Right.

Delta: I suggest we take cover.

They took cover as Agents separate out.

Delta: The agents have spread out. But I warn you, they are North and South Dakota. They have abilty of form energy shields.

Ataru: Energy shields?

Explosion

South: Hey, *&^holes come out your hiding place and fight us.

Ataru: I have a plan. I and Caboose take of South while Donut and Lum take care of North.

Donut: Oh, it.

Lum: Darling! That idea I cannot accept.

Delta: For the record, Lum. It sounds a good idea for Ataru to distract while Caboose takes the shot while you two take care of North. Lum, your electrical shocks can damage equipment.

Lum: yes, but…..

Delta: No buts, it is the only way. North and South work together as a team. If you manage to defeat North or South, You can even the odds.

Ataru: Lum, which is the only way.

Lum: I know, but I can't trust you since you…..

Explosion

South: Get out here and fight us!

Ataru: There is no time for this. Caboose, let's go!

Caboose: Ok.

Ataru: And try not to hurt me.

Caboose: Ok.

Ataru and Caboose left to fight South Dakota.

Lum: Darling! NO BAKA!

Donut: Eh, Lum we have a problem in our hands.

Lum: I know, but…..

Donut: Let's go!

They left to fight North Dakota.

North: I will handle two morons.

South: I got the idiot who shot is coming right at me.

North: This should be a piece of cake.

South: Yeah, they are way too easy.

Ataru: miss me?

South: You Bastard!

South Dakota punches Ataru in the face as he can able recover quickly.

South: You don't give up don't you?

Ataru: You see, more I am turn down, the more I Am motived!

South: Be careful what you wish for, moron.

South fires her battle rifle which Ataru disappear for a moment.

South: What the? A ninja trick?

Ataru: South Dakota-chan!

South: (*&^!

Ataru pressure points South Dakota.

Ataru: How about a date?

South: Like Hell I would!

South kicks Ataru in the stomach which leads Ataru into Caboose.

Ataru: Hey Caboose, help me out here.

Caboose: I know, but there is something that O'mally taught me how to be mean.

Ataru: Who?

Caboose: O'mally, he is a evil computer program. But I need to think about kittens covered in spikes that makes me…..ANGRY!

Uh, oh Caboose is on berserk mode as he landed right front of South Dakota.

South: Oh, it's you. Time to…..

Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAL J. CABOOSE! I WOULD EAT YOUR UNHAPPINESS!

South: What the &^%8 are you talking abou….

Caboose beats the living crap out of South Dakota.

Ataru: Wow, I am very impress ofCaboose.

Caboose: I love muffians.

Ataru: That moment is gone.

South: You! Idiots! I will kill you with my barehands and this time I won't be beat for first time.

Ataru: dude!

Caboose: What?

Delta: Caboose has untapped power that he manage to defeat South in one on one.

Ataru: Yep.

South: Oh, the fight is not over.

North: South? Can you read? Damnit, no wonder you are so careless.

Donut: Oh, yeah. What about us?

North: Ah, the girl and pink armor red member.

Donut: for the last time its lightest red!

North: No matter. Now what it is needed to be done?

Lum: Take this!

North dodges Lum's Electrical attack.

North: You look dangerous despite of your beauty.

Lum: I won't be doing this if Darling wasn't fickle.

North: Oh, that Blue moron who harass my sister? Well, she will be done by now. Twisting his head.

Lum: YOU…..

North: Of course, South is very comparative even towards me. But….

Lum: Shut up!

North dodges her attacks.

Donut: How about this!

Donut threw a plasma generade.

North: Nice try!

North activates a shield bubble around him.

Donut: Damn, he stopped my attack.

Lum: How about this! A mega one.

She threw in the best electrical shock attack.

North: Idiots.

It protected him from worse attack until the shield collapse.

North: Now my turn.

North Dakota runs towards Donut who gets hit while aims his battle rifle towards Lum as she flew avoiding his aim.

North: Damn bug, hold still!

Lum: NO WAY!

South: Take this!

South grabs a mini-gun to fire at Ataru and Caboose as they took cover.

Ataru: What now?

Delta: If I suggest that Caboose goes around South while you attack her in the side.

Ataru: I don't know about that one.

Delta: Trust me on this.

AS they avoid South's line of fire, they get around South until Ataru sees Lum avoiding North.

Ataru: Lum?

Delta: Ataru, there is no time to be distracted.

Until lum is shot in the leg.

Ataru: LUM! Sorry, I have to be there for…Her!

Ataru runs where Lum has fallen to.

Delta: What about the plan?

Caboose: Ataru!

South: Alright, I am about enjoying more than I should.

Caboose: Is someone right behind me?

North: Aw, perfect hit.

Ataru: You bastard!

North: huh?

Ataru who is furious as he charge at North as he tackled him where he knock him out of conscious.

Ataru: LUM!

Ataru goes to Lum.

Ataru: LUM, speak to me!

Lum: Darling? Argh, my leg.

Ataru sees the bullet wound on her leg.

Ataru: I will see to treat you.

Lum: Darling?

North: You bastard! You broke my helmet! You are going to pay this.

Lum: You will not hurt darling!

Lum threw out her electrical shocks at North Dakota as his equipment is now out of commission.

North: You wreck my equipment.

A grenade landed on his head.

North: Oh, great. Mother*&^5…..

BOOM!

Ataru and Lum: Huh?

Donut: Oh, yeah. Donut one and Agents zero.

Lum: Thanks Donut, you save our lives.

Ataru: Thanks.

Donut: No problem.

Caboose: Mean lady in the way!

South: Come back you %$%hole!

Caboose: Help me! Get me mad for I can do the thing again.

Lum: caboose, what's wrong?

South: NOOO! My brother! You will pay this dearly.

Ataru: Yeah, your brother was a &^%hole who shot Lum out of the sky!

South: You….I will finish this once and for allll!

South charges at our group until Caboose catches her fist.

South: What the?

Caboose: Nobody ever hurts my friends especially Ataru is totally in Love with Lum who is sorry for everything that ever happen to Ataru. NO one should have right to hurt my friends. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

South: Oh, crap.

Caboose beats up South until he threw her in the sky.

South: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caboose: HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!

South: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Caboose fires his sniper rifle into South which she explodes showing the shards into our group. In the two agents shown about 4 shards were there to be picked up by Caboose.

Caboose: Now it is over. So, what we do?

They all look dumbstruck what they saw.

Ataru: Caboose? What the hell was that?

Caboose: Oh, that. It just hit me and random stuff.

Lum: That was strange.

Caboose: Let's have some muffins. You two share a muffin.

Ataru: Share with her? I don't…

Ataru looks at Lum in the eye.

Lum: Darling, are you worried about me?

Ataru: What makes you think that way?

Lum: I was shot and you save me from that agent. That's was really brave of you, darling.

Ataru: That was nothing. If I didn't take rugby, I won't able take him out.

Donut: Caboose? I think the moment is here.

Caboose: Oh Oh Kiss her Kiss her Kiss Her Kiss Her

Ataru: Ah, right! Just you two leave us for a moment.

Caboose: Ok!

Donut: We won't see a thing.

They go hide to see Ataru and Lum is having a moment.

Lum: Darling.

Ataru: What now?

Lum closes her eyes while Ataru does the same thing as they both kiss.

Donut: AWWWWWW

Caboose: I love couples.

Donut: Man, they are totally in love with each other.

Caboose: It reminds me of my mom and Dad.

Donut: Me too.

Caboose: I know, but my dad tends to complain a lot to my mom and they can't help each other which they made me.

Delta: Aw, the greatest emotion of human beings.

Donut: That's right.

AS the couple finished their kiss.

Donut: Time to go.

Lum: Yeah, I hope we can find our friends in these parts.

Ataru: We got 4 shards with us.

Lum: That's right, we take them to Kagome.

Delta: I hope that mission of ours was a grand success. You manage to defeat two best Freelancer agents.

Caboose: Yeah, it was rough by the way.

Donut: Let's go.

Delta: Wait, what about Lum's wound?

Ataru: Oh, I fix it.

Lum: Don't worry about it. Darling is a such sweetheart.

Ataru chuckled.

Delta: It seems Ataru's temperate is rising up. Are you feeling alright?

Ataru: Baka, I am ok. It just I am starting to feel sweaty from this heat.

Delta: Now, then we should head northeast from here.

Caboose: I hope we can meet our friends again.

They look into the distance.

Ataru: I hope we can finish this.

Lum: me too. Darling.

Donut: For the sake of adventure.

Caboose: and Muffins!

End of Group 1

Next Group 2: Ranma, Akane, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif.

After Group 2 is Group 3: Inuyasha, Kagome, Washington, and Sarge.

Author's Notes: This last part of Group one. Sigh, this is my longest page yet so far. Review if you enjoy this chapter.


	23. Group two part One

Group 2: Ranma, Akane, Tucker, Simmons, and Grif.

Part 1: The woodlands

Simmons: Ow, what happen?

Tucker: That wind landed us in middle of nowhere.

Grif: I hate the woods.

Ranma: It could be worse.

Akane: You think.

Tucker: Man, where are we?

Simmons: The trees are too high to reach.

Tucker: Unless…..

Grif: Hey, look at the bright side Sarge is not here to harass me.

Akane: Oh, I was meaning to ask you, Grif. Why Sarge does hate you?

Grif: It just did.

Ranma: We to figure a way out of here.

Tucker: What you expect? A post sign?

Simmons: I know forest survival skills.

Grif: Like how?

Simmons: For example, we are going to find a steam or river to lead out of here.

Ranma: Sounds simple.

Grif: Or about we just get out of the forest.

Simmons: Grif, it's all in the book.

Grif: Then your book is stupid.

Simmons: Well, it happens I was in the boy's scouts.

Tucker: Ok. What you two?

Akane: I prefer Simmons idea.

Ranma: Sounds reasonable.

Simmons: And the votes are in.

Grif: Fine, I go by myself.

Tucker: You and what army?

Grif: At least I know how to live.

Simmons: Like what? You don't know how to live since you smoke and eat too much junk.

Grif: Hey, I am living a good lifestyle you know.

Akane: Guys! Enough, we have to move now.

Tucker: You heard her.

They go to find a path to get out of the forest as they are being stalked by Agent York.

York: So, they are the ones I have to rid of. Hmmm, they looked way too easy to handle.

York moves out as he stalks our group.

Ranma: Man, where does it end?

Tucker: I have bad experience with woods.

Simmons: Well, not for me. I always love the woods.

Grif: Why? What so great about the woods? It's full of dirty and full of stink.

Simmons: Like you.

Grif: Ha Ha really funny.

Until something falls down.

Conker: Oh, not again.

He turns around and sees them dumbstruck.

Conker: oops, wrong story. Sorry about that.

He justs walks away.

Grif: What hell was that?

Simmons: A talking squirrel?

Ranma: Must be an alien.

Tucker: Right.

They move out until nightfall.

Grif: Man, I'm hungry.

Simmons: Who knows how to cook?

Akane: I do.

Ranma: Oh, no.

Tucker: That will be great.

Akane: I will prep the food.

Akane prepares to cook her best.

Ranma: Oh, crap here we go.

Simmons: Why you complaining about?

Grif: I usual do that.

Tucker: How bad could be?

Ranma: You have idea what kind cook she is. I mean there is no one cooks worse than her.

Meanwhile in Group 1, Lum sneezes.

Donut: Lum, are you ok?

Lum: Oh, just a sneeze.

Ataru: Maybe Someone talking bad about you.

Lum: Darling…..I thought we finish this discussion before.

Electrical shocks fare around her.

Ataru: Just kidding.

Caboose: I hope Tucker is having a good time.

Back on the main plot.

Akane: Here you go, guys.

They all look at Akane's food she made.

Grif: What hell is that?

Simmons: Don't care I am eating it.

Simmons ate it until he runs to barf it out.

Tucker: Excuse, how you make this?

Akane: What you talking about? I made out with these.

She shows them the cook book which she done everything wrong.

Tucker: Right.

Akane: So, Ranma how you like…

Ranma disappear before she came in.

Akane: OH, that BAKA!

Simmons: That was the worse food I ever tasted in my entire life.

Akane: What?

Simmons: It's true.

Akane punches Simmons into the tree.

Grif: Wow, I am impressed.

Simmons: Oh, shut up!

Akane turns away to Tucker.

Akane: Well?

Tucker: III Mmean its tasty.

Akane: Thank you.

As Akane turns away and Tucker spill out the food.

Akane: Well, bedtime guys.

Simmons: Finally.

Nighttime, they sneak out as they did carry secret rations.

Grif: Good thing, we pack those rations or else we will be dead meat by her.

Ranma: Tell me about it.

Simmons: I don't understand? Why she sucks at Cooking?

Ranma: That I will never know.

Tucker: At I didn't hurt her feelings right?

Ranma: Yeah, we better hurry or else…

Akane: OR else what?

The guys shriek in fear.

Akane: Ranma, you…..BAKA!

Akane punches Ranma, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons to the sky.

Tucker: Could things be much worse?

Ranma: No duh, Sherlock.

Grif: At else she's very strong.

Simmons: True to that.

They fall back to the campsite as they hit the ground which renders those unconscious. The next day in the morning our group continue to walk their way out of the forest.

Grif: How much further?

Simmons: About…5 miles I think or minimum 200 yards.

Grif: oh, crap. That's like too far away?

Tucker: Are you sure what are you thinking?

Ranma: Huh? It looks like the same place before.

Akane: Yeah it does?

Tucker: Are we going around in circles?

Simmons: No, WE are going to the right track.

Grif: Let me think. WE go walk to get out or simply someone will tried to kill? How about giving up? That is easy.

Ranma: No Way, I am not giving up without fight.

Grif: Hey, at least it's better to live.

Ranma: Sorry, I have a reputation to be upkeep.

Akane: sigh

Simmons: If you follow, then you live.

Grif: Whatever.

Tucker: I hope we don't run one of those agents.

York: So, you are the ones I have to kill.

Tucker: Did I spoke too quickly?

Ranma: Yes, you did.

Grif: WE are all going to die, aren't we?

York: Yep. But I should enjoy this more than I should.

York dissappear

Tucker: he's gone?

Simmons: Man, he's using the woods to take us out.

Ranma: Oh, I am so ready for this.

Akane: Me too.

Simmons: At least we have guided rocketlauncher.

Tucker: Right.

Tucker drew out his energy sword and the battle is about begin.

Author's notes: This the best chapter I can do so far.


	24. Group Two part Two

Group 2: Ranma, Akane, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons

Part 2: The Guerrilla battle

Tucker: Damn, I can't him anywhere.

Ranma: Yeah, If we have wash here.

Akane: This is going to be a tough fight.

Grif: He can't be far.

Simmons: I think we can beat him.

Tucker: Care to explain?

Simmons: We can make booby traps.

Ranma: Hmmmm. I don't know. I prefer to fight him head on.

York: Sorry, I don't fight head on unless it favors me.

Ranma: Hey! Come out and Fight!

York: How about no?

York just disappeared

Ranma: Where he go?

Tucker: I don't know, he could be anywhere.

Simmons: This can get very tricky.

Grif: I hope I don't get killed.

Ranma: Hey, where Akane go?

Tucker: Good question.

Meanwhile in the Forest, York has captured Akane as he is specialized in in infiltration. He has Akane tied up.

York: I have to keep you quiet. Now, with this.

A simple device that enables to transform anyone he wishes.

York: With this disguise, I can take those idiots without breaking a sweat. I thank the master to create the device to enhance my infiltration.

Surpising, York disguise as Akane.

York: I will kill them very slowly.

He walks away.

Ranma: Man, where he is?

Grif: Like Hell I know.

York: Ranma!

Ranma: Akane? Did you find him?

York: (Excellent, not only the disguise works, but this voice disguise works.) eh, yes I did. It was a easy fight.

Simmons: Good.

Grif: Finally, we go and finish this crap over with.

Tucker: OK.

Ranma: Let's get out of here.

They move on, but York has plans to kill off our heroes until…

Grif: Man, I am hungry.

Tucker: Yeah, me too.

York: You are? Let's eat our rations.

Ranma: (Wait a sec, something is not right) Hold On! You're not Akane!

Ranma punches York.

Tucker: Dude!

Simmons: What you do that for?

Grif: Why is that?

Ranma: That is not Akane. If we were hungry, she would cook something right now.

Tucker: To think about it. I see your point.

Simmons: IT must be a freelancer.

Disguise wears off

York: Oh, crap.

Ranma: Nice try with disguise.

York: Oh, I have no choice.

He pins the grenade.

Tucker: I think we should duck.

Boom!

Ranma: You're mine!

They engage in hand to hand combat as they fight in the forest.

York: You are good at this.

Ranma: That's what they all say. Where's Akane?

York: Ha, like if I am going to tell you.

Ranma: Where she is?

They continue to fight. Meanwhile Grif, Tucker, and Simmons are somewhere.

Tucker: Man, that guy is tough.

Simmons: I thought the Meta was tough.

Grif: At least I am still alive.

They heard something.

Tucker: What was that?

They found Akane tied up.

Simmons: Akane?

Grif: What you doing over here?

They untied her.

Akane: That jerk tied me up. I am so going to kill him!

Tucker: Oh, boy.

As Ranma and York are fighting.

York: I cannot be beaten.

A certain Hammer hit York in the head.

Ranma: huh?

Akane: That was for tied me up.

Ranma: Akane! Oh, boy. I am glad you are ok.

Akane: It just I am so mad right now.

Ranma: Wanna work together?

Akane: Ok.

York: Ow! Who hit me with a hammer?

They punch him.

York: Huh? Crap, even I am relieving I still see with one eye?

York continues the fight against Ranma and Akane until…..

Tucker: Stab!

York dodges Tucker's attack.

Tucker: Swish. Swish. Stab!

Tucker got punch in the face.

Ranma: You know you could stop calling out your attacks?

Tucker: Sorry, I can't help myself with that.

Akane: Sigh

Simmons: Fire in hole.

Simmons fires the guided missile towards York who dodges it and runs for his life from the missile, but at the last moment he runs towards Grif.

Grif: Not in the Face. Not in the Face. Not in the Face. Not in the Face.

York jumps around Grif

Grif: whew, that was close.

Missile comes towards Grif

Grif: Oh, crap!

Grif runs for his life.

Tucker: WE never see that coming.

Simmons: Damnit, why I suck at guided missiles?

York: If you aim properly.

He knocks them out and manages to dodge Akane's attacks.

York: Wow, someone is angry.

York got hit in the back of his head.

Ranma: Don't worry, she's always like that.

York: Damn you! What are you are?

Ranma: Anything goes martial artists.

York: Anything goes? What kind of practice is that?

Ranma: Oh, that our idiot dads has put us crap.

York: Pity, I hope you could deal with this.

York grabs his hidden assault rifle aiming at Ranma and Akane who manage to dodge bullets.

York: Damnit! Hold still so I can get a clear shot at you!

Ranma: Hey, Akane!

Akane: What?

Ranma: How about our Special Attack?

Akane: OK

They disappear from York's sights.

York: Where are they?

He looks around to find them, but sudden blank. Lying on the ground, York is defeated as he disappears to show the shards of 2.

Ranma: Man that was a difficult fight.

Akane: Tell me about it.

Tucker: Did you guys beat him?

Ranma: Yeah, we did. It took our special move to beat the living crap out of him.

Akane: It was no problem.

Simmons: Well, the worse is over.

Grif: Finally, it's over.

Simmons: Wait, who going to hold the shards. They are way to dangerous to carry.

Tucker: Good question.

Simmons: Wait. Hey, Grif.

Grif: What?

Simmons: Can you carry them for us?

Grif: Sure, whatever.

Ranma: I mean, what worse can get it?

Tucker: For one thing, we are still stuck in the middle of the forest.

The sun shines brightly shows the edge of the forest.

Simmons: That answers your question.

Tucker: Oh.

Akane: Let's get out of here.

They move out in the forest as they see the valley.

Ranma: I hope we can regroup with the others.

Akane: Me too.

Grif: I wish this adventure is over.

Simmons: What you talking about? We barely beat one agent.

Tucker: Yeah, I hope we can alive so I can go. Bow Chicka Bow WoW!

End of Group 2

Next is Group 3: Inuyasha, Kagome, Washington, and Sarge

Author's Notes: Sorry to took so long. College is coming, so I won't about to update this plot. For the Ryoga on Tomobiki will be delayed due of idea debate of myself. So be patient my friends. This is the longest fanfic yet. The adventure continues.


	25. Group Three

Group 3

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sarge, and Washington

Washington: OW! What happen?

Inuyasha: Damn Naraku! How the hell he comes back from life?

Washington: OK, what's going on here?

Kagome: Wash! Inuyasha! There you are.

Comes in Kagome with Sarge who is carrying his shotgun towards Inuyasha and Washington

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome and Inuyasha hug each other.

Sarge: Aw, ain't that cute. Ever have a girl back home, wash?

Washington: Nope, I'm still 25 years.

Sarge: Good for you. I have wife back from home.

Washington: Married at young age?

Sarge: Yep, but it was a shotgun wedding.

Washington: OK, that I don't need to know.

Sarge: What? What I do?

Kagome: Guys and sir, we need to rejoin the others.

Inuyasha: Well no duh.

Washington: Wait! Who is this Naraku guy? And how the hell he brought back CT and others from the dead to kill us?

Inuyasha: He always does that, but now I am going kill him.

Kagome: Wait a minute! Did he said about agents hunting us down?

Sarge: That's right. Which agents are we up against?

Washington: Well….look North and South Dakota are tough to beat since they work as a team. I know York is a good fighter and….oh no.

Inuyasha: What's oh no means?

Washington: Carolina…

Kagome: Who?

Washington: Ah, damnit! WE are so dead.

Sarge: What you mean Wash?

Washington: Carolina is one of the best agents that I ever knew.

Inuyasha: What you know about her?

Washington: Oh her ability is to bend in to be one of us.

Inuyasha: Shift shaper, huh? No, problem, Kagome will just detect the shard within that Carolina chick and we all done.

Washington: But I didn't say it will be a easy fight. Besides I knew her ever since on the agent program.

Sarge: Huh, so how many girls are in the program?

Washington: Unknown, I think about 15 or 25 at the max.

Sarge: I see.

Washington: I hope we don't get Carolina or else we are doom.

Inuyasha: Relaxed, I can take on anything Naraku throws at me.

Kagome: Well, let's not get cocky about it. I think we should find shelter before it gets dark.

Sarge: What about that Cave over there?

Washington: I can deal with that.

They head over there meanwhile someone is watching them.

Carolina: So, I finally found you at last, Wash. It's been long time, eh?

Carolina follows them until the group stumbles into the crave.

Washington: Wait a sec, this crave is not natural formation. Someone built it?

Kagome: Yeah, you're right about that.

Sarge: I hope we can find something in here.

Inuyasha: This place is a dump. All I see more drawings in the wall.

One of Naraku's insects is watching them (by the way, they are mechas now with video cam) as back in Naraku's Lair.

Naraku: What we have here?

AS the video is show and back on the cave.

Washington: I hope we can find anything that can help us.

Sarge: OH, damnit. I wish I have lopez with me to build me something useful.

Washington: Right.

Inuyasha: Found anything?

Washington: No

Sarge: Nyah Nyah.

Inuyasha: I mean this place is a junk.

Washington: I mean what you mean.

Kagome: Guys! Look what I found.

They come to her as she stands front of a unique drawings of Crunchbite race.

Washington: More paintings?

Sarge: Those aliens must have a lot of time drawing stuff.

Kagome: There is a description on it. But I think I can decipher it. It says…As the jewel shards are shattered, but only one shard must be never fallen in wrong hands. It is best for our grand council to give the shard away. The Jewel shard is given to friendly allies of Crunchbite, Oni. Among of the Oni, they only chosen one maiden inside her as the shard remains in her until next daughter is passed on.

Until they move one next painting showing an Oni girl with green long hair holding the shard in hands with eyes closed.

Washington: What the?

Sarge: No Way!

Inuyasha: You got to be kidding me?

Kagome: Lum? She has the last shard in her? Why I didn't detect that?

Inuyasha: DIdn't happen to you before, Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah, but this different?

Washington: And yet Lum didn't know about this?

Sarge: Damn, I didn't know about. (IF I knew about it, I can wipe out all the blues)

Kagome: We can't let Naraku know about this.

The mecha insect flew away as in Naraku's lair.

Naraku: Meta!

Meta appears with his brute shot.

Naraku: You know that girl with green hair. If the agents don't succeed, during their victory attack them. With confusion, kidnap her and that girl whose inuyasha likes. And do not spoil them.

Meta growls as form of yes.

Naraku: Kill the others, but you can't. Lure them to my lair to kill them.

Meta left

Naraku: Good, all according to plan.

Back on the Cave in the night.

Washington: Man, Ataru is going to freak out about this.

Sarge: poor lad.

Inuyasha: Hey, at least can't get worse from this.

Kagome: What about agents?

Inuyasha: I can smell them for miles.

Washington: I won't count all it. Carolina is a good fighter.

Inuyasha: I have beaten countless demons and monsters over the first jewel. I can handle it.

Washington: This the space age. Everything changes.

Kagome: Well, I can aim well with Sniper rifle.

Sarge: I should have you as our marksman.

Inuyasha: I remember the day that Kagome was so bad shooting a arrow.

Kagome: Excuse me, mr. bigshot with sword, it was my first try, ok.

Inuyasha: Yeah, whatever.

Washington: I think we should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.

They gone to sleep meanwhile Carolina is watching.

Carolina: Those fool don't know what awaits them. I bet I am going to have fun with you Washington.

Author's Notes: I am really sorry about this guys, It just I have exams which requires my attention to study. This has been mental tiredness, so this best I can do. For the Ashigaru and the Oni will postprone for the meantime and Ryoga in Tomobiki will be back on schedule which at Nov. 1 will be release 2 chapters as a surpise.


	26. Group Three part 2

Group 3 Part 2

Attack of the Carolina

Our group moves on as they go through the Mountains.

Sarge: I hate mountains! How you can stand with Mountain?

Kagome: What you mean sir?

Sarge: Well, you are from island fill of mountains? How you do that?

Kagome: I just cope with it.

Sarge: Ok.

The group moves through the mountain as they see the horizon.

Kagome: That bring us memories, eh Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Keh, remembering of getting the shards back together that you do.

Kagome: Well, sorry it was a accident, ok.

Washington: Sigh that will never get old.

Sarge: I hope we can get of this and find the others. I hope Grif is dead.

Inuyasha: Permission to say, why you hate Grif so much?

Sarge: hmmmmm, let me see….he just plain dumb nuts that's all.

Washington: Won't answer that.

Sarge: Besides what will happen to us, right?

Washington: Whatever. Let's get out of here before something bad happens.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

But someone is watching them which no other than Carolina.

Carolina: So, those are the ones I have to kill, huh? Oh, well time to meet you again Wash.

They go ahead in the base of the mountain as they head to the pass.

Kagome: I hope we can find the others.

Inuyasha: No bother since Caboose is so damn annoying.

Kagome: Didn't mean remind of Shippo?

Inuyasha: But that;s different Shippo is just a brat while Caboose is so annoy that like ten shippos.

Kagome: All because he just want to be your friend?

Inuyasha: I have enough problems with one and….

Inuyasha smells

Inuyasha: Someone is here?

Kagome: Like who?

Washington: What you mean?

Sarge: Agents?

Inuyasha: Yeah, just like them, but can't make out who?

Carolina disguises herself as a blue as Caboose.

Carolina: Guys! There you are? Where you were?

Washington: Finally! Huh? What happen to your helmet, it looks different?

Carolina: Oh, that I just find it.

Sarge: Where are the others?

Carolina: Oh, they here. It just…..

She about to grab her weapon until Inuyasha attacked as she dodges

Inuyasha: You are not caboose!

Carolina: Oh, crap. How the hell you know?

Inuyasha: First of all, that Caboose doesn't wear a type of helmet like that. And Second, he always greet me first.

Washington: Oh, no. Carolina?

Carolina: Hey, Wash. Long time no see.

Washington: Under Naraku's control, huh?

Carolina: It seems I can live now, huh? Oh, Wash you were once best of all freelancers.

Inuyasha: Keh, enough small talk!

Inuyasha attacks with his Tetsusaiga against Carolina

Carolina: Nice sword, you got there.

Inuyasha: What the?

Washington: Watch out! Carolina is one of our best agent ranked number One before Texas came to the picture!

Inuyasha: I don't need to know that! I just need to know where her weak point is?

Sarge: Damn, that boy is something.

Kagome: He does this until I found a shard he can seek.

Washington: That's it I going to help!

Washington joins in against Carolina who dodges their every move they make.

Inuyasha: Take this! Wind scar!

Carolina barely manages to dodge the attack.

Carolina: My turn!

At supersonic speed, she manages to land punches on Inuyasha while Washington….

Carolina: Nice try!

She kicks Washington away.

Sarge: Can you see the shard?

Kagome tries to see as Inuyasha recovered

Inuyasha: IS this your best shot!

He attacks Carolina with every effort he got against her.

Carolina: (Damn, I have to get him in a corner unless…..oh crap I forgot the girl can see the shard unless)

Carolina retreated

Inuyasha: Hey, where you going?

Inuyasha follows until he lost sight of her.

Inuyasha: Damn where she is?

Carolina is camouflage on the rocks as she moves her way.

Inuyasha: If I can't see you, then…scent will lead the way!

Inuyasha closes his eyes to catch her scent until he got it.

Inuyasha: Wait….

As Kagome and Sarge tends Washington to recover until battle rifle is fire upon them.

Washington: Find cover!

Firing continues

Washington: Damn, Carolina is good.

Carolina: I know!

Three: What?

Carolina punch out Sarge and Washington as she face Kagome

Kagome: I have this and not afraid to use it.

Carolina: Oh, how scary! How about a bullet in your head?

Inuyasha: leave Kagome alone!

Carolina: Huh?

Carolina dodge

Carolina: impossible!

Inuyasha: I'm a half-demon and I can smell you by a mile.

Carolina: That explains those things in your head.

Inuyasha: Now hold still and taste this!

Inuyasha attacks while Carolina dodges until she was punched in the back.

Carolina: What the…..

Washington: Maybe you should watch your back!

Carolina: Damn you Wash!

Sarge: I hope I can shoot you in the face!

Sarge fires his shotgun as she manage to dodge until….

Kagome: There is a shard in her.

Inuyasha: Finally! Where is it?

Kagome: It's in her chest.

Inuyasha: Keh, this going to be a easy fight!

Inuyasha charges towards Carolina as she repel's Washington's attacks.

Carolina: Give it up! You can't win!

Washington: True! How about our new friends?

Carolina: What?

Inuyasha: Take this!

Meanwhile Kagome takes aim as the bullet exits the sniper rifle to join up Inuyasha's attack to combine as Washington move out of the way.

Carolina: Oh,…..

Boom! Carolina is finished off as the shard appeared.

Inuyasha: Keh, agents my *&^.

Washington: Well, she was dead to begin with.

Kagome: Ok, we got over 20 shards and the rest to go.

Inuyasha: I bet Naraku has more than usual.

Sarge: We made it alive, right?

They move out until they reach a fortress containing red and blue guards.

Inuyasha: What is that place?

Sarge: Oh, crap.

Kagome: What is it, sir?

Sarge: Those are the zealots that I encountered before.

Inuyasha: What? Zealots?

Sarge: They worship some flag which it was kind strange from them.

Washington: What you mean?

Tucker: It means they work with Wyoming.

Sarge: Simmons, you made it out alive.

Simmons: Glad to be, sir.

Grif: Hey, what about me?

Sarge: I thought you were dead already.

Grif: That's typical.

Ranma: Sigh, we made out alive.

Inuyasha: Yeah, those agents are tough huh?

Ranma: Yep.

Akane: Can't get any worse.

Caboose: Hello!

Tucker: Caboose? How you made it out alive?

Caboose: Oh, it was nothing since it was easy.

Ataru: Yeah, (whispering) don't make him upset.

Tucker: Right.

Delta: I am so glad we made it out alive.

Caboose: I know those guys in the big home. They're funny.

Tucker sees Ataru with Lum who is attached to him as she holding his arm.

Tucker: Did something happen between you two?

Ataru: Well…..

Lum: darling save me.

Kagome: What happen to your leg?

Lum: Oh, I was shot and Darling save me from one of the Agents.

Ataru blushes

Washington: Right….We have one more agent to go!

Author's notes: This is it, Wyoming against our Heroes as Meta is coming for his special mission under Naraku's orders. On the next time of RVB: Boys in Red and Girls in Blue.


	27. Zealots

The Zealots

As our heroes have reunited as they counter Zealots in the Fortress (If you didn't watch RVB, they are bunch of crazy fanatics who worship a flag. A STUPID FLAG! And also they were hired by Wyoming in exchange for Flag.)

Simmons: Not those guys, again!

Washington: Those guys?

Caboose: Oh, yeah I know them. They're crazy.

Ataru: What they do?

Sarge: They worship some flag which they claim it is a god or something.

Inuyasha: Sounds familiar…..

Washington: What's the plan?

Tucker: Well, we could sneak up and kill them. Wait! They did come back from the dead.

Ranma: Hey, NO problem. We have to beat the living crap of them and we head to Wyoming.

Tucker: Oh, about that they come back with a song.

Ranma: Song?

Sarge: Ever heard of Reveille on bugle?

Inuyasha: What's that?

Sarge: It sounds like…

Reveille on bugle

All: oh!

Lum: Now, I get it.

Kagome: How we suppose to get through them?

Tucker: There has to be a way.

Grif: Hey, about this.

Simmons: I hope it's not about you get us to do the job.

Girf: No NO, I mean that the Girls lure them seductively while we sneak around them.

All the Blue boys stare at Grif.

Grif: What?

Ataru: That's a stupid plan!

Inuyasha: Are you crazy?

Ranma: You are very stupid, aren't you?

Grif: What? I mean we lived and finish this dumb quest….

All: Campaign!

Grif: Whatever! I mean we need some division as we corner them as Inuyasha do that wind thing to blow them away.

Kagome: Hey, that's not a bad plan, Grif.

Grif: What really?

Akane: Yeah, I mean all guys want us before.

Lum: Darling, are you sure about this?

Lum looks at Ataru as he doesn't respond until she back off.

Lum: Come on, girls. Let's dress up.

They left to leave Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Tucker, Caboose, and Washignton confused

Washington: That was strange.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Wait a sec…..

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha crashes down as he restrained

Ranma: No guy wants a tomboy!

Ranma gets hit by massive rock crashed into him as Ataru stood there doing nothing.

Tucker: Now that was random.

Caboose: Hey, Ataru? What's wrong? I bet you are hungry, right?

Sarge: huh? Grif, I hope your idiot plan works!

Simmons: Grif, we have different plan of our own.

Grif: Hey, all does sarge's plans were. Have I killed and does stupidity crap. I have come up with rational plan.

Washington: I don't know about that. Wyoming was always strange to begin with.

Lum: Oh, boys

They all turn around and see in shock as Lum wear her trademark biniki, Kagome in her school uniform, and Akane in her school uniform.

Simmons: Whoa!

Grif: WoW!

Tucker: Oh, my...

Caboose: Pretty.

Sarge whistle

Washington: whew, what get your clothes from?

Lum: Oh, we have this for rest of service.

Grif: Good, I think my plan will work.

Lum: Let's go girls.

They left as the fortress

Red Zealot: Blue suck

Blue Zealot: Red suck

Red Zealot: Blue suck

Blue Zealot: Red suck

Red Zealot: Blue suck

Blue Zealot: Red suck

Lum: Oh, boys

They all turn around to see the girls.

Red Zealot: iS that?

Blue Zealot: It's the flag's angels, they have come down to brought us salvation!

They go to them.

Red Zealot: Have you brought us good news?

Blue Zealot: Have the great flag brought us the righteous path?

Lum: Ummm, yes. It did

Akane: Yeah, we did.

Kagome: Just follow us to get you "flag".

They go meanwhile to our heroes as Ataru mentality crack.

Tucker: Dude, are you ok?

Ataru: Lum…

Tucker: Huh?

Ataru: Just like the frog incident…..Let's go, guys!

Ataru just left leaving them behind.

Ranma: Sigh, oh well, can't stay behind.

Inuyasha: Danm, Kagome! We really talk about this when I am done those zealots!

They all left Washington, Sarge, Tucker, Caboose, Simmons, and Grif confused.

Washington: Ok, we have our confusion. I think we should get moving!

Sarge: Oh, right. Let's go men.

Simmons: Right

Grif: Whatever.

Tucker: Hey, don't leave me!

Caboose: I love muffins.

Donut: What I miss? I was at the Restroom.

As the girls lure the Zealots into the edge.

Red zealot: Where are our flags?

Blue Zealt: Where it is?

Lum: Ummmm, I…

Kagome: Lum, I think those guys are restless.

Lum: Don't worry those guys will be here.

Akane: I don't the likes of this.

Seeing bloodlust (or pervert lust) of the Zealots demanding to see their flags.

Blue Zealot: Wait! The only way to get our flag said to get laid by sex with the angels.

They turn around to see them.

Kagome: uh,oh

Lum: I don't like to see that.

Akane: Oh, hell no!

They attacked them as Kagome used sniper rifle (mysteriously hidden) to kill them off while Akane use hand to hand combat to drive them off while Lum easily fend them by her electrical attacks. The entire zealot force was down in the ground.

Kagome: Man, those guys are nothing compare to everything.

Lum: Yeah.

Reveille on bugle

Akane: Oh, crap.

Lum: What?

Akane: I think they come back from the dead with a song.

Kagome: Oh, no.

Zealots: Get them!

Ataru: Oh, no you don't!

Ataru hammer attack on a zealot while Ranma plow his way as Inuyasha appear.

Inuyasha: A song bring them back from the dead? How about this? Wind Scar!

His attack blow all the zealots away.

Tucker: I never want to see those guys again.

Simmons: You could say that again.

Lum: Darling, you save me again!

Ataru: I don't anyone take you away…ever.

Lum: Oh, darling.

Ranma: Heh, I was wrong, huh?

Akane: Baka!

Inuyasha: Don't you ever do that again?

Kagome: What Inuyasha, it was all part of the plan.

A telescope spots Kagome as it is fires

Kagome: First of all, you are a….

Bullet hurt her shoulder.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Sarge: Where that come from?

Tucker: Wait? Who was also one of the best agents ever lived?

Washington: I know who?

Wyoming: Oh, Washington, you cherrie lad!

Tucker: Not Wyoming!

Caboose: California!

Tucker: Caboose, this is not a game!

Wyoming: Oh, I love this job. Don't you agree Wash. Also you manage to blow them all my unpaid guards, oh bugger.

Sarge: I know this guy.

Inuyasha: You are dead now!

Inuyasha attacks as Wyoming dodges

Wyoming: Not bad, how about this!

Wyoming threw a sonic grenade to inuyasha as he is knock out.

Inuyasha: Damn, this battle is going to tough than it looks.

Wyoming: IT's hasn't started yet.

Author notes: This best I can do so far as Wyoming is our heroes battle one of the sadistic agents of them all. Forgive for not updating Ryoga in Tomobiki since I have exams coming up, broken Adapter, and an essay to do. All the stories will be soon updated, so have patient.


	28. Wyoming Battle

Wyoming Battle

The Heroes are about to face off Wyoming

Wyoming: I am so going to enjoy this.

Inuyasha: Keh, you're dead meat, pal!

Inuyasha attacks as Wyoming dodges as he fires his battlerifle in a swift movement that injure Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Damnit!

Kagome: Inuyasha! HE has the jewel shards on the weapon!

Washington: NO! That's even not possible!

Wyoming: Oh, I forgot to mention that all weapons are upgrades with the shards you mention.

Ramna: You mean…

Grif: That we all going to die!

Simmons: Well, can't get anything worse from that.

Wyoming: How about this?

Wyoming holding a rocket launcher that he fires the rocket that causes a mini-nuclear blast.

Wyoming: AH, I love the smell of mayhem and destruction.

Washington: You have gone mad, have you?

Ataru: Maybe he's crazier than Megane.

Ranma: OR even Mousse.

Lum: Even Ran.

Wyoming: Enough of this, I want to enjoy this. How about another one?

He fires the rocket into our group as they dodge it.

Inuyasha: Put those guns and fight me!

Wyoming: I would. (punches Inuyasha) But that it ruin my fun.

As he threw Inuyasha away as he attacked by Ranma.

Ranma: You're crazy, you know.

Wyoming: I love my work. And you will enjoy the cold!

Ranma: What?

Wyoming grab him and threw him into the pond as he instanted transform.

Female Ranma: You stupid Jerk!

Wyoming: Wait a second? Where that guy go?

Female Ranma: You mess with the wrong guy.

Wyoming:? What you are talking about?

In a split second, Wyoming is punched in the face.

Wyoming: Oh, things are about to get inserting. All I have to is…

Wyoming got kicked in the back by Washington.

Washington: You just never learn how to shut up.

Wyoming: You know Wash, we have fun together.

Inuyasha: You forgot about me?

Wyoming: Huh?

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

Wind scar manage to inflict damage to Wyoming as he dodges.

Wyoming: You manage to hurt me. Oh, bugger.

Inuyasha: That's the fun part when I beat you.

Female Ranma: Now, I am really mad.

Ataru: How about a date with me?

Ataru glomps Ranma while Tucker does the same thing.

Lum: Darling no Baka!

Lum electrical shocks Ataru while Tucker receives the same thing.

Wyoming: Oh, this going to be the good part.

Washington: Yeah, no sweat.

Sarge: Yeah, where our part in this?

Donut: What's going on?

Simmons: Donut? Wyoming is here.

Donut: You mean the Time controller.

Simmons: That's right and we…..Oh no!

Grif: Wait a sec….

Wyoming: But you forgotten something.

Inuyasha: Like what?

Wyoming: Like this.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome! Just find the….

Suddenly Kagome was shot in the chest.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Back to the present suddenly

Inuyasha: What the?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome, duck!

Kagome dodge the bullet as Wyoming punched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What hell was that?

Simmons: I forgot to mention that Wyoming has the ability to change time what he felt like it.

Female Ranma: What?

Akane: Simmons, are you saying?

Simmons: He can control time.

Washington: Time distortion! Wyoming, you backstabber!

Wyoming: Oh, yes I would to make you suffer as I feel like it.

Wyoming evil's laugh

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Kagome: Wait, there is a shard in his armor in his chest.

Wyoming: Discover my weakness, eh? Try and get it.

Inuyasha: You bet!

Lum: I handle to EMP that equipment! Take this!

Wyoming dodges Lum's lighting attack.

Wyoming: How about losing someone you love?

Wyoming fires the rocket into Ataru.

Ataru: OH…

Boom!

Lum: Darling!

As she fell down in her kness as the blast goes.

Wyoming: Oh, yes. It brings me with pleasure.

He continues his evil laugh until a massive clouds gather around.

Wyoming: Eh?

Simmons: Oh, boy.

Grif: Something is telling bad is going to happen.

Donut: I don't the looks of that.

Caboose: Is it going to rain. Where is my umbrella?

Washington: What the?

As Lum rose up, lighting is faring around.

Female Ranma: I think we should head to a safe distance.

They fell back until….

Kagome: Wait, I sense something else..

Inuyasha: What you mean?

Kagome: Lum has the shard and I can sense it as it is beginning to appear itself.

Inyasha: Wait!

Thunder as lighting growing around Lum in a fit of rage.

Lum: NO ONE…..SHOULD….HURT…DARLING!

Lum sent her huge I mean MASSIVE electicral shock to Wyoming in a fit of pain he never felt.

Wyoming: OW OW OW OW OW!

After the shock, Wyoming is up in smoke.

Ataru: Ow, what happen?

Lum: Darling! You're all right! I am so glad that you're still alive.

As she hugs him, she still have plenty of electrical around that even shock him.

Ataru: OW!

Lum, I am so glad that you are still…

Bullet went through her….

Wyoming: You Bitch!

Ataru: Lum? Lum? NOOOOOOOOOO!

Back in the Present

Ataru: What the?

Lum: I handle to EMP that equipment! Take this!

Wyoming: Nice try, if that….

Ataru holds Wyoming.

Wyoming: What the?

Ataru: I don't want to lose Lum!

The electrical Shock damage Wyoming's equipment.

Wyoming: NO! My time distortion unit.

Tucker: Yeah, without it you cannot change time ever.

Wyoming: You BASTARDS!

Inuyasha: How about this! Backlash Wave!

The Wave hit Wyoming.

Wyoming: Oh….

Booom!

Grif: Was that it?

Simmons: I hope so.

Akane: That was the last of the agents.

Donut: That was a close call.

Caboose: I step some gum and I need to find some peanut butter.

Ataru: I hope it's over.

Washington: I kinda remember something.

Lum: Who?

Washington: The Meta

Explosion that knocks out our heroes as the Meta appeared as he walks towards Lum who is unconscious.

Meta growls

Ataru: Ow, what was that?

Meta turns around.

Ataru: So, you're the Meta.

Meta points his Brute Shot towards Ataru as Lum electrical shock the Meta.

Lum: Don't even hurt Darling!

Meta dodges the attack as he punches him in the head and goes to Lum with a spray.

Lum: What you spray on me with…..

Horns fell out and she is knocking out conscious.

Meta growls to his radio as a pelican appeared.

Ataru: Ow, hey What the?

Ataru spotted Lum carried out in the pelican with the Meta and Blackwater soldiers.

Ataru: No, no, no, no, no, no…..

As he chases the pelican

Ataru: Give her back!

He reach the edge as the pelican flew away.

Ataru: NO, no, no. LUM!

Author's Notes: The end of Wyoming and kidnapped of Lum was all Naraku's plan to reunite the Sacred Jewel of Crunchbite. Wiil Ataru and the heroes save her before Naraku gets his dirty hands to get the last shard that Lum unknowingly has? Next Time on RVB: Boys in Red and Girls in Blue.


	29. Kiddnapped

Kiddnap

Kagome: Ow, my head.

As Kagome slowly woke up until

Kagome: What the….? Where am I?

Kagome is on prison contentment bubble.

Naraku: How you like my lair?

Kagome: Naraku!

Naraku: I knew that you have powers of that priestess. But I don't need of your services required.

Kagome: You know Inuyasha will destroy you!

Naraku: True, but I am almost finish with one little problem that is the obstacle.

Kagome: Which is…..?

Naraku: The last shard.

Kagome: Wait! How did you know?

Naraku: With this.

Showing Kagome the metallic bug

Kagome: NO!

Naraku: Hah, I am the mastermind always. Your friend provides to be a hard one to get the last shard.

Showing Lum strap on a table as scientists tried their best, but without effort

Lum: Let me go!

Kagome: LUM!

Naraku: Guards lock her up with other girl.

Guard: Sir!

As they took her to her cell until they threw her there.

Kagome: Hey! Come back here.

Akane: Kagome!

Kagome: Akane?

Akane: What happen to us?

Kagome: I don't know. We just defeat Wyoming and….now we are here.

Akane: We have to get out of here.

Kagome: With what? There is nothing we can do except the guys will come to rescue I guess.

Akane: Where's Lum?

Kagome: They have her.

Akane: I don't understand. Why they want Lum?

Kagome: She has the last shard inside of her. The Crunchbite had chosen Maiden from Oni Race to carry the last shard. But if I didn't detect it, it will be matter of time, which will be too late for Lum.

Akane: That's horrible!

Kagome: Our last hope has to be our guys to come to save the day.

Showing a warthog in the distance showing Doc driving

Doc: Huh, what is this beacon is? I hope Grif is okay.

He continues to drive until to the scene of the crime where our guys are there in the ground (except Girl Ranma).

Doc: What happen here?

Ataru: Lum.

Doc: Ataru?

Doc comes up to Ataru who is still here after Meta took her.

Doc: Are you ok?

Ataru: Lum.

Doc: Ok, I just go check on the others.

Caboose: (YAWN) that was a nice nap. Hey, mean doctor.

Doc: Caboose? What happen here?

Caboose: Oh, that? Well, it was a big battle you see and then big explosion occurred. That's what I know.

Doc: ok, it seems you are ok.

Donut: OW, who hit me on the head?

Doc: And Donut too, I see.

Inuyasha: Ah, damnit what was that?

Sarge: I never been so alive before.

Tucker: Hey, no (*&^ either. We barely survive an explosion.

Sarge: Well, that means Grif is dead so I won't to deal with him no more.

Grif: At least I am alive.

Sarge: Ah, Danmit!

Washington: IT was the Meta. I shouldn't see this coming.

Simmons: Meta did this? I didn't expect this to us.

Caboose: At least nobody got hurt?

Girl-Ranma: Ow, who hurt in my…..oh never mind.

Inuyasha: Hey, where's Kagome?

Simmons: oh, yeah and Lum too?

Tucker: And Akane?

Grif: Something is fishy?

Donut: Something telling that some evil took the girls away that we have to save them from a evil villain.

They look at him.

Doc: Ok, let's me check your vitals and I be on my way.

Sarge: Hey, doc?

Doc: Yeah?

Sarge: IS Grif is going to die?

Doc: NO.

Sarge: Damnit!

Simmons: What now? We don't know where the girls are and…..

Tucker: Guys, have you notice what's wrong with Ataru?

Inuyasha: What about him?

Tucker: You should take a look.

They all stare at Ataru as he views the distance until Caboose come to Ataru.

Caboose: Ataru? What's wrong? I know that will cheer you up. A muffian!

Silence and Caboose backs away.

Caboose: I think he's full.

Girl-Ranma: Something's wrong here. (Sigh) I will cheer him up.

Girl-Ranma goes up to Ataru.

Girl-Ranma: Go ahead and grope me.

Silence until Girl Ranma comes back.

Girl-Ranma: Something is not right here. Usually he tends to grope around girls.

Tucker: You're right.

Girl-Ranma: Does someone has hot water? I am go back my regular form.

Doc: I have hot water kettle to make some…

Girl-Ranma takes it away to back his male form.

Ranma: Finally.

Inuyasha: Keh, who cares! All we need to do to look for Naraku's Lair.

Delta: You are correct.

Washington: What you mean, delta?

Delta: In order to find this Naraku, I was able to glimpse the pelican before. I scan it and it was located from this place. It is a facility containing a battalion of guards. Also not only that, it is also a research facility.

Washington: So, that's where Naraku is?

Delta: Correct. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What you want you green thing?

Delta: The facility is heavily guard and we have to sneak in. Do you understand?

Inuyasha: Yeah Yeah, I got that.

Delta: Good.

Sarge: We have to sneak in that base?

Delta: Well, yes.

Grif: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Simmons: OK.

Donut: Oh, it's one of those spy movies briefing or something.

Caboose: Or the time I spent with my new best friends in Reach.

Tucker: At least we have to save the girls first.

Inuyasha: (sigh) I forgot about that.

Ataru: You could count me in.

Delta: Ataru? Are you sure?

Ataru: Yes, I do it!

Washington: I don't know. This place is heavily guarded, but…

Ataru: I don't care. I just want Lum back. The Meta took her.

Ranma: The Meta?

Simmons: Yeah, he's like more monster than all the agents we encountered.

Inuyasha: Sounds my kind of a challenge.

Washington: The Meta is very resourceful and not that stupid.

Ataru: Well, I am not giving up.

Sarge: That's the spirit, boy.

Caboose: Sounds like something from Fairy Tale.

Tucker: At least we could do recuse and end this campaign for once.

The Guys have risen up plus doc who does medical support.

Doc: Hey, I just don't want to alone.

Author: We know.

Author's Notes: Sigh, I am very busy for the moment. This story will continue on the winter vacation so be patient. SO, please review and yet this is my longest fanfic I have ever done. Also before the Epilogue, there will be a poll chapter and it will up until the results are in by reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

A dream within a dream

As our Heroes entered the Base where Naraku is.

Inuyasha: How big is this place?

Simmons: Must be about 100 stories high.

Ataru: You got to be kidding me.

Sarge: I hate heights.

Washington: Well, that is nothing compare what I been through.

Ranma: Can't get any worse.

Lights go up in a giant empty room.

Grif: What the?

Doc: I have a bad feeling about this.

Tucker: I hate surprises.

Caboose: Oh, it is a surprise party for me? Do I get presents?

Donut: IS today your birthday?

Naraku: Oh, Inuyasha how surprise to see you.

Inuyasha: Naraku! Where's Kagome?

Naraku: She's with me and the other girl.

Ataru: YOU BASTARD! WHERE'S LUM!

Naraku: Who?

Washington: The one who wearing the bikini.

Naraku: Oh, her. She's in my lab. She is my key to get the last shard.

Inuyasha: Oh, crap I forgot that Lum has last shard in her.

Ataru: What?

Naraku: Meta, dispose of them.

The Meta appear which our heroes made a stand against him, but the fight only lasted for 5 minutes which ended our deaths of our heroes which Naraku laughed for victory.

Author: Story ends…NOT! It was all simulation by Naraku with Simulation machine before CT was killed.

Wyoming: My master, I have gotten North, South, and York. But there was one problem…

Naraku: Which is…..

Wyoming: That I forgot that Carolina went rogue and no idea where she is. But I have brought something else.

Naraku: Who?

Omega: It is me, Omega! I have been brought back. HAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Wyoming: I remember the Director made two copies of each AI fragment: Delta and Omega.

Naraku: I think that AI will do us a favor. After all, I was about to test new battle robot.

Showing Spartan armor shell like the one Church did.

Naraku: Oh, yes. That will do.

Knowing Carolina is not dead, more likely Naraku gave Omega the robot shell as he is been active.

Omega: Now, I will kill and eat their heats out. MAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Naraku: You will join the agents to kill them, but the girl who with inuyasha bring her to me.

Omega: Oh, yes. It will be my pleasure, my lord.

Naraku: Now we must go.

After they left to encounter our heroes after they killed CT and the events took place until…

Inuyasha: Damn! Who is this guy?

Omega: I am Omega! I will devour your soul! MAWHAHAHAH

Sarge: I know you! You are the one with the blues.

Omega: It seems you know me, but I have plans to do after I pleasure to kill you. Mawhahahaha

Washington: So, Naraku just given you a new body, eh?

Inuyasha: Don't matter! I will kill bastard even he's a robot or whatever he is…..

Kagome: He has a shard in his equipment.

Omega: So, you're the one I was order to take after I kill you boyfriend.

Inuyasha: HEY! I am not her Boyfriend!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha crashes into the ground.

Inuyasha: What's your problem?

Kagome: Humph.

Omega: Enough! Let's end this.

The fight begins until Omega was destroyed described in end of Group three (use your imagination). The Real continuation of last chapter

Author: My apologizes due of plot to replace Carolina with Omega which sounds reasonable due of plot twist due by Rooster Teeth who enjoys this. So back to the story.

As our hero are in the distance to see Naraku's fortress.

Simmons: WOW, that place got to be huge.

Grif: AW, man. I hate big buildings.

Ataru: Nothing compare when I climb up a massive Christmas tree.

Grif: What you are Catholic?

Ataru: Hey, because we celebrate Christmas doesn't mean we are christened.

Ranma: Tell me about it?

Inuyasha: What's a Catholic?

Sarge: Enough.

Tucker: How we get in?

Delta: It seems after fighting Agent North, South, York.

Washington: don't mention Omega.

Delta: Well, yes. About Omega.

Tucker: You saw Omega? I thought he was gone?

Simmons: Well, there has to be a reason why?

Washington: My guess would be he just like a copy. Just like Delta.

Delta: That would be correct as well.

Donut: Are we going to sneak inside? Like a secret agent?

Caboose: Oh, I love sneaky time.

Grif: Yeah, you did.

Sarge: Yeah, and you got to my secret room.

Caboose: Oh, to build Church again.

Tucker: Until you come to the recuse.

Ranma: You guys have a lot fun didn't you.

Ataru: Yeah, If I stay, I couldn't say hi to CT-chan*

Tucker: Hey, didn't you remember she was evil?

Ataru: OH, yeah I forgot.

Tucker: Typical.

Simmons: Ok, who has a plan?

Sarge: I have one. We go on single file that Grif goes first and me last. Now for the middle that we…

Washington: We just sneak in by using entrances that no one uses.

Sarge: Or we stick to that.

They found entrance.

Washington: No one gets left behind.

As they go through in the hallways as they pass the guards.

Guard: Have you see the hot Alien girl?

Ataru pauses as the group left.

Guard 2: Yeah, I heard she's a real keeper.

Guard: Sorry, dude I am afraid that the boss ordered no one enters except scientists.

Guard 2: At least that I will…

Both guards were hit in the head by hammer used by Ataru as he left.

Washingotn: Huh? Where's Ataru?

Tucker: He must left to get Lum back.

Washington: Ok, Sarge go with Inuyasha. Simmons and Grif go with Ranma. Everyone go with me.

Caboose: I love playing follow the leader.

Donut: Me too.

Tucker: This not a game, guys.

Washington: GO!

They split up. Unknowing to them, that Naraku is watching them by bug machines,

Naraku: Heh, all according to plan. Meta.

Meta appears.

Naraku: That alien girl will be my bait. Guard!

Guard 3: Yes, sir.

Naraku: Send everyone home.

Guard: eh, sir?

Naraku: I don't your services for now.

Guard: As you wish.

Guard left

Naraku: The end is neigh, Inuyasha.

In one hallway with Sarge and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Other with Ataru

Ataru: LUM!

Other with Ranma, Simmons, and Grif

Ranma: AKANE!

As Three panels shows our Male Rumic Characters rushing.

Author's Notes: Due of recent events, Last episode of Season 9 have made me change of plans to rewrite the event what really happen. The Group 3 fight was remix with Omega with Carolina due plot issue. Thanks to Phazonwarrior05 to rethink of my plot and the will make my fanfic into my longest one yet which takes place in real world before end of season 9.

.


	31. Deep Base

Deep Base

As Ranma with Grif and Simmons looking in the halllways.

Ranma: Man, this place is huge.

Grif: Tell me about it.

Simmons: We are barely on level 6. At least we found something here.

Ranma: As long we are ok.

They continue their as they found a strange door.

Ranma: What's this?

Grif: Looks like a data room or something?

Simmons: Guys, look!

They come to Simmons as he is on the computer searching in Databases.

Ranma: What that is it?

Simmons: Information of all the company's base of operations. This is strange? Why Naraku sent sqauds to look for the shards?

Grif: Obviously he wanted them to look for the shards.

Ranma: What about the shards?

Simmons: Let's see….Oh, no.

Both: What?

Simmons: Naraku is using some kind of device to use the shards to blow up planets.

Grif: What is this? The Death Star?

Simmons: NO, some sort of equipment to use. Some kind of enhance device.

Ranma: So, that means…..

Simmons: That Naraku could be worse thing that no one has ever faced.

Grif: I don't want to die unless I lived a good life.

Simmons: Oh, shut up! He has completed yet. It seems he was about to finish the device, but it demands a direct energy source.

Ranma: So, that means…..

Simmons: Yes, the shards.

Ranma: If he completes the shards to turn into a jewel, it will be end of the universe.

Grif: NOOOOOOO!

As the guards are about to leave the facility

Guard: You heard something?

Guard 2: Nope.

Grif: Why every evil person wanted to destroy like O'mally, the meta, and now Naraku guy? What has become of this universe?

Simmons: Sigh, I hope this information is useful to us.

Ranma: Ok, I think we should go.

Simmons: Wait a second.

Ranma: What?

Simmons: I think there is something about the Meta.

Ranma: Go on.

In another hallway with Sarge and Inuyasha as he is sniffing

Sarge: You are one strange lad with strange abilities.

Inuyasha: Hey, old man I am a half-demon. At least I can know where's Kagome is.

As he continue to sniff out.

Sarge: I'm not that old. My son is barely a teenager. Well, I have not seen him for least 16 years and kinda piss off because I didn't give my influence on him.

Inuyasha: Hey, I didn't know my dad either.

Sarge: What you mean?

Inuyasha: He kinda died after I was born to my human mother.

Sarge: Your dad was a full demon?

Inuyasha: No *&^&, Sherlock.

Sarge: Eh, no wonder you could be human sometimes.

Inuyasha: Yeah, at least that what Kagome thinks.

Sarge: You know that Girl talks about you a lot.

Inuyasha: Really?

Sarge: Yeah, she all talks about how strong you are and sometimes a nice guy you are. My point is that the girl is really in love with you.

Inuyasha: Keh, the typical Kagome. You want to know something.

Sarge: What?

Inuyasha: I'm in love in her too.

Sarge: But too afraid to say front in her.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Until he caught a scent

Inuyasha: I know where she is.

Sarge: Then let's go!

They head to the Prison level as Kagome and Akane is held.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: There you are. How you open these blasted doors?

Kagome: You need something to shoot with.

Sarge: I always carry my shotgun. I hope it blast the locks open. Stand Back!

He blasted the door open.

Kagome: inuyasha! I knew you come in the recuse.

Inuyasha: Baka, I just need you to find the shards and all. Besides you couldn't save yourself if you were that tough.

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha gets hit in the floor.

Akane: Hey, Where's Ramna?

Sarge: Oh, he is with Grif and Simmons. We have to rejoin with the others.

Inuyasha: Yeah, they are find Ataru.

Kagome: Wait! He's walking into a trap!

Inuyasha: What you mean?

Kagome: I was able to catch a glimpse in the depiction in the crave talks about to how to reveal the last shard.

Inuyasha: Tell us how?

Kagome: It continues like this: "The Maiden is chosen, but a prophecy has foretold that Oni will lost a game of tag by modest. The Maiden fallen in love with the Fool of the Universe as he falls for her, but cannot admitted. It can only reveal if the Fool declares his love for her."

Inuyasha: Don't mean…..

Kagome: Yes, Ataru was just pawn of the prophecy. Now I figure that Naraku is going to use Lum as bait and I am afraid that Ataru will not survive.

As another hallway as Washington, Tucker, Caboose, Donut, and Doc to look for Ataru.

Washington: Man, where is he?

Tucker: That dude is fast and we can't keep up.

Caboose: I think he's like a fast ducks.

Donut: Or a puma.

Washington: Never mind.

Delta: Plug to the building network.

They plug Delta in.

Delta: It seems Ataru is kinda lost, but he is heading towards….

Ataru: Damn, where am i?

Delta: Right here.

Washington: Ataru, don't do that again.

Ataru: Lum is here. I have to save her from that Naraku Bastard.

Tucker: Don't worry we help you.

Lights lit up as the hallways was a simulation as a giant empty room as Naraku appear.

Naraku: Oh, inuyasha's friends. How surprise to meet you.

Ataru: Where's Lum, you Bastard!

Naraku: Oh, she's right here.

Lights showed a energy cage with Lum inside

Lum: Darling!

Ataru: Lum , I am going to get you out!

The Meta appears front of the Cage.

Naraku: Oh, I forgot. If you want her, you have to get through the Meta first.

The Meta aims his brute shot.

Washington: Meta!

Tucker: Not him, again.

Caboose: Hey, big guy.

Donut: Is he the new blue guy?

Ataru: You!

Naraku: Oh, I am so going to enjoy this. Meta

Meta looks at Naraku.

Naraku: Kill them,except…...the Alien girl's lover.

Ataru: Wait, what?

Author's Notes: Everything is back on track as my essay to about to complete as to finish editing it and to finish this story soon as possible.


	32. End of the Meta

End of the Meta

As the Ranma, Grif, and Simmons are running in the hallways to look for the others.

Grif: How big is this place is?

Simmons: Maybe it is the size of your ass.

Grif: Haha, really funny.

Ranma: This is nothing what I been through.

Simmons: Well, you are a martial artist after all.

After they run about 10 minutes

Grif: Man, which was so tiring.

Simmons: What you talking about? We barely run for about 20 yards now.

Grif: oh, shut up!

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Akane? How did you manage to break out?

Akane: Oh, Sarge and Inuyasha did that.

Ranma: Ok.

Inuyasha: You thank us later. We have bigger problems in our hands now.

Sarge: Yeah, a massive problem.

Kagome: We have to stop Naraku before that happens.

Grif: Are we going to face….

As the Meta is beating the crap out of everyone except Donut and Caboose plus Ataru

Tucker: Man, what gives him, steroids?

Naraku: Well, my test results show the Meta is so far powerful than what you think.

Washington: Far worse than we meet.

Meta growls

Washington: How about this!

Washington punches the Meta while the Meta kicked Washington to the wall while Tucker made an attempt attack to the Meta with Energy sword.

Tucker: Swish! Stab! Ah,…

Tucker was punched into the Wall as in a split moment that the Meta looks at Ataru until…

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Naraku: Hmmmmmmmmm?

Inuyasha: Ah, right no more tricks.

Naraku: Oh, right on time. Meta kill them.

The Meta attacks on our heroes as Inuyasha made his move.

Inuyasha: Keh, how about some Wind scar!

As wind scar is heading to the Meta, he activated his bubble shield to prevent it.

Inuyasha: Nice try, you think that will stop my backlash attack!

He commit the backlash attack as it hit the bubble shield with no effect.

Inuyasha: What the?

Naraku: I'm afraid that your attacks no match against technology. Hahahahahahahahaha

The Meta attacks Inuyasha with fierce speed and powerful punches that he never endured as Ranma and Akane join the fight against the Meta which it lasted for a few minutes as they were thrown back to the wall.

Sarge: Come on, men. We have to do something.

Simmons: Oh, it sir.

Grif: We are all going to die!

Doc: Hey, Wash. Are you ok?

Washington: The Meta is too strong.

The Meta once knew their moves before as he punches Grif as he punches simmons and use them as bat to hit sarge in the face as they were thrown out.

Inuyasha: Damnit, how we beat him?

Kagome: It seems he has the shards over his body, legs, arms, and his equipment.

Akane: How he's too strong and fast?

Ranma: I think I remember about his weakness.

Simmons: It seems that Naraku have upgraded his armor abilities too.

Grif: Oh, crap we all going to die!

Sarge: Wait, where's Ataru?

Washington spotted Ataru heading to Lum.

Ataru: I am getting you out.

Lum: Darling! This cage is too hard to break.

Ataru: I will find a way!

As he attempts to break the cage which it kinda hurts him until Meta spots them as he is about to have his brute shot towards them and

Explosion

The cage is destroyed while Ataru is blasted to the wall while Lum lays unconscious as she barely woke up until he was grabbed by the Meta in the throat.

Naraku: No, Meta I need him to finish the puzzle.

Kagome: Oh, no! Ataru don't listen to him! It's a trap!

Ataru: I won't.

Lum: Let him go! OR face my divine retribution!

Naraku: Oh, I let him go if he says three words to you.

Ataru: What?

Lum: What the hell you talking about?

Inuyasha: Damn you, now you using mercy to get the last shard of the jewel.

Kagome: Lum! You have the last shard inside you!

Ataru and Lum: What!

Kagome: I saw a Crunchbite drawing said you are the Maiden who carry the last Shard and Ataru was just the pawn to reveal it.

Naraku: Yes, it was my plan. If he doesn't say three words, he will die.

Meta slowly choking Ataru as he struggles to hold on.

Ataru: I never say it!

Lum: let Darling go!

In a swift motion, the Meta grabs Lum in the throat as he chokes Ataru with one hand.

Naraku: Hahaha, I am really enjoying this.

Inuyasha: Caboose, do something!

Caboose: I am trying. I just need to get mad and angry.

Sarge: Use it, caboose. It might be our only shot.

Meta throws Lum into the wall which force her to be unconscious as he grabs his brute shot as he cornered Ataru

Naraku: Oh, what's the point? Just kill him!

Meta obliges as in swift motion….

Ataru: OH,….

Blood shatter as Meta slashes Ataru with Brute shot's blade which it did cut his major blood vessels.

Lum: DARLING!

This led to a Mental snap of Caboose.

Caboose: Ataru? You hurt my new best friend! ! MY NAME IS MICHEAL J. CABOOSE. AND I WILL EAT YOUR UNHAPPINESS.

Ranma: What the hell?

Caboose: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. ARGH!

In a fit of rage, Caboose engages the Meta in a wonderful fight which the two are in equal terms in fighting. Lum came over to Ataru in tears.

Ataru: Lum. You're all right.

Lum: Darling, you can't die! I love you more than anything in this universe.

Ataru: I think it's too late for me. Argh.

Lum: I am help you to recover.

Ataru: No, I just wanted to say is…..

Lum: What?

Ataru: I love you.

Tears renewed as they both kissed as a large glowing appeared.

Inuyasha: What the?

Kagome: That's the last shard. It's appearing!

Simmons: huh?

Grif: Oh, no.

Naraku: oh, yes.

Ranma: We have to grab it quickly!

Akane: Oh, it.

They both rushes before Naraku get it.

Lum: Darling?

Ataru: What?

Lum: You're healed?

Ataru: Huh? What you know I am?

As he realized something that he totally admits his love for her.

Ataru: I love you.

Lum: As I love you too.

The Last shard appeared before them as it was taken away in a swift motion.

Ranma: Damnit, we were so close.

Naraku: Hahahaha, at long last I will finish what I have begun. Meta, kill them as you can. I have to retreat to my lair and finish what I have begun.

Inuyasha: Oh, no you don't.

But it was block by the Meta.

Inuyasha: Hey, where's caboose?

Caboose: I'm right here.

Sarge: How the hell you got there if you were fighting the Meta?

Caboose: I don't know.

Tucker: Let's finish the fight.

Sarge: OK.

Washington: But how? The Meta is too strong to fight.

Simmons: True, I know one weakness.

Inuyasha: Which it is?

Simmons: I do recall that his brute shot is only weapon can defeat his bubble shield.

Inuyasha: His gun? Yo, Ranma

Ranma: What?

Inuyasha: Ataru!

Ataru: Yeah.

Inuyasha: We should him our trio attacks.

Kagome: Don't forget us.

Sarge: Me too.

Washington: As I.

Tucker: yo!

Grif: I hope this plan works.

Simmons: I hope it goes for the better.

Donut: We will never give up.

Simmons: Donut, that becoming so cliché.

Caboose: TO DEFEND MUFFIANS.

Inuyasha: Let's do this.

Doc: I just stay here and provide medical support.

They all attack the the Meta which the fight was insanely fight as Inuyasha attacks him while Ranma and Akane made flank attacks which causes no avail for the Meta. In the confusion, Ataru manages to use Ninja tricks on the Meta which the Brute shot disappeared. Sarge uses his shotgun to wounded the Meta with minimal effort to do it. Tucker manages to wound the Meta with his energy sword while Grif grabs the Meta just like in the last fighting including Simmons. Caboose in his berserk mode manages to hold on until.

Inuyasha: Thanks, I will take of this. Wind Scar!

Meta notices the Wind scar as he activated the bubble shield.

Inuyasha: NOW!

Ataru: TAKE THIS!

Ataru fires the brute shot which bring down the bubble shield as it expose the Meta.

Ranma: The big blow!

Ranma punches the Meta in few minutes until Inuyasha appeared.

Inuyasha: TAKE THIS!

Meta was slice in half which it was the end of the Meta, but the shards disappeared which followed where Naraku went.

Inuyasha: After it!

They all follow it as it enters Naraku's Lair.

Inuyasha: Ah, right. The Game is over. Naraku.

Naraku: Over? It hasn't even begun.

Suddenly the whole building collapse to expose the New Naraku fill with Mechninal wonders.

Naraku: The whole universe will bow down to me!

Grif: Ah, man. WE are all going to die.

Author's notes: This is it. The end is coming. Will Naraku destroy our heroes or conquer the universe? Review this story in your opinion.


	33. end game

The Endgame

As Naraku with his mechanic body (about the size of Empire State building) as our cast fill with shock and fear.

Naraku: Now, no one will stop me to conquer the universe.

Inuyasha: Keh, you just gain a new body. SO what?

Sarge: Boy, he has become a giant mechanical freak of nature.

Grif: We all going to die!

Simmons: Shut up, Grif!

Grif: Hey, I lived a good life so far.

Ranma: He's huge!

Donut: HE's a giant!

Kagome: Wait! He has the Jewel inside of him.

Inuyasha: Just like last time.

Naraku: You think you can beat me? This body was far more superior to the last one.

Tucker: Someone think of something!

Inuyasha: I got one. Take this!

Inuyasha commit his attack which it was ineffective.

Naraku: You need got to more than that. My body is pretty much indestrubile.

Caboose: Oh, How about some water on a giant robot?

Tucker: Caboose, that's the worse idea ever.

Washington: Who has a better idea?

A noise is heard as in the distance the entire Crunchbite race appears.

Crunchbite: Barg Barg Barg honk Barg honk Barg.

Ataru: What he said?

Lum: Um, he said that we have to assist our heroes.

Until Junior appear with an entire army of Crunchbite.

Naraku: That won't even stop me despite of your superior numbers.

Inuyasha: Keh, because you think you're so huge doesn't mean that stop me from killing you!

Naraku: Eh, That's what you think. Inuyasha. Don't you wonder why I am alive again?

Inuyasha: What you mean?

Naraku: I was reincarnation.

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: That's impossible.

Inuyasha: I saw your dead face when I save Kagome from the Jewel.

Naraku: Yes, but after it was destroyed and my spirit was free as I escape from bowls of hells. You see this Jewel is more powerful than its counterpart. It can infuse anything the user wants. With this new body, I can destroy all of you like a bug.

Inuyasha: Enough with your talk! I already fought a giant before and don't make me laugh!

Inuyasha attacks as he is pushed back by Naraku's giant mechanic arm.

Simmons: That is huge robot.

Sarge: Bigger than Lopez. I wish I have Lopez with me.

Lopez: [What do you need me for?]

Sarge: Lopez, what are you doing over here?

Lopez: [I was bored to death. So, I decided to come here.]

Donut: Lopez, it's good to see you again.

Lopez: [Get away from me, stupid]

Tucker: WE don't have time for this! WE have got bigger problems with that.

They all look as Lopez comment

Lopez: [Whew! That's one huge cyborg.]

Sarge: How we beat it?

Kagome: He using it as a power generator.

Caboose: That is one scary robot.

Ranma: How the hell we going to beat this robot?

Inuyasha: Who cares? As long I get to kill Naraku and end this story.

Washington: There has to be a weak point.

Caboose: What about using a EMP?

Washington: For the last time, it's ee-m-pp.

Sarge: You mean EMP.

Washignton: Argh!

Ataru: Lum, do you know robot stuff?

Lum: Yeah.

Ataru: Where is the hatches to electrical shock this thing?

Lum: If there has to be a sign somewhere.

Junior: Barg Barg Barg Honk Honk.

Ataru: Translation?

Lum: He will help us against the evil one.

Naraku: Enough! Now, I will destroy you all.

Naraku starts his attack with his giant cyborg body as everyone dodges and faces the crunchbite fires their plasma rifles against him with no effectiveness.

Tucker: This guy is kind of fast for someone that big.

Sarge: Men, I am going to say this. Grif goes first to die.

Grif: Me? Why I have to die first?

Sarge: Because I always hated you.

Simmons: Sir, can we find that hatch and end this?

Sarge: Good thinking. Grif, you distract that evil robot. Lopez!

Lopez: [yes?]

Sarge: We are going on a mission.

Lopez: [sigh, what ever]

Ranma: Hey, count me in.

Akane: I got your back.

Lopez: [also I brought the sniper rifle with me. Here, Kagome. Use it well. I also brought enough bullets for this battle.]

Kagome: Eh, I don't understand the word you say, but thank you.

Lopez: [You are very welcome.]

Junior: Barg barg Honk Barg

Tucker: What he said, I am not finish with life yet.

Inuyasha: I hope we can even the odds here.

Naraku: Come now, Inuyasha. Come and accept you fate!

Inuyasha: Not Yet!

Inuyasha commit his attack while Lum and Ataru search for the hatch along with the others until at Naraku's mechanic legs.

Ataru: Hey, is this a hatch?

Lum: It looks a jolt connect the legs.

Ataru: I hope this works.

Ataru manages to open it while Lum threw her known electric attack which causes a malfunction in Naraku's systems.

Naraku: What's going on? My leg is numb! And my other legs.

Sarge: Come on, Lopez. Can you be more faster?

Lopez: [I am going the fast I can, stupid!]

Simmons: Fire in the hole!

Simmons fires a rocket into Naraku's arm while Washington manages to climb up silently and threw a plasma generade in one of Naraku's arm.

Inuyasha: Prefect!

Inuyasha cut down Naraku as it went in a explosion.

Ranma: It is over?

The smoke clears to show something far more worse that Naraku transform into a tentacle monster.

Naraku: I always have a backup plan.

Inuyasha: So, what big deal about it. We will always beat you no matter what form.

Our heroes made an attack against Naraku which it was fill of intense action which the Reds manage to flinch Naraku while Tucker struggles to hold off Naraku's Tentacles until.

Tucker: NO NO!

Tentacles are crop off.

Tucker: Whew. AHHH!

Chased by Tentacles until it got hold of Lum.

Lum: Darling!

Ataru: LUM!

Ataru hurries to get Lum from the Tentacles which Washington assisted Ataru along with Ranma and Akane. They counter tentacles who are blocking their way as they barely manage to get their as Ataru saves Lum from the Tentacles.

Ataru: Are you all right?

Lum: Oh, Darling. You worry about me.

Ataru: Well, I can't live without you, you know.

Tucker: WE can deal with that later.

Caboose: Are we having squid for dinner?

Donut: Or octopus?

Junior: Barg?

The battle rages on as Inuyasha cuts down Naraku's Tentacles with help of Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Washington.

Washington: We can't cut them that easily. They just keep coming back!

Inuyasha: He always does that.

Sarge: When does it ends?

Naraku: I am far more superior than you, Inuyasha. I can be anything I want in this form.

Until a figure manages to open a back hatch and threw a plasma grenade in there.

Boom

Ranma: What was that?

Kagome: Who did that?

The smoke clears to show Junior.

Junior: Barg!

Tucker: Junior? What are you doing over here?

Junior: Barg Barg honk honk barg barg honk barg barg honk honk.

Tucker: Um, translation?

Lum: He said, "I found a hatch in his back so I did."

Tucker: Well, I don't know about that. But I am very certain that will be all over soon.

Simmons: Um, guys I don't think its over.

Inuyasha: What you mean?

Kagome: It means that Naraku is still alive.

Clearing out of the smoke showing Naraku in a humanoid cyborg form

Inuyasha: How the hell you survive?

Naraku: I just do.

He just went in blazing speed as he punched Inuyasha in the face and manages to wipe out the crunchbite army in matter of few seconds.

Inuyasha: Damn, that jewel is making become unstoppable. Kagome, can you hit that?

Kagome: Well, I need something thicker that these sniper bullets.

Lopez: [Here, I have modified the bullets with explosive.]

Sarge: I don't understand the word you saying Lopez.

Donut: I think he meant to say…

Lopez: [NOO, don't translate that.]

Donut: that the bullets you are holding are explosive.

Lopez: [?]

Ranma: We distract him. I hope we can outlast him than us.

Sarge: Let's go!

Tucker: Caboose, Lum, Ataru, and Donut protect Kagome.

Caboose: Ok.

Tucker: And don't try to kill her.

Caboose: Ok

Washington engages Naraku in a melee combat.

Naraku: Good…..But not good enough.

Naraku kicks Washington as he was flinched by rocket blast which it was launched by Simmons.

Sarge: let's do this.

Grif: I don't want to die!

Our heroes of Tucker, Junior, Sarge, Ranma, Akane, Inuyasha, Washington, Grif, Simmons, and Lopez face Naraku in the snowly battle. The fight began was furious and fierce as Ranma uses every trick in his memory along with Akane as Sarge shoot his shotgun. Naraku countermove against the three as Simmons fires the rocket which it failed badly as Naraku knock out Simmons and Grif who tried to aim the weapon at him. Inuyasha and Washington combat Naraku with great efforts until Ranma recovered along with Akane.

Simmons: Damn, he's too strong.

Simmons notices something on Naraku on flashback on the computer before he left.

Simmons: He's weak only to… ATARU!

Ataru: Huh?

Simmons: Did you have that Brute shot from the Meta before?

Ataru: Yeah!

Simmons: You have to shoot at Naraku!

Ataru: Ummm…..

Looks at Lum who is worried about Ataru.

Ataru: If we get through this, I wanted to say that I want to be with you forever.

Lum: I know. I cover you.

Ataru: Thanks. Come on.

As our heroes continue to battle Naraku

Naraku: There is nothing to stop me.

Inuyasha: How about this!

Backlash attack

Naraku: Fool! That doesn't work on mortal machines.

Simmons: Not for long!

Ataru: Take this!

Ataru fires the brute at Naraku which damages his armor that showing the jewel.

Kagome: I got it. Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Right!

Naraku: OH no you don…..

Naraku had gotten hold by Sarge who is holding Naraku by the Back.

Sarge: OH no you don't!

Naraku: Let go! You fool!

Inuyasha: This ends now! WIND SCAR!

Kagome fires the sniper at the last second which combines with the wind scar to hit Naraku, but in a split second Sarge let go and takes cover.

Naraku: (Slow mo) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Massive Explosion

Caboose: IT is over?

Until it exposes into a black hole sucking in our heroes.

Tucker: Why you have to open your big Mouth!

They are going through in the colors (like the thing in 2001: Space odyssey if you know what I mean) which separates our heroes once more into groups of three. Our first one was Lum, Ataru, and Caboose, and Donut standing in a white light.

Ataru: Where are we?

Lum: I don't know.

Caboose: Are we in heaven? I hope they have cookies.

Donut: Heaven? Oh, boy I get to see God.

Jewel: No, It is I. The Sacred Jewel of the Crunchbite.

Lum: the Jewel?

Jewel: We all connected to fate. But everyone always meet earlier than what you think.

Ataru: What you mean?

Jewel: You are already met before you official met.

Ataru: Huh?

Jewel: I will show you.

In a binding moment showing a grass plain with trees of Japanese countryside.

Caboose: Where are we?

Ataru: Hey, I remember this place.

Lum: What you mean?

Ataru: When my folks took me on a picnic.

They see Ataru when he was a kid about 7 years old stumbles into a tree disappeared.

Ataru: Huh?

Lum: It must be a subspace teleporter.

Caboose: A telephone?

Ataru: No, she meant a teleporter.

They went inside to see child Ataru curious as they follow him until….

Ataru: Hey, is that….

Child Ataru encountered a Oni girl who is about extact same age as Ataru.

Lum: Is that…..me?

Ataru: What?

Lum: I did kinda forgotten the first boy who first kiss me.

Ataru: What?

They look on as Child Ataru came up to Child Lum.

Child Ataru: Hi! I'm Ataru Moroboshi. What's yours?

Child Lum: I'm Lum. Wanna play tag?

Child Ataru: Ok.

They play tag which it is a Oni sport.

Ataru: We played Tag?

Lum: I never thought we did met before.

Ataru: If fate brought us…

Both: together.

Caboose: Is it cheesy by the way?

Donut: I don't what is going on either, but I smell romance.

Caboose: Yeah.

They continue watch Child Lum and Child Ataru played until he tagged her by kissing in the cheek.

Ataru: Did I kiss you?

Lum: It looks like it.

Ataru: But I have got out?

Lum: Well…..I have to get you home. All you did was point you come from.

Ataru: Oh.

Back on the present day along with the others.

Ataru: OW! What happen?

Kagome: I manage to clean the Jewel and it was destroyed.

Inuyasha: We won't have to deal with that bastard no more.

Washington: At least the Universe is at safe place.

Ranma: I hope we can achieve peace.

Lum: Yeah.

Grif: Finally it's over!

Simmons: It was good run.

Until a UNSC arrive the scene.

UNSC marine: So, this Naraku person was trying take over the universe, right?

Washington: If I yes, you won't believe it anyways.

UNSC marine: Well, you all free to leave. Oh, you red girls and blue guys. You are discharge from service.

Inuyasha: Finally.

Ranma: I am so relieve of this.

Ataru: Well, I have unfinish business

Ataru looks at Lum.

Ataru: How about to we get out of this planet.

Lum: You betcha!

Ataru and Lum left together.

Ranma: I hope everything is finish back home.

Akane: Yeah.

Ranma and Akane left.

Kagome: I hope you learn your lesson not to wander the streets again.

Inuyasha: HEY, I was forced in this mess.

Kagome and Inuyasha left

Sarge: I am going to miss them. They were good soldiers to me. NO offense, Grif.

Grif: Hey, at least we don't have to deal crap no more.

Simmons: Yeah, but least they love each other.

Sarge: let's go home.

Washington: That was one heck of a ride.

Tucker: That gives something in our mission. Oh, Junior went back to his people.

Caboose: I am going to miss my new best friends. They were funny and Ataru's girlfriend was a nice and pretty.

Tucker: Yep, let's go home.

They all went home and the adventure ends.

The End and the Epilogue will be up.

Author: Finally it is over. I have finished my longest fanfic and now I am free to do other works. Wait! I am going to have a poll before the Epilogue starts.


	34. Special Chapter

The Special Chapter before the Epilogue

Hi, Guys this is the Republic Empire is speaking. The Finals are almost over. I have to break some news that I rethink Ashigaru and the Oni which I have deleted since I have confused my storyline which I don't know what is going on. Also I am going to plan a sequel to the story, but that will come later on the holidays. Also I am planning to do a parody of Star Wars original saga and other famous movie parodies like Die Hard. And NO I won't do the Star Wars prequels or worse movies. Also I will give out a poll only based on Reviews to know what you want to write which movie parody in Urusei Yatsura style.

Star Wars Original Trilogy

Die Hard

Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark

Predator

Space balls

History of the World Part 1

Here are the Cast for the doing the parodies

Star Wars:

Ataru as Han Solo

Lum as Princess Leia

Mendo as Luke Skywalker

Shinobu as Mon Mothma

Inaba as Chewbacca

Ryuunosuke as Wedge Antilles (Don't hurt me!)

Sakura as Obi Wan

Cherry as Yoda

Mendo's Dad as Darth Vader

Principal as the Emperor

Onsen-Mark as Moff Tarkin

Megane as Bob Fett

Red Cloak as Jabba the Hutt

Kosuke as Lando

Perm as Greedo

And the others I will come with

As for Die Hard

Ataru as John McClane

Lum as Holly

Megane as Harry

Ryuuosuke as Agyle

Rei as Tony (yeah I need him as a plot device)

Ran as Karl (I have my reasons)

Mendo as Hans Gruber

Perm as Technical henchman

The rest I will come up with

The list is just part what I will come with for my movie parodies, But I will give out the Spaceballs one

Spaceballs

Ataru as Lone Star

Lum as Princess Vespa

Inaba as Barf

Shinobu as Dot Matrix

Mendo as President Skoob

Megane as Dark Helmet

Cherry as Yogurt

Yeah, the rest I will come with later.


	35. Epilouge

Epilogue

As the adventure is over, at Valhalla where Red and Blues are there doing nothing at all.

Caboose: I'm bored. I wanna play.

Tucker: With what? Fight the reds?

Washington: Sounds reasonable.

Doc: How about some board games?

Tucker: Doc, we don't have board games. Man, we don't have time ever since that Naraku guy is dead. And plus our new guys are gone. All we do is being bored.

Washington: You're point is…..

Tucker: There is nothing to do here.

Caboose: How about a movie?

Tucker: Do we have DVD player or a TV around here? This base sucks!

Caboose: How about Tag? You're it.

Tucker: No.

Caboose: Ah.

Post Guy: Mail for the Blue Team

Washington: What is the mail?

Post Guy: YOU got all three invitations and one letter. Have a nice day. Also where is this red base?

Tucker: They in the other side.

They just point the Red Base.

Post guys: Thanks.

The Post guy left

Tucker: Who is from?

Washington: From Ataru, Lum, Ranma, Akane, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Caboose: And look we are all invited to a wedding. For who?

Tucker: Let me see.

Tucker sees the invitation card.

Tucker: It's Lum and Ataru's wedding.

Caboose: Ohhhhhh, they're funny.

Washington: Not only that. I have the letter said…..

They join with Washington as he read out aloud

Dear, Washington, Caboose, Tucker, and Doc

Thank you for having these crazy adventures. It was really good time. The good news that Kagome and Inuyasha gotten married a month ago. Ranma and Akane married two weeks ago. I have proposed to Lum on our Christmas date. The answer was….yes. I am so glad that Caboose helped me to gather my courage to show how I feel about her. Yes, I have all invited to our wedding. I have invited the others. Also for Tucker, Lum's friends are going to be here and it might be your only chance. Washington, you are a pretty cool guy and I know Lum's friend Benten is very interested in you and wants to you. OF Course is Doc is invited.

Comrade in arms, Ataru

Tucker: Sweet! I am going there.

Caboose: I love weddings.

Washington: Well, I will inform Command about this.

At the Red Base

Grif: I am so bored!

Sarge: Shut up, Grif. We have been here for only 2 months,

Simmons: Yeah, but what we do. All we do is nothing.

Sarge: Wrong, we have a war to finish.

Grif: What's there to finish? All we do is nothing.

Sarge: Argh, damnit Grif If you were not lazy, we could finish and go home.

Grif: Wow, you never actually thought of that.

Donut: Come on, guys. I mean there always something to do.

Simmons: Like what?

Donut: Like…Volleyball or Tennis.

Simmons: Donut, we don't have sports equipment.

Donut: Ohhhh, maybe we can make one.

Sarge: That gives me an idea to make golf balls with explosions to hit the Blues at.

Simmons: That is not…a bad idea.

Sarge: I mean it gives us the exercise and winning the war at the same time.

Post Guy: Mail CALLL!

Sarge: What I can do for you?

Post Guy: I got four invitations and a letter. Have a nice day.

Post guy left

Sarge: A letter?

Donut: Invitations? Is it a party?

Grif: No, more like…

Simmons: Ataru and Lum's Wedding?

Donut: A wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid?

Sarge: Shut up, Donut. I am trying to read here.

Grif: Hey, Sarge what the letter says?

Sarge: It says here that Grif deserves to die.

Simmons: Give me that. It says…

Dear Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Donut

Guess what, Darling purpose to me and I am so glad that it's going to happen. There is news that Kagome and Inuyasha gotten married. Ranma and Akane too. I am so glad that Darling purpose to me on our Christmas date. You are all invited to the wedding.

Love, Lum

Sarge: I should inform Command about this.

Sarge left

Donut: Oh, boy. I love Weddings.

Grif: At least there will be free food.

Simmons: Of course, there will be free food. Well, at least I am invited that's important.

Sarge: Command given us okay to go.

Grif: Yes! Something that takes away from this.

Both Red and Blue teams left the planet to entered Earth where the Wedding of Ataru and Lum is going to be. The wedding went beautiful as Ataru and Lum are now husband and Wife. At the party…

Ataru: Thanks guy for being here.

All the blues are in their respective color tux.

Tucker: At least you are going to have a happy life.

Ataru: I know, right Mrs. Moroboshi?

Lum: Yeah. Oh, Tucker I want to meet my friends. Benten and Oyuki.

Tucker: Sweet! Hey, ladies wanna go to the Tucker ride?

Benten: You got to be Washington, right?

Washington: Yeah, that's me.

Tucker: Him? You need spend time with the love machine.

Benten: How about we ditch these losers and have a chat?

Washington: Ok.

They left which Tucker was shocked.

Tucker: HEY! What about me? OH, wanna go out with me? I can very nice.

Oyuki: Ummm…..

Caboose: OH OH OH, Tucker Tucker Tucker Tucker.

Tucker: What is it, Caboose?

Caboose: Can I talk with Lum's friend?

Tucker: If anything stupid like that practice with Tex which it is not going to work.

Caboose: I got this.

Caboose comes up to Oyuki.

Caboose: Hi.

Oyuki: Hi, you must be friend of Lum and Ataru.

Caboose: Oh, yes we are pretty much best friends. But I think you're very pretty. I was hoping we could talk, be friends, maybe hold hands, and go with me. And to be with me so you could be my real girlfriend.

Lum: Ah, no one has ever said to Okyuki.

Tucker: What you talking about? That was worse pickup line ever.

Okyuki: Yes, I would like to go out with you.

Tucker: What? Go out with Me with a real man that knows about love.

Oyuki and Caboose left leaving Tucker hanging.

Tucker: Damnnit!

Ataru: Nice try, Tucker.

Lum: Sorry, I know there is someone out will have you.

Tucker: Yeah, I know.

The Reds in their tuxs

Sarge: Man, that is the best wedding ever.

Sarge's Wife: You haven't been home for 20 years,

Sarge: I know.

Sarge's Wife: you left me hanging when we were young. I have raise our son on my own.

Sarge: At least the paycheck came in.

They entered a heated argument as Grif, Donut, and Simmons hanging out.

Simmons: That was nice wedding.

Grif: Man, these cookies are good.

Donut: We get to see our old friends again.

Kagome: Hey, guys.

Donut: Hey, Kagome.

Kagome: I want you to meet

Showing three girls who are same as Kagome.

Kagome: Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi

Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi: These are the guys Kagome was talking about?

Donut: Hi

Simmons: Hello

Grif: Yo.

Yuka: I called Dibs on the Pink one.

Eri: I called the Maroon one.

Ayumi: Sigh, fine I will take the orange.

Kagome: Ok, have fun.

As Kagome left as Simmons was taken away by Eri, Donut by Yuka, and Grif by Ayumi.

Kagome: At least they are having fun.

Inuyasha: Yeah. Did we bring the others along?

Kagome: What's wrong bringing them here?

Inuyasha: oh, nothing.

Ranma: Yo

Inuyasha: Hey, Man. How's married life?

Ranma: It's fine.

Akane: Hey, Kagome. How's with Inuyasha?

Kagome: Fine, the usual. How's yours?

Akane: At least Ranma is mine, yeah it's okay.

Ranma: What are you talking about it took us a month and a half for everyone to convince we should get married.

Akane: I know.

Ranma: Besides you are the one for me.

Ataru: Hey, guys.

Ranma: Hey, Ataru.

Inuyasha: Keh, you always remind me of Miroku.

Ranma: Really?

Inuyasha: Yep.

Ataru: At least I am happy to be with the woman I love.

Kagome: I hope your marriage prospers.

Lum: I know.

Akane: So, the story ends.

Meanwhile in the table as Tucker is there by himself in his loathsome until a slow dance.

Tucker: Great. I got no one to dance with.

Nibiki: hey, want to dance?

Tucker: Oh, Do I.

The story official ends there as our heroes have their ending of this story as the Curtain closes with the Heroes have a few words.

Everyone: Thank you for reading Red vs. Blue: Boys in Red and Girls in Blue. Have a fun day.

STARS ON music begins with the ending of the music says

THE END.


End file.
